Video Game Survivor Pandora
by machine146
Summary: 20 contestants compete in a game for a million dollars and at the same try not to eat, kill, fatally wound, etc each other.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Season 9 Cast List

Nighteye: Hey I'm Nighteye host of Video Game Survivor I would like to announce the 9th season!

Shinx: And I am Shinx winner of Season 6.

Kane: And I am Kane winner of Season 1.

Nighteye: Let's get to the cast list first Tribe is the bubblegum tribe.

*Shinx snickers*

Nighteye: Yes yes laugh it up. First person of the cast is Duke Nukem.

Duke: I am here to kick ass and chew bubblegum and I am all out of gum. I fought aliens and won babes. This game should be easier.

Shinx: He comes off as a sexist jerk.

Nighteye: He is a muscle head but he is smart. Do not let him fool you.

Kane: I can see him as a more villainous Zergling. He can pass off for being dumb but the moment you turn your back he will stab it.

Nighteye: Next up is Commander Shepard…male version.

Shepard: This is commander Shepard and this is my favorite TV Show ever. I saved the world from the Geth, Collectors, and Reapers. I can do this!

Shinx: Another hero but he seems actually heroic.

Kane: I would not be so sure. He can choose between good and evil and trust me the evil parts of the game are funnier.

Nighteye: We choose the male version because more users selected him according to the stats. Next is Guybrush from Monkey Island.

Guybrush: I saved smalls islands from the ghost, zombie, demon pirate Le Chuck. I am not that strong but I have my wits to work with.

Kane: Would be clumsy during the physical challenges but I bet he would be deadly during the mental challenges…or any challenges that requires picking up stuff and using it later.

Shinx: I love Monkey Island! Except 4 and 5. So disappointing.

Kane: True.

Nighteye: Next up is SOAP from Call of Duty.

SOAP: I plan on being under the rader until the merge. My job is to sneak into enemy bases and do my mission. This is no different.

Shinx: It would be hard to be under the radar in this game.

Kane: He is a follower who can be a leader when necessary but hopefully he will not end up like Price and get booted in the first part of the merge.

Nighteye: You never know. Next up is GLADOS. Who's AI has been put in a Potato.

GLADOS: I was hoping to have my mechanical body finished before the game but unfortunately due to an incident with the moon and the suit and some robotic test subjects that is no longer possible. Still I built legs on this potato.

Shinx: Really?

Kane: I think she will be eaten by day 6.

Nighteye: She is the smartest one in this game. Next tribe is Borderlands Tribe with Handsome Jack.

Jack: Hey Jack here! Just to remind you guys that you are looking at the most popular and most deserving winner…also the most heroic winner too.

Shinx: Arrogant much?

Kane: I kind of like him. Building an empire based off his ideas.

Shinx: He paints himself as a God!

Kane: So do I.

Nighteye: Next is Ellie.

Ellie: Since Scooter was shown as an idiot on TV and my mama Moxxi is bugging me to loose weight again I wanted to join this show to loose some weight and to get her off my back.

Shinx: I really hopes that she does not sit on me…she is like 1000 times my weight.

Kane: I give her a week before she eats Jack.

Nighteye: I had enough wounded in this game. I do not want to be a host to a game that results in someone getting eaten. Next is Axton.

Axton: Killing Skags and bandits gets boring after a while. I need a vacation with action. I love challenges and I have the looks for eye candy on TV. By the way ladies this guy is taken.

Kane: Seems very eager to suffer for 39 days of paranoia.

Shinx: So was me and Eevee. I mean we adapted very well.

Nighteye: Axton has his moments and might be a heroic winner.

Kane: We need more villain winners.

Shinx: And girls.

Nighteye: Do not look at me the producers chooses the players. Also just to make you happy here is Gaige AKA Mechromancer.

Gaige: I am here to settle a bet. To survive without my inventions or science. I took that bet. Brick is going to so owe me 10 bucks after I am done.

Nighteye: Gaige, she is an expert in robotics and has a lot of energy.

Shinx: How come she reminds me of a teenage Tiny Tina?

Kane: I would love to see her in action. I really want to see a coconut robot.

Nighteye: Really?

Kane: Yeah. Hey I am trying to think of new units for my army.

Nighteye: Next is Maya a siren.

Maya: Yeah I am here to compete and stuff. Do not show me as a dumb bimbo or else. Yeah Lilith wanted me to try my luck. I signed up to kick Jack's ass since he announced that he is winning this game. Fat chance.

Shinx: She does not seem excited.

Kane: Some are not. I know a few in the past few seasons were convinced to compete just for the sake of representing their universes.

Nighteye: Next team is the Team Fortress Team starting with HW Guy. Or Heavy Weapons Guy.

HW Guy: Bring me challenges! Bring me the vote. Me not scared of them! *He takes out a sandwich and starts to eat*

Kane: If Ellie and HW Guy tried to eat each other who would win?

Shinx: Not sure. Maybe Ellie since she seems smarter.

Nighteye: Great looking at the cast I know someone will be eaten. I am so fired. Next is Scout.

Scout: Yow hats up. My name is Scout. I may look small but I can kick some serious ass. If you do not watch yourself I will boink you out of the game.

Shinx: I like him already.

Kane: High energy survivors tend to be more annoying but despite his size I know he will be a challenge threat.

Nighteye: Next up is Spy.

Spy: I may act like a team player but I am a lone wolf and I will backstab someone first chance I get.

Shinx: Backstabbers need to know that they will not win because they piss so many people off.

Kane: Hey I won.

Shinx: Only because you made Thrall as the tribe backstabber and defended yourself.

Nighteye: Next is Medic.

Medic: Da! I am full team player. Me and me brain will definitely be able to lead this tribe to a perfect record.

Kane: A German I see.

Shinx: The Spy is French and HW Guy is Russian.

Kane: Yes but his accent is more noticeable.

Nighteye: He learned English a couple of years ago so he is very rusty. Last up for the team is Pyro.

Pyro: MUrrphhh! *Sets the area around him on fire*

Shinx: Did you just get a psychopath?

Nighteye: I do not know.

Kane: Hey! That's my flamethrower! The thief!

Nighteye: Last Tribe is The OC Tribe. Made of five OC's first is Gyro from Rock Band.

*An Armenian with a long beard and sunglasses and covered in Camo and wearing dog tags is seen.*

Gyro: I battled drug addiction for years which almost sank my band. I recovered and I am just getting my life back together. Hopefully this game will be another step towards going back to our former glory.

Shinx: Fame whore much?

Kane: Yeah.

Nighteye: He is really not a bad guy actually. He loves fame but I had no problem with him during an interview with him. Next is Battlehammer an Artillery Kbot from Total Annihilation.

Battlehammer: 4000 years of total war and both sides lost our individualities over it. I hope to bring it back.

Shinx: He's huge!

Kane: Biggest challenge threat ever.

Nighteye: He weighs over 2 tons and is 8 feet high. He rivals Fawkes in biggest survivor ever.

Kane: Whoa!

Shinx: I pictured them taller.

Nighteye: He used to be 16 feet but rebuilt himself so he could be in the game. Next is Darwin from Mechwarrior.

*A man wearing a helmet with a visor covering his eyes and wearing a brown leather jacket.

Darwin: I smoked rival clans all the time. As a member of the Jade Falcons I am one of the best and my looks will manipulate the babes and make men jealous. Remember being handsome has it's perks.

Shinx: What a douche.

Kane: I agree. He needs to be shot a few times.

NighteyeL: Undefeated in one on one battles made him cocky and in this game being cocky is a bad thing. Next is Blazek from Star Trek the mirror universe.

*A Lyran wearing a skirt and half a shirt is shown*

Blazek: I am just a poor slave trying to buy her Freedom and hehehe just kidding I am an assassin that pretends to be a poor slave. I killed over a dozen captains and blamed it on the officers. So watch out.

Shinx: Main villain?

Kane: She might take down a couple before they catch on and vote her out. Maybe not.

Nighteye: Trust me she is dangerous and strong. Probably could compete against Kerrigan in a challenge. Last one is Hunter from Unreal Tournament.

*A person is seen but instead of a human a man with wolf ears, eyes like a wolf, and a tail is seen*

Hunter: I am not use to humans. My people are genetically created as laborers. Cheap labor but I earned my freedom in the tournament and this is what I want to do.

Nighteye: His race has its own culture despite being genetically created.

Kane: Weren't you a genetic creation?

Nighteye: Yeah but mainly for fighting.

Shinx: I like him.

Kane: So any major twists.

Nighteye: Yes there is one huge twist this season. I've seen other seasons do it but we altered it a bit.

Shinx: Can not wait.

Kane: Where is the location going to be?

Nighteye: On Pandora.

Kane: So when is the next All Stars…

Nighteye: Season 11. Do not get killed before it trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 1 **Which monster made this game!?**

The desert of Pandora is seen as Nighteye was in a helicopter flying over.

Nighteye: We are in the Borderland of Pandora where 20 contestants will be playing for one million dollars. They will have to survive the heat, the bandits, the Skags, and Rakks. Not only that they have to survive each other in this harsh environment. They have been divided into 4 tribes of 5. Already they are sizing each other up.

**Duke's Confession: I look at my tribe and I see two veteran soliders who could kick ass a potato and a man who looks like he lost his way to a cosplay contest. Pathetic. I know that the first two votes are those two.**

**Jack's Confession: Hey Handsome Jack here! My tribe seems easy enough a bunch of pushover villains. I will love voting them out one by one. **

**Medic's Confession: I see a Pyro those guys are crazy. They come at you with no emotion. They are not human.**

A look into the Pyro eyes show Pandora covered in candy canes, balloons as the Rakk's look like flying unicorns and Skag's look like happy teddy bears.

**Blazek's Confession: I see a lot of hot guys on my tribe. The hotter the man the less of a brain he has. I know that I can have them wrapped around my fingers and get the others to take him out. I am an assassin you know. **

Nighteye: 39 days, 20 contestants, 1 million dollars, and one Survivor!

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 1_

The tribe was dropped off by parachutes.

Guybrush: I did not expect them to drop us off by parachutes.

SOAP: They dropped a crate of supplies about a kilo mile that way.

Shepard: And camp is 3 kilo miles from there.

**SOAP's Confession: Instead of dropping us off some guy came in and threw parachutes at us then pushed us off followed by a crate of supplies all we have is the clothes on our backs. The map is with the crate luckily Shepard spotted our flag. **

Duke: As long as you know the way lead on.

Shepard: Will do.

Glados: Umm I need a little help.

Guybrush: Sure I can help you.

Glados: Thanks…you monster.

Guybrush: What?

Glados: Nothing.

**Glados's Confession: Yes I am in a potato. I had a super cool robot suit to transport my AI but some of my test subjects got to it first and let's just say it's on the Moon somewhere and I am in this potato again with tiny little arms and legs. **

The tribe headed to the crate as Duke and SOAP went ahead of Shepard, Guybrush, and Glados.

Duke: I know that you are strong. I've seen Call of Duty. You want to be in an alliance?

SOAP: Sure. With Shepard we can be three strong.

Duke: Good.

**Duke's Confession: The most important part of this game next to the challenges is alliances and I want a strong alliance in the beginning. Not only strong but loyal and SOAP is loyal. Yeah the name is goofy but he can kick ass. **

Guybrush and Glados were walking towards the crate.

Guybrush: So I fought pirates and I sail ships. What do you do?

Glados: I test things.

Guybrush: Oh good.

**Guybrush's Confession: The last winner won by using a good social game. I hope to use the same strategy. Since I am carrying Glados I better start with her. **

Guybrush: So do you want to be in an alliance?

Glados: Sure.

Shepard: Can I have a part in the alliance?

Guybrush: Sure.

Shepard: So Duke or Soap first?

Guybrush: Umm…do we have to vote?

_Borderlands Tribe Day 1_

The tribe was walking towards their crate.

Jack: Hey just follow me. I know we are going.

Axton: That's nice except that the crate is the other way.

Everyone laughed.

Jack: It's called a shortcut. That's how heroes win.

**Jack's Confession: I know how these edits work in this game. I am the good heroic character that will win the hearts of all the readers and will most likely win. Axton is the main villain and my rival. Ellie will not be noticed. Maya will be the power hungry woman that tries to play victim. And Gaige is just the annoying girl. **

Jack: I led Hyperion to victory.

Axton: By killing innocents. Guess what…first boot!

Maya: Yeah, you tried to kill us all. Payback is a bitch.

Jack: I said nothing personal.

**Axton's Confession: This is perfect our first boot is Jack so we can all relax for one round at least. However we might keep him around as a goat. Can you say Vulpes 2.0?**

The tribe got to the crate and opened it up.

Gaige: Awesome a machete and rice…and a map.

Maya: That is it? For a crate that is not a lot.

Ellie: Yeah but on the back of the map. It has some writing and what not.

Axton: It says first challenge will give us a chance to win supplies for our camp. Great we have something to look forward too.

Gaige: With supplies I can build a great shelter.

**Gaige's Confession: I am a Mecromancer so I deal with robots and parts. I made Deathtrap. A robot that is so awesome I want to make an extra arm for high fives. After it butchered the teachers dog they only gave it fifth place. **

Axton: Come on the camp is this way.

Maya: Great.

**Maya's Confession: I trust Axton and Gaige we are all Vault Hunters and would make a formidable alliance. I may ask them to ally with me later but not right now with Ellie she seems like the jealous type. **

_Team Fortress Tribe_

The tribe opened its crate up and got the supplies.

Scout: This is disappointing.

HW Guy: No food? I was expecting more food.

Spy: This is Survivor.

Scout: Yeah we starve and survivor bitter conditions for 39 days. I weigh like 140 I expect to by 100 by the time this game is over.

HW Guy: But…but I need my sandvich!

Scout: Sorry only rations of rice.

HW Guy: NOOOOOOO!

**HW Guy's Confession: How come no one told me that this game included starving? Which monster made this game! How can I survive 39 days with no food!**

Scout: Come on guys this way.

Medic: No stop!

Scout: Why?

Medic: A Skag. Those things are dangerous.

Scout: I heard…maybe…wait what is Pyro doing?

Pyro walks up to the Skag and stares at it.

Scout: He's a dead man.

Spy: One less guy to deal with.

(Pyro vision)

Pyro sees a teddy bear ready to hug.

(Our Vision)

A Skag screams at Pyro opening it's mouth. Pyro runs at the Skag and tackles it.

(Pyro vision)

Pyro hugs the teddy bear and throws it in the air and cuddles with it.

(Our vision)

Pyro throws it in the air and starts tearing it apart piece by piece.

Spy: No way.

Medic: Pyro stop! We can kill them but this is just too much!

Scout: Oh god! What is he doing?

**Scout's Confession: It was so horrible. I know Skags kill on sight but nothing deserves that. That will be in my dreams forever. **

The tribe is seen walking towards camp with Pyro dragging the mutilated and dead Skag.

Medic: Can we agree he is the first to leave?

Spy: No complaints here.

**Spy's Confession: Easy vote…unless someone decides to go against the tribe and vote out someone who could be a threat later like Medic or Scout. **

Spy: Join my alliance and I will give you some of my rice.

HW Guy: You got a deal.

Spy: Not so loud.

**HW Guy's Confession: I do not care about the alliances. I care for challenges and food. Me like food…..that Skag that Pyro has looks delicious. **

HW Guy: You going to finish that?

Pyro: MUrrrfffppphhh!

Pyro hugs the dead Skag

_OC Tribe Day 1_

The OC tribe got their supplies from their create.

Darwin: Dibs on the map.

Gyro: Whatever.

Darwin: Hey I piloted mechs through pitch black darkness. I can handle a Mech.

Gyro: Like I said whatever. You can navigate.

Darwin: Good.

**Darwin's Confession: Playing this game is like driving a Mech. Each contestant is like a button or lever. You push the wrong one and you are gone. Luckily I have never lost a fight. **

Darwin: This way tribe!

Hunter: Okay.

BattleHammer: Will follow.

**Hunter's Confession: I am not familiar with human culture. Darwin seems to be bossy and arrogant and Gyro seems uninterested. Luckily I do not feel out of place with Blazek and BattleHammer. **

The tribe started to walk down a path.

Darwin: Here is my idea. Battlehammer you work on the shelter with Gyro. Hunter you get food. Blazek…you just look pretty.

Blazek: Oh you. Hehe.

**Blazek's Confession: Found my first target. Darwin should be easy enough to manipulate. Not only that the tribe will get tired of his bossiness and vote him out without me doing much. **

Hunter: So what do you do Blazek?

Blazek: I am a slave.

Hunter: Hopefully you won't get voted out first.

Blazek: I hope not. I am a Lyran so I am pretty strong.

Battlehammer: I am an Artillery Kbot of CORE.

Hunter: Aren't you a little small to be a Kbot?

Battlehammer: I was redesigned to be smaller. So I do not take so much space.

Hunter: Nice.

**BattleHammer's Confession: I joined this game out of my commander's curiosity. He was interested in what this game was and sent me. We are normally larger than a car but he made me 8 feet tall so I can safely play the game without killing someone accidently. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp and saw their flag.

Duke: What kind of pansy name is Bubblegum?

Guybrush: I kind of like it.

Duke: I don't. We need a name like KickAss Tribe or Death Dealers.

Shepard: We might get a new tribe name in the switch.

Duke: Okay.

Duke went off with Shepard to get supplies for the shelter.

Duke: Say I know that you are strong. Would you like to join my alliance?

Shepard: Sure.

Duke: Great.

**Duke's Confession: All I need is three. Shepard and SOAP make great strong allies and Guybrush and Glados are just useless. They are our first targets. **

Duke: We should take out Glados and Guybrush if we lose.

Shepard: Yeah, they are weak but I prefer not to lose.

Duke: Me either. I hate losing. Fights, games, and women.

**Shepard's Confession: So it looks like I am in two different alliances. Guybrush's alliance and Duke's alliance. Hopefully we won't lose or else I would be the swing vote and I would be angering whoever is left. **

Guybrush is out collecting items

**Guybrush's Confession: If anything can be picked up I will take it because it will become useful later. I just put it in my pockets. I mean I found a rock and that maybe useful later. **

SOAP: Bad news not enough wood for a shelter. We have some bones, and dried sticks enough for a fire.

Guybrush: Bones huh? Well I collected some maybe we can make a shelter out of bones and sticks with some rope that I found.

Guybrush takes some bones, sticks, and rope out of pockets and makes a big pile.

SOAP: How did you fit all that in your pockets?

Guybrush: Not sure. I stopped asking that years ago.

**SOAP's Confession: Guybrush is pretty useful out here. He is an asset. He works hard and he thinks positively. Hopefully he can perform well the challenges. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 1_

The tribe entered their camp which was by a small lake.

Axton: It's not much then again there is not much on this planet.

Gaige: Don't worry I will make a shelter today.

Maya: Good luck with that.

**Gaige's Confession: Just give me a day and I'll make the best shelter in the history of Survivor. Just you see. **

Gaige goes off on her own as Jack and Ellie go off to find the well.

Axton: I know what you are thinking. Jack goes first.

Maya: Duh of course. I mean he deserves to go after what he did.

**Axton's Confession: Jack has done so much atrocidies in his rule that he deserves to go. I do not care if he ends up being the most useful man it's like giving Hitler or Stalin and free pass after what they did. **

Axton: The alliance is simple. You, me, and Gaige. Jack is first than Ellie.

Maya: Good enough for me.

Jack and Ellie were looking for water.

Ellie: So I was thinkin that maybe you and me should be in an alliance.

Jack: I can not hold back…you are fat. I mean I've seen Nomad's before and they are fat but you are like a blimp. AHah do you like eat everything that you touch.

Ellie: Listen you idiot. I am offering to save you.

**Ellie's Confession: Vault Hunters stick together and once Jack is gone I am next. If I can get that jackass Jack on my side I might go farther. I can not rely on my good looks to go farther because all these men as wusses liking only skinny chicks. **

Ellie: So do we have a deal?

Jack: Yeah. We do.

**Jack's Confession: Oh my God! How do she walk? Well she more like waddles. I think if she gets into my Wildlife Preservation she would eat every animal…and my guards. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp.

Medic: We have a cave.

Scout: And a river.

Spy: Nice. Shelter is done and water. We can just sit back and relax.

Scout: We need fire. Yo! Pyro can you make fire?

Pyro gets some wood.

Pyro: Murrpphh Muurrf!

Spy: He wants us to stand back.

Pyro does something and a huge explosion is formed.

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 1_

Duke: What the *beep* is that?

SOAP: I guess one of the tribes just blew themselves up.

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 1_

The camp had a huge crater.

Scout: Whoa!

HW Guy: We got fire!

**Scout's Confession: As much as Pyro creeps me out and is a psychopath. He did create fire which does raise his stock in this tribe. Now to see how he fares in challenges. **

Spy goes off with Pyro.

Spy: We have two targets in this tribe. Scout and Medic. If you join my alliance you have a choice of voting one of the two off.

Pyro: Murrff?

Spy: Uhh who is that?

Pyro: Murrffff!

Spy: Uhh can you write it in the dirt?

Pyro takes a stick and writes "Murrfff" in the dirt.

Spy: Oh god.

**Spy's Confession: My original plan was to gang up against Scout and Medic but HW Guy likes Medic and hates Scout and Pyro…well he speaks mumble. I guess I have to come up with a new plan.**

Scout and Medic were by the fire talking and boiling water.

Scout: So I am front New York City. Playing the minor league baseball.

Medic: Nice. I am from Germany and I was a combat medic. Served in the United Nations on medical relief.

Scout: Awesome man.

Medic: Danka. We could be good allies.

Scout: Hell yeah. I am game for an alliance.

**Medic's Confession: Me and Scout will go far. We have a solid 2 alliance and HW Guy likes me because I am the one following him and healing him in battles. It will be a good time. **

_OC Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got into their camp.

Darwin: Okay here is the plan. Gyro and Hunter gather some wood. Blazek get some water and Battlehammer go create fire with your cannons.

Battlehammer: I have no ammo.

Gyro: Who put you in charge?

Darwin: I did. I led an army. I can lead you.

Gyro: Whatever. I'll get some wood from nowhere…since we have no wood only dirt and bones.

Darwin: Just get dirt and bones.

**Gyro's Confession: Darwin may think he is a leader. But he really is an arrogant jerk. I had an agent like him once. Got me into drugs and ran my band into the ground. **

Gyro: Maybe we should think about fire or water first?

Hunter: Yeah, I can make fire with a few twigs.

Darwin: No! We need shelter.

Blazek: Why don't we stop fighting? It is getting us nowhere. Darwin can be a leader. Just give him a chance.

Darwin: Yeah listen to Blazek.

**Darwin's Confession: Ha day 1 and I have the furry chick all over me. She's a former slave so she will be obedient and listen to everything I say. **

**Blazek's Confession: Darwin will be easy to manipulate. An easy first target while I feel out the rest. Battlehammer is immune since he is a robot but Hunter and Gyro are next. **

Hunter: So maybe we can find a cave.

Gyro: Good idea.

Hunter and Gyro go off together.

Gyro: I don't know about you but Darwin is pretty bossy.

Hunter: Agreed.

Gyro: Want to form an alliance and vote him out.

Hunter: Sure.

Gyro: You seem a bit quiet.

Hunter: Not real use to humans. I never hung out with any. My kind sticks to our own kind.

Gyro: Fair enough. Don't worry. I do not care that you have wolf ears and a tail.

Hunter: Good.

**Hunter's Confession: My species comes from a world with a lot of prejudice so that's why we keep to ourselves. Gyro seems different than most humans. I guess I will give him a chance. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 2_

Shepard and SOAP were trying to make fire.

Shepard: You sure you've made fire before?

SOAP: Plenty of times.

**Shepard's Confession: SOAP is pretty resourceful and he thinks he can make fire. He is special forces so he is use to roughing it. Where I come from we have supplies that can do that and a ship helps too. **

SOAP gets fire started.

Shepard: Great job. Maybe we can cook some rice.

SOAP: Or potatoes.

Glados: Oh haha.

SOAP: Sorry.

**Glados's Confession: Laugh if they want. I have no grudges those horrible monsters. **

Glados: Any of you in an alliance?

Shepard: I guess the game has no begun yet.

Glados: Same here.

SOAP: Well we have no use for alliances until we go to tribal.

Glados: Just do not vote me off.

Guybrush and Duke were off in the river.

Duke: No fish. This sucks. We need protein.

Guybrush: Well maybe there is algae or shrimp.

Duke: That is not a satisfying meal. I do not eat some fancy shrimp. I go for the steak.

Guybrush: Well there is always Skags.

Duke: That is what I am talking about.

Guybrush: According to what they told us they eat and defecate through the mouth.

Duke: *beep* it I lost my appetite.

Duke walks away.

**Guybrush's Confession: I can feel that Duke does not like me. Anytime I say something he tries to say the opposite. It's annoying but hey it's his personality. **

Duke: That kid pisses me off.

_Borderland's Tribe Day 2_

Gaige: It's done!

Gaige brings the tribe over to show off a magnificent shelter with a full roof, floor, and walls with a fire pit in the middle all made from metal and bones.

Axton: Nice job Gaige!

Maya: Awesome. I love it.

Ellie: Reminds me of my first home…until I outgrew it.

Jack: That is *beep*.

Gaige: I am pretty proud of myself.

**Gaige: See what happens when I get some bones, scraps of metal, and raiding the producer's camp of their metal. Maybe I should have added a second floor. Oh well. **

Maya: This will keep us fully rested until the challenge.

Jack: You guys will totally suck at the challenge. One look at me and they will surrender.

Axton: Why do you think that?

Jack: Only heroes win.

Axton: Then just surrender.

Jack: Heroes do not surrender.

**Maya's Confession: Day 2 and I want to throw the challenge to vote Jack out. But it would not be a good idea. Throwing challenges never works in the long run unless you are trying to get rid of a threat.**

Axton takes Gaige out.

Axton: Listen me and Maya wants a third member in our alliance.

Gaige: Sure I am in.

Axton: Great!

**Axton's Confession: Great Gaige is in. That is a majority of 3 vs. Jack so far. 4 is Ellie is on board. That will mean that we are safe until the switch. **

Gaige: Who are we targeting first?

Axton: Duh…

Gaige: Yeah stupid question. Sorry.

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 2_

Spy is sitting in the cave relaxing.

Scout: So what do you do outside of the capturing the flag and killing things?

Spy: Nothing. I do nothing.

Scout: You must do something. What is behind that mask you are wearing?

Spy: A face.

Scout: Okay…say would you like an alliance?

Spy: Sure we need to take out the Medic and HW Guy duo.

Scout: Really?

Spy: Yeah they are gunning for you.

**Scout's Confession: Medic gunning for me? That is not like him. I know that Spies hate Scouts because we sniff them out when they are pretending to be someone else. Medic's however try to help everyone that's why they are cool. They are the basketball player that does not care for points. They care about winning. **

HW Guy: I am so hungry!

Medic: We have rice.

HW Guy: But we ration it. I got a cup of rice a day.

Medic: We have to or else we will starve.

HW Guy takes out a sandwich and starts to eat it.

Medic: Where did you get that?

HW Guy: Om nom nom nom nom…producer's camp. Nom nom nom.

**Medic's Confession: Me and HW Guy formed a bond. With out a Medic HW Guy's die easy because they are slow and big target. We heal target. He will make a good ally. **

Medic: Where is Pyro?

HW Guy: Doing a confession.

Medic: He talks?

HW Guy: Not sure.

**Pyro's Confession: *Pyro is just staring at the camera blankly.***

**Camera Man: I see death…**

_OC Tribe Day 2_

Blazek and Darwin were sitting on a rock watching Hunter trying to start a fire.

Darwin: keep going Wolf boy!

Hunter: You could help.

Darwin: I am a bit busy here.

Blazek: Yeah hehe. So I have to go to the ladies room.

Darwin: I will be here.

**Hunter's Confession: Looks like Darwin made friends with the Lyran girl. It may seem cute but I have an uneasy feeling about her. **

Blazek goes up to Gyro.

Blazek: I know that you want Darwin out. I can help.

Gyro: I thought you liked him.

Blazek: I only liked him because I thought he was in power but it is obvious that he is annoying the rest of you and I do not want to go home.

Gyro: Don't worry. If you perform well in the challenges you will be safe until the switch.

Blazek hugs Gyro.

Blazek: Yay thank you!

Gyro: No problem.

**Gyro's Confession: Blazek is a good girl. She just allied with the wrong guy and she should not be voted off because of it. She dealt with enough stuff in her life. **

Blazek: You will not regret it. I still will flirt with him since he does not need to know that we are plotting against him.

Gyro: Yeah.

**Blazek's Confession: Most flirts coattail and suck at challenges. Me, not so much just wait until the challenge I will show everyone the wrath of the Lyrans. Not only am I cunning but I am strong and agile. I tricked crews to kill over a half dozen captains and I personally killed 10 crew members who got in my way. **

_Immunity Day 3_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. I am excited for this season looking at you guys. Duke how is your camp?

Duke: We got fire started and I have a good feeling about this tribe.

Nighteye: Maya how about your tribe?

Maya: It's alright although Gaige made a great shelter.

Nighteye: Nice. Scout your camp?

Scout: We have a cave and fire.

Nighteye: Hunter how about your camp?

Hunter: We do not have fire but we have a good tribe. We may not be cannon but we will show everyone what we are made of.

Nighteye: Great love that fire in your eyes. Today's challenge will have 1 person from each tribe trying to push the others off a platform. Last one standing wins a point. First team to 3 points wins reward which is a tarp, beans, flint, and a pistol for protection. You want this. Next two teams will win just immunity. Last place team will join me for tribal council. Let's get started.

Minutes later.

Nighteye: In the first round we have the leaders SOAP, Axton, Medic, Gyro…go!

Axton and SOAP battle it out. Gyro pushed Medic off and wrestles Axton and SOAP. SOAP shoves Gyro into Axton and is the last one left.

Nighteye: SOAP wins a point for Bubblegum Tribe.

SOAP: That was tough. This is going to be a fun 39 days.

Axton: At least I lost to some good opponents.

Nighteye: Next up is Glados, Jack, HW Guy, and Hunter…go!

HW Guy looks at Glados.

HW Guy: FOOD!

HW Guy chases Glados around the ring.

Glados: I am not food!

Jack: That just leaves you and me. A Wolf who are always the villain in any story. Prepare to be defeated!

Hunter runs over and shoves Jack off and grabs Glados and throws her off.

Hunter: Go get it boy!

HW Guy: FOOD!

HW Guy runs off the edge.

Nighteye: Hunter wins a point for the OC Tribe. Next up is Guybrush, Ellie, Scout, and Blazek…go!

Guybrush tries to attack Ellie and Ellie uses her belly to bounce Guybrush off the ledge. Blazek easily shoves Scout off and Ellie tries to grab Blazek but she trips Ellie and rolls her off.

Nighteye: OC Tribe wins their second point! One away from victory. Next is Duke, Maya, Pyro, and Darwin…go!

Duke runs at Pyro and pushes Pyro off as Darwin goes up to Maya.

Darwin: So after this game you want to go out with a real hero?

Maya: Screw you pervert!

Maya phaselocks Darwin and throws him into Duke knocking them both off.

Duke: That is one chick I never need to save.

Nighteye: Borderlands Tribe wins a point…next round is Shepard, Gaige, Spy, and Battlehammer…go!

Battlehammer: Battle mode engaged!

Battlehammer stomps the platform making it shake then charges and runs Shepard then Spy off the platform with ease.

Gaige: No way I am going to fight that thing.

Gaige jumps off.

Nighteye: OC Tribe wins immunity and reward! Next three up is Guybrush, Jack, and Scout…go!

Guybrush tries to push Scout off but Scout pushes Guybrush off with ease then takes out Jack.

Duke: Guybrush you wuss! He is smaller than you!

Nighteye: Team Fortress Tribe gains a point. The three tribes each have a point. Next is Glados, Axton, and HW Guy! Go!

Glados runs under Axton as HW Guy tackles Axton.

HW Guy: MY POTATO!

Axton: What the!

Nighteye: Bubblegum scores their second point. Next is Shepard, Maya, and Medic…go!

Maya phaselocks Medic and throws him into Shepard knocking them both off.

Nighteye: That ended quickly. Borderlands Tribe is up to two points. Next is Duke, Ellie, and Pyro…go!

Duke rams into Ellie and falls backwards. Pyro walks over.

(Pyro Vision)

Pyro sees two cupids smiling and laughing.

(Our Vision)

Pyro attacks both of them.

(Pyro vision)

Pyro is hugging them both.

(Our vision)

Pyro is punching and kicking both of them until they fall.

Duke: What the *beep* was that?

Ellie: I do not know.

Pyro: Murrff!

Pyro dive bombs them both.

Nighteye: Pyro that is enough! Remaining teams have 2 points each. Next is SOAP, Gaige, and Spy…go!

SOAP shoves Gaige off as Spy gets behind SOAP and pushes him off.

Nighteye: Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity! Last round. SOAP vs. Axton…go!

Both men tumble and fight until one falls off…

Nighteye: SOAP is off the platform! Borderlands Tribe wins immunity! Sorry Bubblegum Tribe but you will be seeing me at Tribal Council tonight. Everyone head back to camp.

_OC Tribe Day 3_

Hunter: Wow we kicked ass.

Gyro: I know. We did very well.

**Gyro's Confession: Pretty simple to know who is the strongest. Battlehammer, Hunter, and Blazek. I did very well against two commandos. Darwin however chose to flirt over winning. **

Battlehammer: That challenge was satisfactory. Tribe was efficient.

Hunter: Lets get this tarp up and I will make fire. I am in the mood for beans and rice.

Darwin: I thought I was the leader?

Hunter: Sorry but I survive in harsh conditions. If my kind is not in the slums of the city we are jungle.

Darwin: Fine whatever.

**Hunter's Confession: For the first couple of days nothing has been done around camp. I decided to take the leadership position and try my go at it. **

Hunter makes fire as the tarp was set up giving them shelter.

Hunter: Great!

Blazek: We are going to rock the pre merge.

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 3_

Duke: Weakling! Guybrush you got your ass kicked!

Guybrush: You lost your rounds too.

Duke: Against a crazy guy and a Siren chick. You lost against a belly and scrawny wimp.

Guybrush: I can be useful.

Duke: You have my vote to get out of here.

**Guybrush's Confession: I failed in a physical challenge. I could have done better but Duke failed too and he looks like one of those scary bad guys that can snap someone in two. **

Guybrush gathers Shepard and Glados.

Guybrush: We need to vote out Duke.

Shepard: What he said was low.

Glados: Yes, vote off the strong. I like that idea.

Shepard: Not just him.

Glados: Oh sorry.

**Shepard's Confession: Was between alliances but now I have to vote Duke off. His explosion and attitude will doom him tonight. I hate to betray SOAP but he is more of an asset than anyone else so he should be safe. **

Duke meets with SOAP

Duke: I told Shepard already we are voting out Guybrush.

SOAP: I know Glados is weaker but she won a round.

Duke: Exactly. She is smart so she can stay for one more round.

**Duke's Confession: I hate weaklings. If you are weak use your brains. Guybrush used neither and he should go. I know SOAP and Shepard are with me so I will not have any worries. **

The tribe gathers their stuff and heads to Tribal Council.

**Glados's Confession: Do I like to stay with an alliance? No I will choose the best option. I do not care for alliances it is a human weakness to seek shelter with alliances. We AI's only rely on ourselves. **

_Tribal Council #1_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Grab a torch and let's get started. So Duke you had a lot of promise with having three strong members what happened?

Duke: They are surprisingly strong but we have one person on this tribe that is the weakest link?

Nighteye: Is it Glados?

Guybrush: He means me. Yeah I performed badly. A few of us did but one challenge does not prove how strong you are. I did a lot around camp and I am pretty strong.

SOAP: He is useful.

Nighteye: SOAP who leads this tribe?

SOAP: I do. My background makes me the perfect leader and we have a shelter in the works and fire.

Nighteye: Shepard do you feel that SOAP is a good leader?

Shepard: Yeah, he's done a fine job. I led my fair share of squads but he's done well.

Nighteye: Before we get to the vote Glados how does it feel being in a potato.

Glados: Keep that fat guy away from me.

Nighteye: Okay Duke you are up first.

Duke goes up and votes.

**Guybrush**

Duke: You are the weakest link goodbye.

SOAP goes up and votes next.

Guybrush then follows up.

**DUKE**

Guybrush: Sorry but you could have treated me better.

Shepard goes up and quickly votes.

Glados hopes up to the voting podium and votes.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye grabs the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Duke**

**Guybrush**

**Guybrush**

**DUKE**

First person voted out Survivor…

**Guybrush**

Guybrush: Well it was fun.

Guybrush goes up with his torch.

Nighteye: Guybrush the tribe has spoken.

Guybrush's torch was snuffed as Guybrush waves goodbye and leaves.

Nighteye: Hopefully you made the right choice and your tribe grows stronger. Head back to camp.

**Guybrush's Final Words: I am out first and I was hoping to last a bit longer. Well Elaine was right. I guy I owe her 10 pieces of 8. Good luck guys. **

Next time on Survivor…two tribe members tries to throw each other under the bus after the vote. On Team Fortress Tribe one tribe member tribe to eat another. On OC Tribe one tribe member tries to over throw another.

Voted for Guybrush: Duke, SOAP, Glados

Voted for Duke: Guybrush, Shepard

Notes on the booted

Guybrush lasted until the finals in the first draft before I rewrote the entire draft and switched one tribe for another. His edit would have been worse if he lasted until the finals but he was the perfect first boot. Anyways thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 2 **He tried to eat me!**

Last time on Survivor 20 contestants landed on Pandora in four tribes and started the journey. On Bubblegum tribe SOAP took over as the leader as Duke and Guybrush had tension. In Borderland's tribe the tribe targeted Handsome Jack as Axton allied with Maya and Gaige. In Team Fortress Tribe Pyro killed a Skag and started fire as Spy plotted against Scout and Medic. In OC Tribe Darwin tribe to take over the leadership but Hunter took over as Blazek played both sides. Bubblegum Tribe lost immunity as Duke lashed out against Guybrush. Guybrush targeted Duke with Shepard and Glados but during the vote Glados switched her vote and Guybrush was voted out 3-2 vote. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bubblegum Tribe Night 3_

The tribe came back to camp.

Duke: That was close. Too close for comfort.

Shepard walks away.

**Shepard's Confession: I tried to stick with my gut and vote out Duke but Glados betrayed me. However if I want to survive I will have to say that I stuck with Duke and SOAP since they do not know that I flipped.**

Glados: You know that Shepard betrayed you.

Duke: You are just trying to cover for yourself.

Glados: True but Shepard will come over and claim that he voted with you. He was closer to Guybrush than I was.

SOAP: Hmm

**Duke's Confession: I am not sure if Glados is lying to me or not. But if Shepard did indeed betray me he will be next. Right now I can only trust SOAP. He stuck with me. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 4_

Duke goes up to Shepard.

Duke: Did you vote for me?

Shepard: No, it was Glados. I am loyal to you.

Duke: Either you are lying or throwing someone under the bus.

**Duke's Confession: Neither one is giving in on who voted for me. Never mind if I can get them to o against each other we have 2 free votes. I don't care which one goes next. **

Glados and SOAP were by the fire.

SOAP: So what do you do for a living?

Glados: I test people using portals and other stuff.

SOAP: Ah do they get paid a lot?

Glados: Umm…yessss they do.

**Glados's Confession: Until some monster came in and destroyed me and I was shut down for years. Long story short I was a potato for a bit after I woke up. **

Glados: That monster shut me down and then put me in this potato.

SOAP: Well I fought in a war and stopped a couple of maniacs from destroying the world.

Glados: There is no world without tests to settle the human curiosity.

**SOAP's Confession: Glados is a bit strange. She is all about testing and angry about being in that potato. My tribe is now consisting of Duke who seems to be about finding out who voted for him, Shepard who seems be sane but is trying to prove his innocence. I know he voted for Duke but Duke does not need to know about it. **

_Borderland's Tribe Day 4_

Ellie is cooking rice as Maya comes over.

Maya: That is a bit too much rice. I mean we agreed to a certain ration and that is three times as much.

Ellie: We are switching tribes soon.

Maya: How do you know?

Ellie: This game is predictable.

**Ellie's Confession: Ima big girl and I need my food. The switch is happening and we are getting some new food. I need food to keep my figure you know. **

Maya: Whatever still better than dealing with Jack.

Ellie: Where is he?

Maya: He is wandering around somewhere.

**Maya's Confession: Ellie is next to go after Jack. Unfortunately she is on our side but she is a huge liability. She is smart and has a killer instinct but she is slow and no physically fit. **

Axton and Gaige were sitting by a lake.

Axton: So what brought you to seek out the vault?

Gaige: Well I was hoping to use my technology to find the vault but like you Jack betrayed me.

Axton: Same here. I was a bounty hunter in Lynchwood bringing in outlaws for money but it got boring…and easy. Then I was contacted about a vault.

**Axton's Confession: Gaige is like a little sister to me. Someone who I can trust but at the same time I know that she can cause trouble in this game. **

Axton: So you must be pretty smart.

Gaige: Yes I am. My IQ is about 190.

Axton: WHOA!

Gaige: I know. I mostly use it to build things which did hamper my social life. My childhood was lonely as everyone saw me as the smart freak.

Axton: A freak? They are jealous.

Gaige: I guess so.

**Gaige's Confession: All I had was deathtrap and myself. I had no friends and my classmates never got to know me. Luckily I never got beaten up. I mean who wants to mess with a girl and her bot? **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 4_

Scout awoke to find someone chewing on his leg.

Scout: What the hell!

Scout sees HW Guy chewing on his leg.

HW Guy: Uhh you going to finish this leg?

Scout: That is my leg! What the hell are you thinking? Its day 4! Are we resorting to cannibalism already!?

**HW Guy's Confession: I do not mean to eat Scout but his legs remind me of skinny crab legs. MMMM crabs. He seemed offended that I wanted to eat him for some reason. **

Medic: What happened?

Scout: He tried to eat me!

Medic: There seems to be no damage.

HW Guy: I was just tasting him.

Scout: Not cool man. Not cool.

**Scout's Confession: What is wrong with this tribe. We have someone that is a psycho and a fat guy who is on the brink of cannibalism. Next you are going to tell me that the Spy is my mother. **

Spy: What happened?

Scout: HW Guy just tried to eat me.

Spy: Damn.

**Spy's Confession: Poor Scout. Being attacked by HW Guy. It will take the heat off me and put more heat on HW Guy and hopefully HW Guy will target Scout. **

Scout goes off with Medic

Scout: I know you like him but if he tries to eat me again I will target him.

Medic: I will talk to him. Do not worry.

Scout: Good.

**Medic's Confession: This is the first test of my alliance. Scout hates HW Guy for trying to eat him. I know HW Guy gets hungry bit if HW Guy continues to be a liability I might vote him out. **

_OC Tribe Day 4_

Hunter was working getting wood for the fire as he noticed that Darwin was sitting around.

**Hunter's Confession: Darwin did very little when he was a leader and now he is pouting around since I took over. I only became leader just to make our tribe thrive in this hostile environment. **

Hunter: Are you going to do anything?

Darwin: We have food, water, and shelter.

Hunter: We need more wood.

Darwin: Battlehammer is looking for wood.

**Darwin's Confession: I am suppose to be the leader. Hunter took my position and I want it back. He is gone. Like being a leader if I do not want you on my squad you are gone. I do not want Hunter on my squad.**

Gyro and Battlehammer were looking around for wood.

Gyro: So you fought a army named ARM?

Battlehammer: Correct.

Gyro: How long did the war last?

Battlehammer: War is still going on. Over 40000 years of war that spanned over thousands of worlds.

Gyro: Any clear winner?

Battlehammer: No.

They come across a mailbox.

Gyro: This is a weird thing to see in the middle of nowhere.

Battlehammer: There are mailboxes around here.

Gyro: But with our tribe's colors and name?

**Gyro's Confession: This is strange. A mailbox with our tribe's name on it. Not sure what it means. I am thinking it is for a twist and this is not where tree mail is either. **

Gyro: There might not be a switch after all.

Battlehammer: We must change strategies.

Gyro: To what?

Battlehammer: Vote out the weakest.

Gyro: Who is the weakest?

Battlehammer: You and Darwin.

Gyro: Crap.

Battlehammer: If I had emotions I would vote Darwin out over you but I do not have any.

**Battlehammer's Confession: I do not vote emotionally. Only strategically. If Gyro is the weakest or is the only that stands between me and victory I will vote him off but he is useful for the tribe right now. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 5_

Shepard goes over to Duke.

Shepard: Hey listen before you go on a witch I want to tell you that I was the one who voted for you.

Duke: Really?

Shepard: Yeah I thought we had the majority with Glados but she betrayed us and is hoping to make me on the outs.

Duke: Well I trust you less but I respect you more for coming to me and telling the truth. You are a total badass by doing that.

Shepard: Really? So am I next?

Duke: Hell no. Glados is. She's a potato and you kick Reaper's ass all the time. I rather have you.

Shepard: Oh good.

**Shepard's Confession: I am glad that Duke took it well although I am still third in the alliance of three but luckily if we go to tribal council again I will be safe until the merge. **

Glados approached SOAP.

Glados: Apparently Shepard wanted me to tell you that we are planning on voting out Duke and we need a third.

SOAP: Where is Shepard?

Glados: Talking to Duke bringing down his guard. He wanted me to tell you.

**SOAP's Confession: Maybe it might be the right time to tell Duke not to trust Shepard. But then again I may be over thinking it. I am going to watch those two to see what they do. **

Glados: Hehe.

**Glados's Confession: I need the other alliance to distrust Shepard. If he is trying to improve his stance in the tribe he is wrong. Do not mess with me. I maybe just a potato but I still have the intelligence of when I was in my core form. **

_Borderland's Tribe Day 5_

Jack was in the shelter relaxing.

**Jack's Confession: If there is one thing that wins games is a great social game and as much as I will regret it I have to act friendly to this group of villains. **

Jack goes up to Axton.

Jack: So how is the wife?

Axton: You me my sentry?

Jack: Wait you are married to a sentry gun? Oh haha what a loser! What you could not get a woman in real life. That is just too good.

**Axton's Confession: I never had time for a girlfriend. I move around a lot and maybe when I am old and rich I can retire with a hot girlfriend. I have the looks. **

Jack goes up to Maya.

Jack: So Maya what is up with those tattoos?

Maya: All sirens have them.

Jack: Interesting. Did you know that I once put a bounty on Siren's heads. It was kind of annoying. The assassins kept killing women and drawing blue markers on their skin. It was funny at first but my office smelled like…

Maya: Enough. Just leave.

**Maya's Confession: All of my will power held me back from Phase locking him and tossing him off a cliff. **

Jack goes up to Gaige.

Jack: So…

Gaige: If you speak I swear I will build a catapult to throw you to another tribe.

Jack: Fine screw you I was going to tell a hilarious joke!

**Jack's Confession: Fine if they do not value me then they can all just get voted out. I swear I will vote their asses out of this tribe. **

Team Fortress Tribe Day 5

Pyro is cooking a Skag by the fire.

HW Guy: Skag?

Pyro nods his head.

HW Guy: Can I have some.

Pyro shakes his head no.

HW Guy: You never let me have Skag.

Pyro: Murphh Murrpp Murrrpphhh!

HW Guy: Well your mother!

HW Guy storms off as Medic comes in.

Medic: Why didn't you let him have any Skag?

Pyro points to the pile of bones.

Medic: He ate all of those?

Pyro nods his head and gives Medic a leg.

Medic: Thanks.

**Medic's Confession: As much as Pyro is creepy and psychotic he sure knows how to cook and hunt. If he keeps feeding us we might consider keeping him longer. **

Spy goes over to Scout.

Spy: So since we are in the same tribe. You wanna make a pact to keep each other safe until the merge?

Scout: Sounds good enough.

**Spy's Confession: I need to stay safe until the merge. I do not want to make a permanent alliance but once I make it to the merge it is free game and I can make an alliance who I will eventually backstab once they trust me. **

Spy walks away as Scout goes over to the fire pit and gets handed a leg.

Scout: I think Spy is trying to play us.

Medic: Yeah, I know. Spies are always trying to get me to heal them. Then once I do they backstab me.

Scout: Yeah, I think we know who the first target it.

**Scout's Confession: I kind of forgave HW Guy for trying to eat me. Once Pyro decided to hunt and wipe out a lot of the Skags in the area he complained less. Now we can try to take out Spy but Spy is crafty and could be setting up other alliances. **

Spy: I'll give you my Skag if you vote out Scout.

HW Guy: Deal!

_OC Tribe Day 5_

Gyro, Blazek and Hunter were gathering wood.

Hunter: So what was being in the band like?

Gyro: Pretty good. Got into some drugs early on. We went into a decline. They called us a one hit wonder but we are slowly climbing back.

Hunter: Oh good.

Gyro: So what about you. What do you do? I know your species are used as labor.

Hunter: Most are. Some of us live in what few forests remain. I am a rescue guide who hunts down and finds lost tourists.

Blazek: That is nice.

Gyro: I know you are a slave. How did you become one?

Blazek: The Terran Empire is at war with my race and I was captured early as a child and was used as a slave ever since.

Gyro: That is sad.

**Gyro's Confession: The two people who I trust the most is Hunter and Blazek. If I can keep them close I know that they would be able to protect me in case a merge or switch happens. **

Blazek: They only good things about being a Lyran slave is I am able to see the galaxy. Hopefully one day I can get free. That is why I am hoping to win so I can pay my way to freedom.

**Blazek's Confession: If I win I am donating to the war effort. I will continue to be a "Slave" and wipe take out the Captains one by one. If they knew the truth. I was "Rescued" by my race when we ambushed and take over a ship. I just go to another ship and do that same thing. That's why I am one of the best assassins around. **

Darwin comes over.

Darwin: I want to speak with Hunter.

Gyro: Do not go bitching about him being leader.

Hunter: Its okay I can handle myself.

Blazek and Gyro leave.

Darwin: Okay you had your fun let be leader again.

Hunter: No.

Darwin: Why not?

Hunter: As leader you did nothing. You did not have the respect of your tribe. When I became leader we have shelter, fire, and water.

Darwin: So? I deserve to be the leader. I led many people into battle. You just lead a bunch of idiot tourists away from the woods.

Hunter: Yet, I lived in the woods and I know how to survive. Have you made fire without flint or constructed shelter?

Darwin: I usually have tools but no.

Hunter: Point made.

**Hunter's Confession: Darwin is pretty amusing. Apparently leading people in battle is the same as leading a tribe. Respect is earned not given and Darwin has no respect. **

Darwin storms to Blazek who is sitting in the shelter now.

Darwin: We are voting off Hunter.

Blazek: Okay sweetie.

**Darwin's Confession: Hunter needs to go. I have Blazek so far and Battlehammer is the swing vote if we lose. I might consider throwing the challenge but I want to be 100% sure that Hunter will so I'll start throwing challenges later. **

_Immunity Day 6_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge is a classic. Under this lake is some flotation platforms underneath a few boards. Your objective is to remove them and get the flotation platforms up. One member will have to do that. The others have to get across the lake using the platforms. If a member falls in they have to go back to the start. When all the members are across the tribe wins immunity. First tribe across wins reward which is your luxury items. Since everyone but Bubblegum has an extra member each tribe has to sit someone out.

Ellie: I will.

Hunter: Not a good swimmer I will sit out.

Pyro: Murrpphh!

Nighteye: Ellie, Hunter, and Pyro take a seat and let's get started.

Minutes later.

Nighteye: The ones diving down to remove the boards are SOAP, Axton, Scout, and Gyro…survivors ready…go!

The four dived down. SOAP gets their first and starts prying off boards. Axton and Scout follow and start on theirs. Gyro is last and starts prying off boards.

Nighteye: SOAP has a slight lead.

Gyro pulls off a board and swims to the surface to breath. Scout soon follows.

NIghteye: Axton is staying right with SOAP.

SOAP gets another board off as Scout goes back down followed by Gyro. Axton pries off another board.

Nighteye: Take your time it maybe a race but you can rest and rely on your tribe to make it across.

Axton stays down longer than SOAP who surfaces to breath. Axton removes the last board and frees the floatation platforms.

Nighteye: Borderland's tribe can go across now!

Jack: Watch and learn girls.

Jack jumps on the first platform and slips off.

Gaige: Loser.

SOAP gets his last board off as the platforms are free.

Nighteye: It is a race between Borderlands and Bubblegum tribe!

Gaige and Maya make it across as Duke and Shepard makes it across. Jack and Glados are slow going.

Maya: Come on Jack! I cannot believe I am saying that.

Gyro gets his boards free.

Nighteye: OC Tribe can start going acorss!

Jack makes it across.

Nighteye: Borderlands Tribe wins reward and immunity!

Blazek skips across easily as Battlehammer and Darwin are having problems.

Battlehammer: My shocks cannot keep balance I must advance slowly.

Blazek: Take your time.

Darwin slips off and falls in.

Gyro: Come on Darwin!

Darwin: I am trying!

Scout removed the last board.

Nighteye: Team Fortress Tribe can go across!

Glados makes it across.

Nighteye: Bubblegum Tribe wins immunity!

Medic and Spy makes it across as well as Battlehammer leaving just Darwin and HW Guy.

HW Guy: I'm scared! Water has no fish!

Darwin falls in again.

Gyro: Dammit.

Medic: HW Guy! I will give you extra rice if you make it across!

HW Guy: Oh boy!

HW Guy runs across.

Nighteye: Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity! They are safe. Sorry OC but you are going to Tribal Council tonight where one of you will be voted out. Head back to camp. And Borderlands Tribe you can pick up your luxury items.

_Borderlands Day 6_

The tribe came back to camp happy for their victory.

Axton: We kicked ass out there guys. Great job.

Maya: Yeah.

Gaige: I am glad that I am reunited with Deathtrap.

Axton: Where is Ellie and Jack?

Maya: Strategizing.

**Maya's Confession: I brought a piece of eridium with me. Sirens get their powers from it and I wanted to bring one with me in case my powers drain my energy. Jack brought a book about him. Ellie brought a hood ordainment of herself and Gaige brought Deathtrap. **

Maya: What did you bring?

Axton: A device that changes people's voices. Remember when we had to change our voice to Jack's.

Maya: Oh my god.

Axton: Time for a bit of revenge.

**Axton's Confession: Revenge is so sweet. Jack ruined so many lives and this is a bit revenge on their part. I am going to do my worst to him. **

Jack and Ellie were behind a rock. Axton sneaks over to the other side of the rock.

Jack: So Axton first.

Ellie: Hell no. Maya first.

Axton (Using Jack's voice): No you fat cow you are first.

Ellie: What!? You little snake!

Axton (Using Jack's voice): Want to have sex.

Ellie: Of course!

Jack: Wait that is not me!

Axton (Using Jack's voice): I always love you but I am afraid of expressing my true feelings.

Jack: No! I am not saying that!

Ellie grabs Jack and drags him away.

**Jack's Confession: (Jack is in a fetal position rocking back and forth)That was the worst thing ever to happen….I want my mommy! Why did I kill her!?**

_OC Tribe Day 6_

Hunter and Gyro meet up after they got back.

Hunter: He threw the challenge.

Gyro: I know. Darwin needs to go.

Hunter: He will vote for me.

Gyro: Yeah. We need to get Battlehammer on our side.

**Hunter's Confession: I sat out because I barely know how to swim. Battlehammer said he could do it and so did Darwin who bragged he would be first across and do you know what he kept falling in. He is out of here. **

Hunter and Gyro go up to Battlehammer.

Hunter: So we were planning on taking out Darwin.

Battlehammer: Darwin performed less than satisfactory in the challenge. I weigh a lot and I made it through.

Hunter: Exactly. Right now four of us are strong and he failed every challenge.

Battlehammer: You have made excellent points.

Gyro: Great.

**Gyro's Confession: In the last challenge Hunter sat out but he did well in the first challenge. I have not performed well but I fought through every challenge and Battlehammer and Blazek are beasts in the challenges. Darwin however is our weak link around camp and in challenges. **

Darwin and Blazek come up to Battlehammer.

Darwin: So here is the deal. Hunter needs to go. Coward sat out in the challenge.

Battlehammer: He performed better than you in the first challenge.

Darwin: But he thinks that he is the leader!

Battlehammer: He performs better in challenges and around camp. He earned it.

Darwin: You know that you are third in the alliance if you join them. If you join us we will give you second. Blazek does not mind being third.

Blazek: I never mind as long I am not fourth or fifth.

**Blazek's Confession: Darwin is WAY too easy. Like I would ever agree to be first. It's first or nothing for me. **

Battlehammer: I will think about it.

Darwin: Good.

**Darwin's Confession: Battlehammer is about as dumb as a hunk of metal can get. He will side with me 100%. Hunter you better have packed your bags because you are going home. I knew that throwing the challenge was a good decision.**

The tribe gathered their stuff and headed for Tribal Council.

**Battlehammer's Confession: I have listened to both points and made my choice. My choice is the one that would be best to get me further into the game. Nothing is personal. **

_Tribal Council #2_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Please grab a torch and we can start. So Darwin how has the first 6 days been?

Darwin: Not good actually. My tribe no longer believes in me in being a leader. I think I did well for the first few days.

Hunter: We had no shelter or fire. I led the tribe success.

Darwin: You chickened out in the challenge.

Hunter: I did what I felt was the best choice at the time. If I had to choose again I would have sat you out.

Darwin: Why?

Hunter: You threw the challenge. A potato did better than you.

Darwin: I barely had a chance with Gyro going slow in the first part.

Gyro: I was the best swimmer.

Nighteye: Hunter do you believe that Darwin threw the challenge?

Hunter: Either that or he has no coordination which is impossible since Mech drivers have to have really good coordination in order to drive one of those things.

Darwin: Do not accusing me of messing up once.

Hunter: You messed up in the previous challenge.

Nighteye: Gyro who is the better leader between the two?

Gyro: Hunter obviously. I mean he turned camp around and he is very good in non-swimming challenges.

Hunter: I just learned to swim before I came here.

Darwin: And do you do what for a living?

Hunter: We have boats and besides I never heard of any tourist getting lost in a lake.

Nighteye: Blazek what is your role in camp?

Blazek: Well I pretty much just stay quiet and avoid drama. Where I come from drama is everywhere. Officers always try to prove who is better by yelling and fighting. I hate it.

Nighteye: Battlehammer how are you voting?

Battlehammer: I am voting for who will get me further into the game. The person who I am voting off gives me the least chance of seceding in the game. This vote I believe will be a 3-2.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Gyro start us off.

Gyro goes up and writes a name down.

Battlehammer stomps up.

Battlehammer: Umm I have no hands or fingers. Can a camera man write down the name?

A Camera man goes over and writes down a name that Battlehammer whispered into his ear.

Blazek goes up and quickly writes down a name.

Hunter then comes up and writes down Darwin's name.

**Darwin**

Hunter: If you were voted me out if we lost the challenge fairly I would not have minded. If I get voted out from a thrown challenge then I would be pissed.

Darwin runs up and writes down Hunter's name.

**Hunter**

Darwin: Bye bye wolf boy.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye goes up and grabs the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Hunter**

Hunter glares at Darwin.

**Darwin**

Darwin smirks.

**Darwin**

Second person voted out of survivor…

**Darwin**

That is three votes that is enough.

Darwin: No way! Blazek nice job stabbing me in the back.

Blazek: Sorry it is for the tribe.

Darwin gets up with his torch.

Nighteye: Darwin the tribe has spoken.

Darwin's Troch gets snuffed as Darwin walks away giving his tribe the finger.

Nighteye: Not a surprising Tribal Council except for Darwin. Hope that you get stronger from this. Head back to camp.

**Darwin's Final Words: Betrayed by Battlehammer and Blazek. I hope they go next. The tribe just lost the strongest and smartest person in the tribe. I hope none of you make it to the merge.**

Next time on Survivor a new twist never before seen opens up new possibilities for allies and enemies. Two tribes go to tribal council and two people will be voted out.

Voted for Darwin: Hunter, Gyro, Blazek, Battlehammer

Voted for Hunter: Darwin

Notes on the booted. Darwin was an OC I made a few years back. His role was very smaller and he died after one use. He was a Mechwarrior who bragged how good he was until he took a missile to the face. He was a failed leader and that was his small role in this game.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 3 **The twist**

Last time on Survivor in Bubblegum tribe Shepard and Glados fought to stay in by trying to convince Duke and SOAP on who is more trustworthy. In Team Fortress Tribe HW Guy tried to eat Scout resulting in distrust however Spy's actions in trying to turn everyone against each other was not working. In Borderland's Tribe Jack tried to socialize only to have it backfire. In OC Tribe Darwin's laziness and ego irritated the tribe. Borderland's Tribe won reward and OC Tribe lost immunity thanks to Darwin throwing the challenge. Both alliances tried to sway Battlehammer but in the end it was not needed as Darwin was voted out 4-1. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 7_

SOAP was out exploring and came across a mailbox.

SOAP: What the hell?

He saw a card attached to the mail box.

SOAP: This mailbox is a way to talk to the other tribes. You can use it to make cross tribal alliances. Until the merge two tribes will head to tribal council…no *beep*ing way.

**SOAP's Confession: So two tribes from now on two tribes will head to Tribal Council and the only communication we have is this mail box. Problem is there are some rules.**

Soap is back at camp.

SOAP: We have a mail box to communicate with the other tribes. However we can only send out one letter from each tribe member every three days or tribal council.

Shepard: So we can either be greedy and try to make alliances or try to be nice and if we go to Tribal Council we tell them who we are voting for.

Duke: Sounds good.

SOAP: There are some other rules too. You can address a letter to a certain person or the tribe. If a letter is addressed to a certain person you can not open that letter or you will receive a penalty vote.

**Glados's Confession: Humans are paranoid and so if I address a letter to someone it could make the others think that others are trying to go against him or her. Hehe.**

Duke: Any plans on how to use this twist to keep us safe?

Shepard: I do. We find out who is on the outside and have them join our alliance. So when we go to Tribal Council we will have an extra vote. We even let the outsider choose who goes which could also weaken them.

Duke: Good idea. I know that Jack, Darwin, Ellie, Pyro, and HW Guy could be on the outside. Plus they could be the weakest.

Glados: We only have four chances. I do not want to go.

Duke: Consider yourself safe now.

**Shepard's Confession: This new twist really brought us together. At first me and Glados were fighting for third and now we are four strong. Nothing can change that. **

Glados is seen putting a letter in the mailbox.

**Glados's Confession: I could go with the tribe or I could make other deals. I decided to send a letter to Battlehammer from OC Tribe since he is the only other AI. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 7_

Axton comes back with the letter from the mailbox and read it to the tribe.

Axton: So this complicates things.

Jack: Yeah! You guys thought you could get rid of me. Well I am here to stay! I will vote you guys off one by one!

**Jack's Confession Just when it felt like the hero will go any day an opening has arisen! I will conquer this tribe one by one!**

Maya: Or we could just give them a better deal.

Jack: Oh no you don't!

**Axton's Confession: This new twist adds a new perspective to the game. Especially when we can only 1 letter per tribal council. We need to use it wisely. **

Axton gathers his alliance of Maya and Gaige.

Axton: We need to use our three letters wisely.

Gaige: I say we wait until Tribal Council to use them. If we are immune we can send out letters to the other three tribes and see who is willing to be in an alliance with us.

Maya: Good idea.

**Gaige's Confession: I like twists in any game. This will be a challenge. I had one other plan in store too for the new twist. **

Gaige: We should all take a tribe and stick with them and try to build a report with them.

Axton: Good idea.

Gaige: I call OC!

Axton: I got Bubblegum.

Maya: I guess I got Team Fortress.

Axton: Great!

**Maya's Confession: Well looks like I got the tribe full of men. Well maybe I can flirt my way into getting them to vote with us. Jack is still the target and I want him to pay. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 7_

The tribe was just finished reading the mail.

Scout: So this will complicate things.

Spy: Yes…very much.

**Spy's Confession: Hmm so many deals I could make. The tribe will not know what will hit them. I need to think on who to take out. Taking out the other tribe is pointless since it will be a tie. However if I agree to join them I could get into an alliance in the merge. **

Spy walks off.

Scout: We need someone to watch him.

Medic: Ya, HW Guy and Pyro watch Spy.

HW Guy: Will do!

Pyro: Murrffpphh!

Pyro and HW Guy walk off.

Medic: You think Spy will backstab us.

Scout: Duh. He's been trying to get me to vote you out.

Medic: Same here.

**Medic's Confession: Spy was powerless in the tribe but now he has a lot more power. However if Pyro and HW Guy watch him we can see who he is writing to.**

HW Guy and Pyro were following Spy. Spy looks over and seeing HW Guy trying to hide behind a twig and Pyro just stares at Spy.

Spy: Look fruit!

HW Guy: Where!?

Spy: Umm a mile over there!

HW Guy runs away.

Spy: Look a cute Skag!

Pyro spots a Skag and runs over to it.

Spy: Too easy.

**Spy's Confession: Those fools think they can send dumb and dumber over to watch me. I am master at this game and everyone will remember me as the best player ever. Move over Russell Hantz. **

HW Guy comes back covered in scratches and Pyro is covered in blood.

Scout: I do not want to know.

HW Guy: I fell off cliff.

**Scout's Confession: In hind sight not the best idea to send those two to watch someone as craft as Spy. I guess I have to do the job myself.**

OC Tribe Day 7

The gathered their tree mail.

Battlehammer: I never encountered this twist. I have no idea how to handle it.

Gyro: We keep our wits. Do not panic.

Blazek: But we are only four. Everyone else but Bubblegum Tribe is five. They can pick us off.

Hunter: True but there is always someone wanting to flip.

Battlehammer: I know someone who wants to flip.

Gyro: Who?

Battlehammer: Glados of Bubblegum. She likes me because I am a machine.

Hunter: We can work with that but we still have the other two tribes.

**Battlehammer: I already have a possible ally right now with Glados but I need someone from another team. I trust my tribe so if I get anymore letters I will share it with them. **

Hunter: Well we have to see if we get to Tribal Council.

Gyro: True.

**Hunter's Confession: I am very worried now. I am the leader and very strong and smart. Not a good combination. I hate to be the leader that goes and you forget. I want to be memorable while representing my species well in this game. **

Hunter: We are four strong at least. None of us will be backstabbing each other.

Blazek: True.

**Blazek's Confession: Except for me. Hunter and Battlehammer are my next targets. Battlehammer is the strongest in the game and will be easy to ditch and Hunter is the leader. My next challenge of people to get rid of is Hunter.**

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 8_

Glados was sitting on a log looking outwards into a bunch of Rakks.

**Glados's Confession: When testing in Aperture Science Labs I always tested in the name of Science. Without testing the itch is coming back. I mean it was always there but I overcame it. Here I have nothing to test and it is becoming unbearable. I must test. **

Glados builds a catapult and launches a rock.

Glados: Just not the same. I need test subjects.

Duke comes over.

Glados: Duke I bet you my rations that you can not beat up a Skag.

Duke: You are on!

**Duke's Confession: I live for a fight and Skags are just like little puppies here. I fought aliens the size of skyscrapers. These Skags are nothing. **

Duke goes over to a Skag nest and beats up a bunch of Skags and drags a little one over.

Duke: There. Where are my rations?

Glados: I am a potato I do not eat.

Duke walks away angry.

Glados: Aww much better itch is gone.

**SOAP's Confession: Duke is tough and all but he seems a little light in the brains department. I do not see him as a big threat in this game. He might be good to take far but he also has an awful attitude. **

Duke: Mother*beep*ing potato.

SOAP: Angry about being outsmarted by her.

Duke: No!

SOAP: Don't get upset. Take out the anger in the challenge tomarrow.

Duke: Oh I will.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 8_

Maya and Axton were walking around camp.

Maya: So you are married to your sentry?

Axton: Not exactly. I spend more time with her than anything else. I refer her to the misses. I guess it kind of stuck.

Maya: Wow.

Axton: When did you find out about your powers?

Maya: I was in school and I was constantly teased. One day my anger took the best of me and I phased locked the bully and threw him into his friends.

Axton: Ouch.

Maya: Yeah two injured and one dead. Not the best way to start out being a Siren.

**Maya's Confession: I like Axton and I trust him. Too bad he is not looking for a girlfriend because he is handsome enough for one. **

Axton: So any idea what we should do once Jack and Ellie are gone?

Maya: I hate to lose Gaige.

Axton: Same here. But she is the obvious choice.

**Axton's Confession: I trust Maya more than Gaige. Gaige seems more…umm how can I say it? Out there plus Maya is pretty hot. I would not mind going to the final 3 with her. **

Jack: Axton and Maya kissing in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

Axton: Won't you just crawl under a rock and die.

Deathtrap flies over.

Deathtrap: Target sighted. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAT E!

Jack: What the *beep*!

Jack runs as Deathtrap chases after him.

**Gaige's Confession: I knew I brought him for a reason. To kick Jack's ass. To be honest however he would make a good ally but I can not stand that ass*beep*. **

Gaige goes over to the mailbox and sends a letter.

Gaige: Dear Battlehammer. I would love to be in an alliance with you and your tribe. Please respond. We can be an alliance of 7 strong.

**Gaige's Confession: I do better with machines than with people so I might form a connection with Battlehammer from OC Tribe. He is a mech anyways. Maybe him and Deathtrap and be BFFs!**

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 8_

Scout and Medic were sitting by the fire as Pyro was cooking rice.

Medic: So I was in battle with HW Guy and he was about to die. Then soon boom! I do uber charge and HW Guy is invulnerable. He tore other team to shreds and we get intel and win.

Scout: Nice. I once scored a hat trick with intel. Captured it three times in one match.

Medic: Nice. I wish we were on same team.

Scout: Yeah we would make an awesome team!

**Medic's Confession: Me and Scout are a tight alliance right now. We will go far as long as he stays loyal and he seems very loyal right now. Spy is our only threat and once he is gone Pyro and HW Guy are next back to back. **

Scout: Say Pyro are you okay on voting out Spy?

Pyro: Mupfff!

Scout: Can I take that as a yes or no?

Pyro: Murrffpphh.

Scout: Umm okay.

Pyro goes back to cooking.

**Pyro's Confession: Muphhhff mupfff murrphh!**

**Camera Man: Huh?**

**Moments later Pyro was covered in blood with the camera laying down on the ground. **

Spy is talking to HW Guy.

Spy: So if we vote out Medic you and me can be in power.

HW Guy: But…Medic is good to me.

Spy: He called you fat.

HW Guy: Hehe that kidder.

Spy: Nevermind.

**Spy's Confession: None of these four are willing to follow me. Scout and Medic are too close and HW Guy is too loyal to Medic and Pyro…well I do not know where he is at. So I will probably ask to join the other tribe's votes if we go to Tribal Council. **

OC Tribe Day 8

Battlehammer goes to the mailbox and gets another letter.

Hunter: Dude you are popular around here.

Battlehammer: It's from Gaige from Borderlands. She wants Jack voted out and wanted me in an alliance with her.

Hunter: Accept it.

Battlehammer: Okay, I want you in the alliance as well since you are deemed most trustworthy.

**Battlehammer's Confession: Hunter is one of the best in challenges and in camp. His experience is worthy in a side alliance. **

Hunter: So if we join them in voting out Jack we can guarantee that we can last another 3 days.

Battlehammer: Agreed. We may have to cut someone out of the tribe in the future. Glados also invited me but I do not think she is good idea to join up with.

Hunter: I know. I expect her to go next.

**Hunter's Confession: It feels good that Battlehammer thinks of me as his number 1 ally here. It defiantly feels good to have a bit more security in this game where you are in a tribe of 4 with other tribes aiming to take you out. **

Gyro and Blazek were in the shelter.

Blazek: I feel on the outside of this tribe.

Gyro: Why?

Blazek: Because you and the guys are so tight.

Gyro: Well we are all strong and with the new rules I have no plans on ever voting you out.

Blazek: Oh whew. Thanks I was worried.

**Gyro's Confession: Blazek is a sweet girl and she does deserve to go far for what she has been through. I am sure that she thinks the same. I hate for any of us to go. Especially when we are all good at challenges with our strengths. **

**Blazek's Confession: If they knew that I was a clever assassin they would all be gunning for me. Lucky for me I am a good actress. Before I became an assassin I was an actor. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 9_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Take a look at the new OC Tribe Darwin voted out of the last tribal council. Today's challenge 2 tribes will attend tribal council and will do so from now on. Only twist is tonight two people will go and both tribes will vote twice. One person from each tribe will be voted out. Today's challenge will test your timing. We borrowed these Face Plats from Aperture.

Glados: Stole!

Nighteye: That is for the lawyers to decide. Over there is three face plates. One on each side of a lake. In the middle a crate is bouncing in the middle. One person will try to knock the crate into the water. Two others will grab it and drag it to shore while the last person will open the crate and assemble the puzzle. Since Boarderlands and Team Fortress has one extra member one person from each tribe will sit out. Who will it be?

HW Guy: Me!

Gaige: Jack?

Jack: I am competing. Heroes never sit.

Ellie: I would but I sat out last time.

Axton: I guess I will.

Nighteye: Okay HW Guy and Axton take a seat everyone else choose your positions. Also there is reward which will some extra supplies including a gun, rice, beans, and blankets.

Nighteye: Using the face plates are Shepard, Ellie, Scout, and Hunter. In the water are Duke and SOAP, Maya and Jack, Spy and Medic, and Gyro and Blazek. Doing the puzzle is Glados, Gaige, Pyro, and Battlehammer. Survivors ready…go!

Everyone but Ellie gets catapulted by the Face Plates. The face plate Ellie was on broke.

Glados: Oh dear she went over the weight limit.

Ellie: This thing is a wuss. It can not handle a lady like me.

Nighteye: Unless Borderlands Tribe can think of something they might be going to Tribal tonight.

Hunter slams into the crate knocking it into the water. Gyro and Blazek grab it and swims towards shore.

Shepard misses his crate and so does Scout.

Nighteye: OC Tribe has a big lead.

Shepard and Scout tries again and hits their crates knocking them into the water. Ellie jumps into the water and slowly swims to the center.

Gyro and Blazek gave their crate to Battlehammer who breaks it open and starts assembling the pieces. Duke and SOAP drags their crate to Glados. Duke breaks open the crate for Glados.

Nighteye: Battlehammer and Glados work on their puzzles. It might be close. Medic and Spy drag their crate to Pyro who sets it on fire.

Scout: Really?

Glados: Done!

Nighteye: Bubblegum Tribe wins reward!

Battlehammer: Done!

Nighteye: OC Tribe wins immunity! The challenge is over. Borderlands and Team Fortress tribe will head to Tribal Council tonight. Bubblegum enjoy your reward. Head back to camp.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 9_

The tribe came back a little angry about the challenge.

Jack: See you fatass I told you that you could not do that challenge.

Ellie: Well I wanted to fly like an eagle.

Axton: It does not matter who blew the challenge. We need to stick together and figure out who we can vote for from the other tribe.

Jack: Hey maybe we can vote out the fat guy from the other tribe…unless Ellie thinks he's cute.

Ellie: Duh!

Maya: That's nice but we need to vote out a threat.

Axton: Gaige go to the mailbox. I expect to get some letters from the other tribe.

**Axton's Confession: First Tribal Council with a twist. I fully expect to get some votes being the leader and one of the strongest. I am ready to make my case to have the tribe keep me around. Maya sent a letter that says to vote out Jack and I am sure that Jack sent a letter to vote me off. **

Axton: I say that we vote for someone who they tell us to vote for and see where it goes.

Maya: How about hidden immunity idols?

Axton: They have yet to come up. No clues. Not sure if they will be played.

Jack goes to the mailbox and drops a letter in.

**Jack's Confession: Axton thinks that he is going. No he is not. I want him to stay so I can beat him over and over again. I want his concubine Maya out though. Without her he will be weakened.**

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 9_

Spy went over to the mailbox and slipped a letter in. Scout came in and followed suit.

Spy: So trying to get me out?

Scout: No Pyro actually. The guy creeps me out.

Spy: Right.

**Spy's Confession: I know their tricks. They want me out but I made a better offer. I want Medic out. As much as I want Scout out he is our speedster. We need him to win a few challenges. Hard to be on a tribe of 1. **

Medic and Scout were sitting by the fire.

Scout: I told them to vote out Spy.

Medic: Good. I am worried that Spy would target either of us.

Scout: That ain't happening. I will fight to make sure he will go.

**Medic's Confession: I've been labeled as the team leader but me and Scout are both leaders here. If one goes the other can pick up the pieces and continue. I just hope that we do not go back to Tribal Council if we lose again. **

HW Guy goes over to Pyro.

HW Guy: So who are you voting out?

Pyro: Murrpff.

HW Guy: Speak English.

Pyro: (Angrily) Murphhff!

HW Guy: SPEAK ENGLISH!

Pyro: MURRPFHHHH! MURRFFF! MURRPFFHHH!

HW Guy: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND CANADIAN!

Pyro slaps his forehead and walks away.

**HW Guy's Confession: Gahh! Pyro angers me! He refused to speak English and keeps talking murpfhh murrff! Take off the mask!**

_Borderland's Tribe Day 9_

Maya comes over with the mail.

Maya: Okay we have two choices. Spy or Medic. Spy for being sneaky and backstabbing and manipulative and Medic because he is a leader.

Gaige: We can take out a threat or a leader. Not sure which one?

Axton: We need to make a choice.

**Maya's Confession: We are torn between taking out Spy who sounds sneaky and if he gets into the merge he could do damage but Medic is the leader and if we take him out Team Fortress Tribe would be weakened but the tribe would be pissed at us. I guess we will see how Tribal Council is. I am going to hate this tribal council because no one is in control. **

_Tribal Council #3_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council please grab a torch and let's get started. So first time we are doing this twist. Axton any thoughts on the twist?

Axton: Yes, it takes control from everyone and no one is safe. I mean I totally expect me of going tonight for being the leader.

HW Guy: I knew it! Pyro you owe me 20 bucks!

Pyro: MUrrphh!

Nighteye: You knew what HW Guy?

HW Guy: That Axton was the leader. I made a bet with Pyro.

Medic: Umm he did not take the bet and we all knew it.

HW Guy: Why don't you guys tell me these things?

Scout: We did dude.

Nighteye: Jack how are you voting in the next two votes?

Jack: I am voting for someone who I hate. Personal reasons and non personal reasons. Second vote is me just going with the flow.

Nighteye: Scout any thoughts on the vote?

Scout: Yes, I know that either me or Medic are on the chopping block. I hate for either one of us to go. I mean you have a tribe full of potential allies and if either one of us goes I do not think we can work together. Spy here is a backstabber and if he gets to the merge he will control it.

Nighteye: You just threw a tribe member under the bus.

Scout: One of us is going and for more than one reasons I want it to be Spy.

Spy: I am the outsider. If you vote with me I can help you eliminate the other 4.

Nighteye: Maya who is on the chopping block on your tribe?

Maya: Jack for obvious reasons.

Medic: We heard the reasons.

Maya: And Axton for being the leader. To be honest if Axton goes like Scout says it will be hard for us to be allies with the other tribe.

Nighteye: Ellie what happened in the challenge?

Ellie: I wanted to fly and your Face Plates broke. I cry foul.

Nighteye: They have a 300 pound limit. I told you and you claim that you are 299.

Ellie: Well I gained about 100 pounds since my last weigh in. Most of it is my kick ass rack!

Nighteye: Medic what made you lose the challenge.

Medic: Pyro burning the crate but mostly the other two tribes were very good at puzzles.

Gaige: They have two AI's so it would be hard to catch up with them anyways.

Nighteye: Well it is time to vote. Before we get to the vote we will bring out the purple rock. In the bag is two rocks. Whoever draws the purple rock their tribe will receive votes first.

Axton and Medic both grab a rock and revealed it. Medic got the purple rock.

Medic: Damn.

Nighteye: It is time to vote HW Guy start us off.

HW Guy votes

**Pyro**

HW Guy: You anger me.

Scout comes up and writes down Spy's name.

Scout: Sorry dude but I can not trust you.

Spy then comes up and writes down medic on his parchment.

Spy: This would be more thrilling if you did not suspect me first.

Medic walks up and writes down Spy's name.

Medic: You did this yourself.

Pyro votes and writes something down.

Jack comes up and writes down a name.

Jack: Get a real name like Mike or Sam. See you loser.

Axton comes up followed by Maya, Ellie, and Gaige.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. Nighteye gets the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Pyro**

**Medic**

**Spy **

**Spy**

**Medic**

**MUrphhh aka Spy**

**Medic**

**Medic **

**Medic**

Third person voted out of Survivor…

**Medic**

Medic: Crap. Well we tried.

Scout: Sorry friend.

Medic comes up with his torch as Scout glares at the other tribe.

Nighteye: Medic the tribe has spoken.

Medic's torch was snuffed as Medic walks away.

Nighteye: Time for the second vote. Jack you are up.

Jack runs up and votes.

**Maya**

Jack: Time to eliminate the bitch and make Axton my bitch.

Ellie walks up and votes for Maya.

Ellie: This is to save myself just in case the vote goes wrong. That and you get the attention of men. I want that attention.

Axton walks up and votes Jack.

Axton: So many reasons to vote you out.

Maya comes up and writes down Jack.

Maya: Go back into the ditch you came from.

Gaige comes up and votes.

HW Guy, Scout, Spy, and Pyro votes soon afterwards.

Nighteye: I will read the votes…first vote…

**Jack**

**Maya**

**Jack**

**Maya**

**Jack**

**Maya**

**Murrphhh aka Maya**

**Maya**

Fourth Person voted out of Survivor

**Maya**

Axton: Damnit!

Maya: It's okay. Just kick Jack's ass for me.

Maya turns to Team Fortress Tribe.

Maya: You made a big mistake.

Scout: So did you.

Nighteye: Two people were voted out tonight and it created some tension between the tribes. I like this twist already. Head back to your camps and do not kill each other on the way out.

**Medic's Final Words: I did not expect to be eliminated this early but that is the game. I do not blame the other tribe for voting me out. I mean it was a good choice. I would have made it pretty far for not being a physical threat and be likable. **

**Maya's Final Words: Damn you Jack! This kind of thing pisses me off. They do not know who they kept in the game. I hope it bites them in the ass because I wanted to play a little longer. Good luck Gaige and Axton.**

Voted for Medic: Spy, Axton, Maya, Gaige, Jack, Ellie

Voted for Spy: Medic, Scout, Pyro

Voted for Pyro: HW Guy

Round 2

Voted for Maya: Jack, Ellie, Scout, Spy, HW Guy, Pyro

Voted for Jack: Maya, Axton, Gaige

Next time on Survivor Scout tries to step as leader of a dysfunctional tribe. In Bubblegum tribe Duke gets wind of an attempt to make an alliance outside of the tribe. In Borderlands tribe a truce is made up between two rivals with no intention of keeping it. And in OC Tribe one member tries to pull a revolt.

Notes on the booted.

I originally had two boot lists for this season. The first one would have not been as interesting and Medic made it to the early merge but his character would not have been interesting. I felt an early boot would have been nicer for him and made him a bit more fun to write for.

For Maya her tribe was not in the original script and she was the only one I could let go from her tribe at this time. The rest still have a story to make. I wish I developed her a little more but she would have been more of a Lilith if I did anything else. Both boots were nice boots but good fillers.

Anyways enjoy reading and please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Episode 4 **WHAAAA my best friend was voted out!**

Last time on Survivor the tribes were introduced to the twist where they can communicate to the other through mail and two tribes will go to tribal council throughout the rest of the pre merge. Some took the twist well as others started to panic. Bubblegum Tribe won immunity and Team Fortress and Borderlands Tribe were sent to Tribal Council in a double vote. The minority and majority from each tribe scrambled to get the other tribe's vote. However Medic from Team Fortress was voted off and in revenge Maya was voted out as well as both majorities on both tribes suffered a blow. 16 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 10_

Duke was walking around the mailbox when he spotted Glados sending a letter.

Glados: Please respond ASAP.

Duke: This is interesting.

Duke walks over to Glados.

Duke: Making deals behind our back?

Glados: I was just trying to communicate to possible flippers.

Duke: Listen if you want to try to get others with us it's okay. Just tell us okay. We need to be on the same page.

Glados: Fine, Battlehammer from OC.

Duke: I would have targeted Hunter or Blazek.

Glados: They are in an alliance. Battlehammer is on the outside.

**Glados's Confession: Good thing Duke is stupid. Like all muscle heads he is easy to manipulate. I did tell the truth on trying to get Battlehammer but I lied about him being ally and the other tribe's alliance. In truth I want to betray this tribe. **

Duke walked away.

**Duke's Confession: Glados must think I am stupid or something. Of course I do not believe her. She attempted to throw Shepard under the bus and she will turn on us in a minute. She wants to make an AI alliance and I want to stop her but now is not the time. **

Duke goes up to Shepard and SOAP.

Duke: Bad news Glados is against us. She is trying to make an alliance with Battlehammer and might try to take us out.

Shepard: You sure?

Duke: She ratted you out and betrayed Guybrush. She might do the same to us.

SOAP: You have a point.

**SOAP's Confession: And I thought Duke was a fool. He really has some brains in there. Not surprising since he saved the world many times from aliens and pig men. **

Duke: If we go to Tribal with OC we might be in trouble other than that I believe that she will stick with us.

SOAP: Hope so.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 10_

Axton and Gaige were by the fire feeling down.

Axton: This sucks. We lost a good ally.

Gaige: And Ellie betrayed us.

**Axton's Confession: This sucks we lost Maya in a gamble. We wanted to weaken Team Fortress by taking out their leader. Well they united and took out Maya. Why not me? I was prepared to leave but she wasn't. Jack must be trying to break me down. It's not going to work. **

Gaige: However we can use this to out advantage.

Axton: How?

Gaige: Well we are no longer the majority which means that we might not be targeted. We can sell our votes to another tribe.

Axton: Interesting.

Gaige: Offer to vote out anyone on either tribe. Except for you or me.

Axton: Might be our best option.

**Gaige's Confession: It's fun being a genius because no matter how bad something is I can figure out a way out of it. Except with Axton if it comes to it I will vote him off to further myself in the game. **

Jack and Ellie were by the mailbox celebrating about the vote.

Jack: We did it!

Ellie: Yeah that bitch is gone!

**Ellie's Confession: Normally I like Maya back in the Scrapyard but in this game she is getting WAY too much attention. I wanted that attention now being the only woman on the tribe all the men will be drooling over me. Gaige is a female but now a woman. She is too young compared to the rest of us adults. She is more like a younger cousin or sister. Not a threat to my attention.**

Jack: Gaige is next. I want Axton to be powerless.

Ellie: Fine.

**Jack's Confession: Yeah Axton I am aiming for your allies. Once your bitches are gone you will become my bitch. I might keep you around until the merge then ditch you right before the merge. I have the power and it feels good!**

Jack: Oh we have a letter from Duke from Bubblegum last night. Hmm who is he calling wimpy ugly masked man. Ohh that jerk will go down!

Ellie: Hehe wimpy. So true.

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 10_

Scout woke up feeling a bit vulnerable.

**Scout's Confession: Last night my closest ally Medic was voted out and me and him we co-leaders of this tribe. Neither of us were strong enough to lead tribe alone but it looks like without him I have to lead. Since Spy never wants to lead. **

Scout goes up to HW Guy.

Scout: Yo! You want to get us some wood and Pyro can cook some rice.

HW Guy: WHAAAA my best friend was voted out! WHAAA!

Scout: Umm okay…

**HW Guy's Confession: That other tribe voted out Medic! WHAAA that makes me sad and angry and hungry. Rice sounds good. So down a sandvich. MMMM sandvich. **

Scout goes over to Pyro.

Scout: So any idea how to make trap for Skags?

Pyro shows him a hand made flamethrower.

Scout: Umm never mind.

Pyro: Mufff Murrpgg!

Scout walks away.

Scout: This is harder than I expected.

Spy comes over.

Spy: Do not get too comfy you are going home next.

Scout: That's what you think.

**Spy's Confession: Medic went last night. Since Scout is physically puny looking I decided to bran Medic as the leader and have Scout go next since he is the best at the challenges. After him it will be no problem to control Pyro and Medic. **

_OC Tribe Day 10_

Blazek goes and gets mail from the mailbox.

Blazek: One for Battlehammer and one for me.

Blazek opens her letter.

Blazek: Murphh murrphh murrff? Who wrote this? Aww it has a little heart.

**Blazek's Confession: Battlehammer has been getting a lot of mail recently and it maybe time to get rid of him first. We have a strong tribe so we can get rid of anyone and still make it far. **

Blazek hands the letter to Battlehammer.

Battlehammer: What is this?

Blazek: A letter. Someone must like you.

Battlehammer: Maybe.

Battlehammer reads it.

Batttlehammer: It is from Glados.

Blazek: Aww she likes you.

**Battlehammer's Confession: Glados wants an alliance. I am resisting responding as much as possible since I do not think she will make it far. And it would not be wise to anger a tribe that can rival our strength. **

Blazek: Maybe you can respond. It never hurts to have allies. You can always betray her if she is on the outside.

Battlehammer: I will thank you. You are a trustworthy ally.

Blazek goes over to Gyro.

Blazek: I am a bit worried about Battlehammer. He keeps getting mail. He might be playing both sides.

Gyro: Do not worry about Battlehammer. He is 100% loyal. We know that the AI's and Gaige are trying to get him on their side. It would work for us in the end.

Blazek: Okay I trust you.

**Gyro's Confession: I am a little worried about Blazek. I am beginning to feel like she thinks that she is on the outside. We did keep her out of our plans and if we continue to do that she might think it would be better to betray us. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 11_

Shepard, Duke, and SOAP were talking by the fire.

Duke: So who here is the biggest Bad-Ass of them all.

**Shepard's Confession: Us three guys decided to create a game where to compete to see who can convince the others on who is the biggest bad ass of them all. It's kind of silly but fun. **

SOAP: I helped stop United States from getting nuked.

Shepard: Stopped an alien invasion.

Duke: Me too but I made it look good.

SOAP: I stopped a Russian invasion but using a nuke on my own country to short out all of their vehicles.

Duke: Well I use weapons like the freeze gun and shrink ray.

Shepard: Well I stopped an invasion from an Armanda of robots that destroy all life every 50000 years.

Duke: Did you look like a bad ass doing it?

Shepard: Yeah.

Duke: *beep*

**Duke's Confession: Never play Bad-Ass with Shepard. He wins every time. But I am the only one that looks cool doing it. Other than that I love hanging out with SOAP and Shepard. We can kick ass together. **

SOAP: That was fun but we have to think on who to vote out from the other tribes.

Duke: Simple Jack, Spy, and Blazek.

SOAP: Why?

Duke: Because Jack is annoying, Spy is backstabber, and Blazek despite being the hottest is probably is the easiest to get out.

Shepard: You think a Lyran a hyena like creature is hot?

Duke: Says the man that sleeps with everyone.

Shepard: Not everyone! Could not figure out how to do it with Legion.

**SOAP's Confession: Unless we have a better deal our next targets are either Jack, Spy, or Blazek but we are open to other options if they come over to us. **

Glados receives some mail.

Glados: Yes I would like to join your alliance. I knew it!

_Borderlands Tribe Day 10_

Jack was pacing around camp.

Jack: I got rid of Maya but I am not sure if it will work a second time.

Ellie: Stop pacing you are making me dizzy.

JacK: Shut up fatass! I know a good plan! If we lose I will use my paper and pretend that it is from the other tribe.

Ellie: Good idea but what if the tribe all sends us their letters?

Jack: Well it is worth the risk.

**Ellie's Confession: Jack is such a bimbo. We have not lost and he is planning on the next tribal council. He should do what I do and relax. Relaxing helps a lot. Why do you think I survive on my own between two gangs and a ton of Spiderants? **

Jack: We either need to eliminate someone strong or Gaige.

Ellie: Okay. But you can waste your letter. I am keeping mine in case we lose. If we win I am sending my love letter to Shepard.

Jack: Wait Shepard?

Ellie: He is so dreamy.

**Jack's Confession: Axton and Gaige are against me 100% but in order to make sure I survive I need to turn them against another tribe. They never said that I can not fake writing a letter and show it to this tribe. The plan is prefect. **

Axton and Gaige were passing by carrying wood.

Jack: That is some good wood carrying! And why hasn't dinner been made and shelter reinforced?

Axton: Do it yourself! We are carrying wood to burn something.

Jack: Burn what?

Gaige: An effigy of you.

Gaige shows a statue of Jack made out of bones and wood.

Jack: Why?

Axton: For obvious reasons.

**Axton's Confession: Work around camp went downhill fast. We are actually two tribes living in one camp. We are against each other and we have to rely on a third tribe to setter the score. Me and Gaige gave up providing for Ellie and Jack. They are on their own.**

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 11_

HW Guy was looking out on a lake. As Scout walks by.

Scout: Whats up?

HW Guy: I came here to get away from food but everything reminds me of food.

Scout: Why don't you try to catch fish?

A Skag walks over to the lake. A tentacle reaches out and grab the Skag.

HW Guy: That.

Scout: Holy *beep!*

HW Guy: They are called threshers.

Scout: How did you know. When they were telling me about wildlife here you fell asleep.

HW Guy: They looked ugly.

**HW Guy's Confession: I came here to get away from food and instead I still think of it. Without food I encounter mood swings. Yesterday I was crying and today I am depressed. I need more food than rice and Skag. **

Scout: its day 11 pal. 28 more days and if you get voted out there will be a huge buffet.

HW Guy: FOOD!

Scout: Forget I said that. If you stay the more money you get.

HW Guy: Me like money!

Scout: There we go.

**Scout's Confession: He may have tried to eat me but HW Guy is part of my alliance and probably the only one I trust. I think Pyro is with us but I have no idea what he is thinking and Spy is 100% against us. **

Scout: It's just you and me versus the world.

HW Guy: Yeah.

Scout: Our plan should just be surviving and get Spy and Pyro out if we go to Tribal. I doubt we can defeat the other tribes with us split apart.

HW Guy: I agree.

Scout: you and me final 3?

HW Guy: Deal!

**Scout's Confession: I decided to make my first final 3 pact with HW Guy. I doubt it will work in the end but I have something to go on. And besides HW Guy is a nice guy once you get to know him. **

OC Tribe Day 11

Gyro and Hunter were relaxing by the fire.

Gyro: So who should go first from our tribe if it comes to that?

Hunter: Umm maybe Blazek but I hate to vote her out. We voted out our only expendable person.

Gyro: Yeah but how about when we get to the final 4?

Hunter: Depends on who is more of a threat to win. Battlehammer made some friends and jury votes easily, Blazek can use her past as a sympathy vote, and you maybe a jury threat later on.

Gyro: Same to you.

Hunter: I am thinking every man for themselves in the final 4.

Gyro: Hey I am up for that. And nothing is taken personal.

Hunter: Deal.

**Hunter's Confession: I am in the ideal position in my tribe. I have an alliance with Battlehammer and Gyro and not just any alliance a two person alliance and hopefully final 2 or 3.**

Gyro: So changing the subject back when I first met you. You were pretty shy.

Hunter: I am not use to humans. My species kept to themselves due to some humans go as far as killing us just because we have wolf ears and a tail.

Gyro: Oh man. That stinks.

Hunter: Yeah an entire organization was created to kill us off. Luckily some local governments gave us the right to kill in self-defense. If we feel threatened in any way we can kill.

Gyro: Did it work.

Hunter: Chaos happened for awhile as some of my species used it as an excuse for murder but that stopped after a while. So far it worked out well since when the enacted the law a few years ago.

Gyro: Good.

**Gyro's Confession: In the Unreal Universe you never hear about the culture of other species. Hunter's species was genetically engineered decades ago as labor but since went into the forests and started helping our tourists and keeping the ecosystems alive. He just got a lot harder to vote off if we make it to the final 4. **

Blazek approached Batttlehammer.

Blazek: So I am a bit worried.

Battlehammer: About what?

Blazek: I feel on the outside. No one really talks about strategy to me.

Battlehammer: It maybe because we think you are fragile and may not take it very well. If you wish to strategize with us just ask and we will include you.

Blazek: Okay thank you. If we lose I want to have an equal say.

Battlehammer: Done.

**Blazek's Confession: I want equal say so in case my plan to take out the fails I can have a plan B and follow the tribe. **

_Immunity Day 12_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity today's challenge…

Glados: I have a complaint!

Nighteye: Yes?

Glados: You called the Faith Plates. FACE Plates. That is incorrect.

Nighteye: No, I call them Face Plates because we drew faces on them. Today's challenge will test your balance. Everyone will be standing on a balance beam. Every 10 minutes we will place 10 pounds on both arms. Last two teams standing win immunity and last team standing wins reward which is a basket full of fruit, meats, and spices. Let's get started.

Everyone gets on the balance beams. Glados, Ellie, Battlehammer, and HW Guy fall off immediately.

Nighteye: And suddenly all four teams are down to 3 members each.

Spy: Hey Pyro your zipper is down.

Pyro stays unmoving.

10 minutes later.

Nighteye: Time to put the first 10 pound weights on.

10 pound weights were put on as Gaige and Jack fall off.

Nighteye: Borderlands tribe down to just Axton.

Gaige: Sorry.

Axton: I will win this. Don't worry.

10 minutes later.

Nighteye: Time to place 10 more pounds on each contestant.

10 more pounds was added as Spy and Scout fell.

Nighteye: We might have a repeat Tribal Council. Team Fortress has one member left and that is Pyro.

Scout: Stay in it Pyro!

Pyro: Murrff!

10 minutes later.

Nighteye: Time to add more weight.

More weight was added as Gyro and Shepard fell.

Shepard: Damn lost my concentration.

Nighteye: Bubblegum and OC is down to two member.

20 minutes later.

Nighteye: So far everyone is carrying 50 pounds now. We just added another 10 pounds.

Axton suddenly fell.

Nighteye: Axton is off. Borderlands Tribe is going back to Tribal Council.

10 minutes later.

Nighteye: Time for more weight.

Hunter sneezes and falls off.

Hunter: *Beep*

Nighteye: The only member left is Blazek.

10 more pounds was added to Blazek's weight and she falls off although on purpose. She hide that she threw the challenge well.

Blazek: Oh no! I am sorry!

Gyro: It's okay.

Nighteye: OC Tribe is going to Tribal Council tonight. All that is left is reward.

30 minutes later.

Nighteye: The three remaining survivors are carrying 80 pounds.

Duke slips off and accidently bumps SOAP off.

Nighteye: Pyro wins reward for Team Fortress Tribe.

HW Guy: YAY! Pyro!

Nighteye: Congratulations Team Fortress Tribe you won reward. Sorry, OC Tribe and Borderlands but someone will be voted out tonight. Head back to your camps.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 12_

Jack goes over to the mailbox with Ellie. Ellie mails a letter saying to vote Axton as Jack writes in "Vote Axton" on the paper and brought it over.

**Jack's Confession: I can forge handwritings so I forged someone's handwriting and brought the letter over and I signed it as from Battlehammer. Hopefully the idiots will fall for it. **

Jack goes over to Axton and Gaige.

Jack: Bad news Axton it looks like you will be going home. I got this letter from Battlehammer and he says to vote for you.

Axton: What!?

Jack: Yeah as much as I would love to vote your ass out. I want to take out some people from the other tribe.

Axton: And who do you suggest?

Jack: You choose. I will give you that honor.

Axton: And what if we choose to vote you?

Jack: I will simply vote with the other tribe. All four of them are voting for you and there is just you are Gaige.

Axton: Fine. Who do you want out?

**Axton's Confession: Damn it! How did Jack get all the power? This new twist sucks. With other tribes siding with the outsiders we have either hope that the other tribes vote with us. Like that worked last time or vote with Jack. **

_OC Tribe Day 12_

The tribe got some mail and read what the letters say.

Hunter: So Ellie wants Axton out and Axton wants Jack out.

Gyro: Great so we have two targets.

Battlehammer: Good, we should vote together.

Blazek: But who do we vote for?

Battlehammer: Through observation Axton is the leader and Jack and Ellie are outsiders. However Maya is out which gives Axton less power.

Hunter: Lots of good choice.

**Hunter's Confession: The one interesting part of this twist is who will benefit us more in the merge? Do you vote out Axton and gain a couple of allies but also a couple of jury threats but if we side with Jack we could be gaining a wild card which is not good either. **

Gyro: We need to choose quickly because we have about an hour.

Blazek: I will go to the mailbox to see if anymore letters come in.

Hunter: Good idea.

Blazek leaves.

Gyro: I have no idea which one of us is getting votes if they are voting one of us.

Hunter: That is scary.

Battlehammer: They are obviously still split and let's hope it stays that way.

**Battlehammer's Confession: Jack and Axton hate each other very much but there is still a chance they could be tricking us. We also need to watch for an idol if one appears. We choose a target and we are sticking with it. **

Blazek goes to the mailbox and mails a letter.

**Blazek's Confession: This will be a huge move in my part and I waited 12 days. I have chosen a target and I mailed in who should go. However I might betray my target or I could not. Let's see what Tribal brings us. **

Both tribes headed to tribal council.

**Ellie's Confession: Last tribal worked our way now we need to see if the second one works our way. Unlike my brother Scooter I am active in the plans and I do not hang around acting stupid.**

_Tribal Council #4_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. So Axton once again you are here.

Axton: I losing twice but we are not a strong tribe. Part of our strength left last time. All we have is Gagie, Ellie, and Jack and neither of them are in top physical condition unlike the OC Tribe.

Nighteye: Hunter any reason why you are here after being called a strong tribe?

Hunter: Arrogance really. I thought we were strong but then we get hit with a loss with two of us who should have been good at the challenge but I sneezed and Blazek fell off. Nothing can change that. It was a mistake on our part.

Nighteye: Blazek has them been any anger towards you for blowing the challenge.

Blazek: No, they all forgave me. Everyone blows a challenge and the fact that I was the last one on my team means something.

Nighteye: Jack, how are you voting?

Jack: That is for me to know and you to find out soon.

Nighteye: Any hints?

Jack: It will not be for someone covered in fleas.

Nighteye: (glares) Batttlehammer being an AI, does it affect your social game at all?

Battlehammer: Not really but I did get a couple of people to reach out to me for an alliance.

Nighteye: Anyone here tonight?

Battlehammer: Yes.

Nighteye: Gaige, will this be an easy vote?

Gaige: Not really. I have no idea who is going home or who is playing who. I am going to hate this vote 100%.

Nighteye: Gyro any chance that it might be you?

Gyro: I hope not. There is no reason to vote me off. I am strong but not the strongest compared to Hunter, Battlehammer, and Blazek.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Borderlands Tribe you will vote first followed by OC Tribe.

Jack got up first and voted. He flipped off the parchment before leaving. Axton followed in and voted. Gaige goes up and voted looking sad. Ellie came over last and voted.

OC tribe came up next with Hunter going up first and voting. Battlehammer stomped up next and voted. Gyro came in and voted as well with Blazek coming up last and voting.

Blazek: I am going to get so much hate but this will sweet.

Nighteye: I will count the votes.

Nighteye gets the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Axton**

**Axton**

**Axton**

**Battlehammer**

**Battlehammer**

**Battlehammer **

**Battlehammer**

One vote left

Fifth person voted out of Survivor…

**Battlehammer **

The OC looked at each other in shock as Battlehammer got up.

Battlehammer: I thought we had an alliance Gaige.

Gaige: Sorry I was going to vote Jack but someone gave us a better deal.

Battlehammer comes up with his torch.

Nighteye: Battlehammer the tribe has spoken. Battlehammer's torch was snuffed as Battlehammer walked away.

Nighteye: Another tribal council and another blindside. This twist opened up new possibilities and new vulnerabilities. Head back to camp.

**Battlehammer's Final Words: I was betrayed by a Lyran and an ally. If I had emotion I would be bitter but I called Gaige out and Gyro and Hunter knows that it was Blazek. I trust those two more than her. I need to trust my core from now on. Go win this one Hunter and Gyro.**

Next time on Survivor…Blazek is called out for her betrayal as a power struggle happens on two tribes. On Bubblegum and group of bandits try to raid the camp.

Voted for Battlehammer: Axton, Jack, Gaige, Ellie, Blazek

Voted for Axton: Battlehammer, Hunter, Gyro

Notes on the booted. I created Battlehammer a few years back but never did much with him. He was a Total Annihilation Fan character. I decided to place him in this game as an early boot. In a previous draft he lasted a couple of episodes more but still went early. Quite a shame he was pretty fun to write for. I was hoping for a side character that did not do much.

Also enjoy and comment. I am looking to see which characters people like the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 5 ** It's intimidation that can win challenges.**

Last time on Survivor Duke caught Glados sneaking letters to another tribe. On Borderlands tribe Axton and Gaige felt vulnerable knowing that their fates are in other's hands as Jack plotted his next move. In Team Fortress Tribe Scout tried to take control of the tribe but ended getting the trust of a depressed HW Guy. In OC Tribe Blazek plotted her next move and became suspicious of Battlehammer getting alliance offers from other tribes. During immunity Borderlands and OC Tribe went to tribal council after losing. The targets were Axton, Jack, and Battlehammer however Blazek flipped and Battlehammer was blindsided 5-3 vote. 15 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 13_

A gunshot was heard as 10 bandits entered their camp.

Duke: What the *beep* is this?

Shepard: I have no idea.

Bandit Leader: Give us your guns, girls, and food!

Glados: Umm I am a potato.

Psycho: We need flesh!

SOAP: Really? Do you know who you are dealing with?

SOAP pulls out his knife.

**SOAP's Confession: We heard warnings about the bandits. Luckily I found a knife a little while ago while exploring. These bandits are out manned. We have 3 combat veterans and an AI.**

Bandit Leader: Give us your food!

SOAP: No.

Bandit Leader: Alright boys! Kill them!

SOAP threw the knife into the bandit leader.

Psycho: Strip the flesh salt the wound!

Duke: Punched the Psycho in the face.

Psycho: Again! Again! In the face!

Duke snapped the Pyscho's neck

**Duke's Confession: 10 bandits, 3 bad ass heroes and 1 AI. Those bandits need more men.**

Shepard slammed his fist into the chest of another bandit as three started taking out bandits hand to hand. One bandit ran away and ran into Glados.

Bandit: Easy kill.

Glados: Oh you have no idea what I am capable of.

Bandit: Time to eat you.

Glados: Take one more step…I dare you.

The bandit takes a step and gets throw by a catapult.

Glados: Ahh there goes a test subject. Oh well this will make great data.

**Shepard's Confession: In the fight we managed to get a few guns and supplies from the bandits. The dead bodies was disposed of by the producers. I am glad they attacked us. Next time I am hoping for more of a challenge.**

Duke comes over to the lake to wash some blood off.

Duke: When did you build the catapult?

Glados: I do not sleep. I was hoping to test it on one of you but the bandit volunteered first.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 13_

Axton and Gaige were gathering supplies to build another shelter.

**Gaige's Confession: Last night was another hard night and after Tribal Council me and Axton decided to build another camp nearby. Jack thinks he runs the place but does not do anything and the camp is falling apart so me and Axton took half of the food and made our own camp. **

Axton: That is another tribe we can not work with.

Gaige: Yeah I was hoping to work with Battlehammer.

Axton: It sucks but I had a gut feeling on it. If we voted for Jack I could have gone home.

Gaige: I know. So what is our next move?

Axton: Same as always try to get someone to vote out Jack. Bubblegum maybe our only hope.

Gaige: Any plans?

Axton: Get Duke to hate Jack. Duke blows up in those challenges and if he is angered enough he might vote for Jack.

**Axton's Confession: So far Team Fortress and OC may not work with us leaving Bubblegum. Except the chances of us getting them to join us may not be too good since Jack and Ellie are less threats than me and Gaige. **

Jack comes over.

Jack: Hey douchebags! Where is my food?

Axton: We took half of the food. The other half is yours. This is OUR camp.

Jack storms away and goes to Ellie.

Jack: Those little ungrateful bastards!

Ellie: They split from us?

Jack: Yes! After I saved them.

Ellie: To be honest we do nothing around camp and in challenges.

Jack: They should be thanking us!

**Ellie's Confession: Axton is right. We have been abusing our position and we are two tribes. I joined Jack because he is not a threat and it is too late to turn back now. If I knew of the twist I would have joined Axton's alliance. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 13_

Scout was talking to Spy.

Scout: So not surprise that I am next right?

Spy: Yep. Pyro and HW Guy can not save you.

Scout: But without me you will lose every challenge.

Spy: I am betting that I will join another tribe at 2.

**Spy's Confession: I am just sitting back and relaxing now. Scout is helpless. I may not be able to control the tribe but I am puppetmaster when it comes to the other tribes. If we lose immunity I will just tell them to take out Scout the leader. **

Scout: You never know. Never act overconfident. You never know when it will come to bite you in the butt.

Spy: So? Outsiders are getting free passes here. In this game majorities are the outsiders.

**Scout's Confession: In any other game he would be voted out but in this game Spy is control in a tribe of 4 with 3 against him and no idol. I do not think that has ever happened before. **

HW Guy was with Pyro.

HW Guy: What are you cooking?

Pyro: Murrff!

Pyro hugs his pot.

HW Guy: Give it! Me hungry!

Pyro: Murrfff!

HW Guy and Pyro play tug of war with the pot before HW Guy rips it out of Pyro's arms.

Scout: Pyro why are you giving the pot of Skag innards to HW Guy?

Pyro points at HW Guy.

Scout: Well as long as it gets dumped. Those things are smelling up the place.

**Pyro's Confession: Murrff murrphh murrr!**

**Camera Man: He says that that he does not have to do chores as long as long as he tricks HW Guy in doing his chores. **

_OC Tribe Day 13_

Blazek was sitting by the fire was Gyro and Hunter walk over obviously annoyed.

**Gyro's Confession: Last night Blazek backstabbed Battlehammer and he went. Something is not right with her and we wanted to find out who she really is. She is too strong to be a slave and that move was well thought of since we counted all the letters and none of them said Battlehammer. **

Blazek: Hello guys!

Gyro: Drop the act. Who are you?

Hunter: Yeah you are obviously not a slave. You backstabbed us.

Blazek: I was scared.

Hunter: No you must have told them who to vote out. Who are you?

Blazek: Fine you caught me. I told you that I am a slave and it is true. I am a slave for the Terran Empire in the Star Trek Mirror Universe but I am also an assassin. I was not captured. I set myself to be captured so I can take out their captains one by one and put in less experienced crew as the captains. Then my ships would go in and capture or destroy the ships while I escaped with some crew members and gets transferred to a new ship.

Hunter: And what is your goal in the game?

Blazek: Simple to backstab the leaders. It was really between Battlehammer and Axton but Battlehammer did make me more nervous. Since you two are strong I will keep you guys around.

Gyro: Fine. But the minute we hear that you are going to backstab us we will vote you out.

**Blazek's Confession: Those two take things way to personally. I don't. If I get voted out I will not be bitter. If I lose an ally I will not hate anyone. It is just a game. If they keep bringing this stuff up I will backstab them. But I do not want to be in a tribe of 1. **

**Hunter's Confession: Blazek was not honest with us and because of that and the fact that she backstabbed us I will be looking to take her out. Not right now but soon. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 14_

Everyone but Glados was out throwing a fruit around like a ball.

Duke: Go long SOAP!

SOAP goes long with Shepard chasing after him. Duke throws the ball but it gets deflected by Shepard.

Duke: Nice deflection!

Shepard: Thanks. I use to play football when I was a kid.

Duke: Me too.

SOAP: Really?

Duke: Yeah, I kicked the *beep*ing alien's eye through the goal posts.

SOAP: Well I use to play rugby and football you guys know it as soccer in school.

**Duke's Confession: At first I did not trust Shepard because he voted for me but now seeing how he is one of the guys I trust him fully. Glados however is being anti social in this tribe. At least cheer for us you bitch. **

Duke: So have any of guys got seriously injured while in a fight?

SOAP: I got blasted by a missile. I came out with this kick ass scar.

Duke: I did not even get a scratch.

Shepard: I died.

Duke: Holy *beep* really?

Shepard: I got better. A collector ship blew up my ship and killed me but I was brought back to life.

Duke: Damn you are a total badass.

**Shepard's Confession: My plan with Duke was instead of trying to gain his trust I would show him that I was tough and unlike Glados I can socialize with people and get to know them. I hope Duke trusts me enough now. **

Glados was sitting off the side then walks away.

**Glados's Confession: The three men are kind of the ancient cave men. They are full of testosterone and must show who is better with their experiences and sports. Would be interesting to test but too bad I am not in my testing chambers. All the balls would be filled with explosives and their opponents would be turrets. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 14_

Axton and Ellie were talking by the fire.

**Axton's Confession: In this game a lot of people believe that a good strategic game wins survivor. Not true. A good social game is the key and despite being in a different alliance if I can get Ellie to like me maybe she might vote for me if she gets to the jury. **

Ellie: So then my Momma wanted me to join her bar and lose weight. And I said. Hell no. I ain't joining your bar. I'll move back to the Scrap Yard and she told me that I would not survive there if the gangs declared war.

Axton: I was there.

Ellie: Oh. Well I survived and I still have this kick as rack.

**Ellie's Confession: Axton is so nice. I mean he listens to my stories despite he was there for most of them. I might just vote for him if he makes the finals over Jack…then again I hate Jack I want Jack because he is my goat.**

Jack walks over.

Jack: What the hell are you doing in my camp?

Axton: Talking. Why?

Jack: You left this camp. Get back to your own camp or else…

Axton: Or else what? You will send a bunch of robots to kill me? You tried that many times.

Jack: I can kick your ass!

Axton: Right. You are just a wuss.

**Jack's Confession: Just a wuss? Would a wuss send in hundreds of robots in attempt to kill Vault Hunters? Hell no. I do that all the time. It is brave. Each robot costs 1.2 million and since I am rich enough to have a swimming pool filled with diamonds and a horse covered in diamonds I can afford a bunch of robots. **

Axton walks away flipping Jack off.

Jack: You will pay!

Ellie: I like him.

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 14_

Spy was walking around camp.

**Spy's Confession: The tribe already knows that I can not be trusted but that will not stop me from trying to split the two idiots Pyro and HW Guy apart. **

Spy goes up to Pyro.

Spy: Hey Pyro, HW Guy says that your cooking sucks!

Pyro shrugs.

Spy: He also called your mother a burnt corpse.

Pyro motions Spy to go away.

Spy: Fine.

Spy then goes up to HW Guy.

Spy: Hey HW Guy!

HW Guy: Yes?

Spy: Pyro wants to cut your rations in half.

HW Guy pulls out a card.

HW Guy: Read this is Spy is trying to turn you against someone. *Clears throat* I am very sorry to hear that. I shall have a talk with him insert time here. And hopefully me and insert tribe member here will settle our differences. Wait until Spy goes and go back to do what you are doing.

**HW Guy's Confession: Scout gave me a few cards to use in Spy tries to trick me again. So far they are working. **

Spy goes over to the fire as Scout walks over.

Scout: Having trouble?

Spy: It's so boring here.

Scout: Kind of tough to have fun when all you know is how to try to trick and manipulate others.

Spy: Go away.

**Scout's Confession: I seriously never seen Spy have any fun. He is always plotting. I know that it is only 4 of here but you have to make due. I can wait until a switch or a merge. Because right now Spy is not fun to talk to and Pyro does not speak English or maybe he does but that mask muffles it. And HW Guy talks about food and chain guns. **

Scout: Hey I am here if you want to talk about something.

Spy: No thanks.

_OC Tribe Day 14_

Gyro and Hunter were planning.

Hunter: I do not trust her.

Gyro: I know but we have to get her on our side.

Hunter: I know. But I think she will backstab us.

Gyro: Well maybe we can let her choose the next target.

Hunter: Fine.

**Gyro's Confession: Ever since Battlehammer was voted out Hunter really does not trust Blazek. It caused a rift in the tribe. Since we are only three strong we could be picked off one by one by a unified tribe. We have to work together against the other tribes. If we lose one more we are screwed. **

Gyro and Hunter approach Blazek.

Gyro: So since we are a tribe of 3 I was wondering who we should target next?

Blazek: What's up with Wolf boy?

Gyro: He is still upset about Battlehammer.

Blazek: He will grow up. Don't worry I will not target you two. I know that we can not afford to lose another challenge. So here is a list of possible targets. Duke and Shepard from Bubblegum. Spy and Scout from Team Fortress. Axton and Jack from Borderlands.

Hunter: And no throwing challenges.

Blazek: Don't worry. I want to win.

**Blazek's Confession: I just need to make it to the merge. I do plan on backstabbing them but not in the pre merge. Because if one more of us goes it would be disastrous. I know with 3 tribe members we would be ganged up on as the weak tribe but that is what I am hoping for. The other tribes have their cracks and I plan on exploiting each and every one. **

Blazek: So do not worry I will not backstab you guys.

Hunter: Good.

**Hunter's Confession: I do not believe her. She may act like she is on our side but she will backstab us without any regret. I will keep my eye on her and if I hear anything about a betrayal she will be gone from this tribe. **

_Immunity Day 15_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity Battlehammer voted out of the last Tribal Council.

A couple of survivors looked disappointed while a few were glad that he was gone.

Nighteye: Today's challenge will have you race across the sand looking for two bags. One person from each tribe will face off. When you get a bag you need to run back to your tribe's mat and if you score you get to eliminate someone from the other tribe. Last tribe left wins reward which is a fruit basket and steak plus some guns and ammo. The two tribes that get eliminated first will meet me at tribal council. Bubblegum, Borderlands, and Team Fortress need to sit out one person.

Spy: I will sit out.

Gaige: Me too.

Glados: I will sit out.

Nighteye: Okay first three up is Duke, Jack, Scout, and Hunter….go!

All four raced out to the area and started to dig. Hunter dug up a bag easily and started running to his mat with Scout on his tail. Scout easily caught up but Hunter threw him off easily and scored. Duke was digging up the bag. As soon as he got one Jack punched him in the face. Duke grabbed Jack and shoved his head into the hole.

Duke: Do not start what you cannot finish.

Duke ran back to his mat running over Scout in the process.

Nighteye: Duke and Hunter scored. You two can pick one person to eliminate.

Duke: Hunter.

Hunter: What?

Nighteye: Hunter is eliminated Hunter who do you want gone.

Scout: Psst. Eliminate one of us and we will help your tribe survive the next tribal councils.

Hunter: Pyro.

Pyro: Murrff!

Nighteye: Hunter and Pyro take a seat. Next 4 up are SOAP, Axton, HW Guy, and Gyro…go!

SOAP, Axton, and Gyro race to the area and started to dig with HW Guy lagging in the back. SOAP found a bag first and raced back and scored. Axton found the next bag as Gyro tackles Axton as HW Guy grabs the bag and makes it back to the finish line.

Nighteye: Okay who are you guys eliminating?

SOAP: Gyro.

HW Guy: Myself!

Nighteye: Wait what?

HW Guy: This challenge makes me hungry.

Nighteye: Okay fine. OC and Team Fortress has one player left. Next four is Shepard, Ellie, Scout, and Blazek…go!

Blazek clotheslines Scout as they ran to the area. Shepard starts to dig. Blazek grabs him and throws him into Ellie. She digs up both bags before they could recover and scores.

Nighteye: Wow…Blazek you can eliminate two contestants.

Blazek: Scout and Axton.

Nighteye: Team Fortress is going to Tribal Council and Borderlands is down to Jack and Ellie. Next is Duke, Jack, and Blazek…go!

Blazek and Duke race out and starts digging for a bag. Jack waits. Both finds a bag. Duke slams into Jack knocking him over as Blazek runs over him as well as both score.

Nighteye: Duke and Blazek score.

Duke: Sorry but Blazek is fierce and she must go.

Blazek: Then Duke goes as well.

Nighteye: OC Tribe is going to Tribal Council. Impressive Blazek but not enough. Bubblegum and Borderlands have 2 each. Next is SOAP vs. Ellie go!

SOAP races to the area digs up the bag and returns easily avoiding Ellie.

SOAP: Eliminate Jack.

Nighteye: Next is Shepard vs. Ellie.

Jack: *beep* this! Ellie is fat for this challenge we forfeit reward.

Axton: What!?

Jack: You heard me. Shepard could kick her ass.

Ellie: You idiot. I can do this!

Jack: No we forfeit!

Nighteye: Fine whatever. Bubblegum wins reward head back to camp.

Shepard: Can I give some of the guns to Borderlands?

Nighteye: Sure but why?

Shepard: We got plenty. And plus they might shoot Jack and eliminate him.

Shepard gains +5 Renegade.

Nighteye: Fine OC and Team Fortress I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to your camps.

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 15_

Scout was writing a letter to the OC Tribe.

**Scout's Confession: I knew that the other tribes were going to gang up on OC. I choose to work with them. I wrote a letter to them promising them safety if they target Spy, then Pyro and HW Guy if it comes down to that. Hopefully it would be just Spy.**

Scout meets with HW Guy.

Scout: We are voting for Spy.

HW Guy: Finally. He vote off Medic and no he pay!

Scout: Exactly. If this goes well you and me will be in the merge.

HW Guy: YAY!

**HW Guy's Confession: I really wanted to go to the merge. That means I will make jury. Next to food and sleep I want to be on the jury in this game. If I go to jury then I choose winner. **

Spy slips a letter to OC Tribe.

**Spy's Confession: I got Borderlands to vote out Medic and hopefully I can get OC Tribe to vote out Scout. With Scout out of the picture I can run the tribe and have the two idiots under my control. **

_OC Tribe Day 15_

Gyro: Well this sucks were are back to Tribal Council again.

Hunter: Not exactly. Team Fortress Tribe is at war with each other.

Blazek comes back with letters.

Blazek: We have two targets. Scout or Spy.

Hunter: Really? No one is targeting us?

Blazek: Nope.

**Blazek's Confession: At the challenge I decided to stop playing the helpless little slave and show them who I really am. I play dirty and that is how I plan on doing the challenges. As soon as they started to gang up on us I wanted to make them afraid of me so next time we get into a physical challenge I want them to be afraid. It's intimidation that can win challenges. **

Hunter: So Scout or Spy?

Gyro: Scout is the leader but we could use him in the merge. Plus he promised more targets if we meet at Tribal Council.

Hunter: Spy promised the same thing but he is a backstabber but he is an outsider.

**Hunter's Confession: Scout or Spy? We have no idea who should go so we decided that we can vote freely since if the other tribe was going to take one of us out they have the votes to do it. **

_Tribal Council #5_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Hunter how come despite having the strongest tribe you are back here for the third time.

Hunter: We were ganged up on but luckily Blazek gave a few of them bruises so they might have second thoughts.

Nighteye: Blazek I thought you were a slave?

Blazek: No, I am an assassin who pretends to be a slave. Me and Hunter are the two physically strongest in the tribe. Hunter has a thing about hurting others but I don't.

Nighteye: Scout you feel worried?

Scout: From my tribe…yes? From the other tribe. No. If they are smart they would vote with me.

Gyro: You might be planning on blindsiding one of us.

Scout: No there is someone else that needs to go.

Nighteye: Spy who is he referring to?

Spy: Me, in truth he is against me because I voted out his friend.

Scout: You are planning on backstabbing us even before you knew of the twists.

Spy: True but I am just trying to survive until the merge.

Nighteye: Gyro who are you targeting?

Gyro: Whoever will be the biggest threat in the merge.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Scout start us off.

Scout walks up to the voting podium and writes down Spy's name.

Scout: We were onto you since day 1.

Spy follows and writes down Scout's name.

Spy: Sorry but being an outsider has its advantages in this game.

HW Guy walks up and votes followed by Pyro.

Gyro starts the voting for the OC Tribe and writes down the letter S but the rest of the word is not seen. Hunter and finally Blazek walks up and votes.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye gets the urn.

NIghteye: First vote…

**Scout**

**Spy**

**Spy **

**Spy**

Sixth person voted out of Survivor…

**Spy**

Spy: Damn I tried.

Spy comes up with his torch and Nighteye snuffs it.

Nighteye: Spy the tribes has spoken.

Spy walks away.

Nighteye: Not much of a blindside glad to see a unanimous vote once in a while. Head back to camps.

**Spy's Final Words: Damn I was hoping to get farther but I was caught. They were smart to vote me out. Once I got to the merge I would have caused a lot of havoc.**

Voted for Spy: Scout, HW Guy, Pyro, Hunter, Gyro, Blazek.

Voted for Scout: Spy.

Next time on Survivor a hunt for idols that may or may exist begins. One member's actions during immunity gains new allies and enemies.

Notes on the booted. In two previous drafts Spy made it to the merge and made it to the finals then the final episode but it would have made him like a Russell so I had him be the puppetmaster except everyone was onto him. Even the ones who voted with him knew that he was a threat.

Also feel free to review and give your opinions on the cast.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 6 **Your parents *beep*ed a wolf!**

Last time on Survivor the three guys on Bubblegum bonded while Glados was left out. Bandits tried to raid the camp but were killed easily by them. In Borderlands Tribe Axton tried to get on Ellie's good side in order to attempt to gain her vote if he makes it to the final tribal council. In Team Fortress Tribe Scout plotted to get rid of Spy while Spy plotted against Scout. In OC Tribe Blazek revealed that she was an assassin agreed to work with the two guys. During immunity Team Fortress threw the challenge and OC was ganged up on despite vicious playing by Blazek. The targets were Spy and Scout and in the end Spy left in a unanimous vote of 6-1. 14 are left who will be voted off next?

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 16_

Duke was talking with SOAP by the fire.

Duke: So the merge is coming up.

SOAP: Hopefully in a few more days.

Duke: I have a plan.

SOAP: Really?

Duke: Yes, have you noticed how stronger survivors get targeted?

SOAP: Yes?

Duke: We can target the weak ones. We target Glados, Scout, Ellie, and Jack first.

SOAP: Umm should we try to ally with any of them?

Duke: No, I want the final 3 to be with 3 of us that kick ass in challenges.

**Duke's Confession: Everyone in every season is so scared of the ones that do well in immunity. Immunity gives you 3 more days and no one has won every immunity. Especially this series because so many are strong . The weak ones always make it far. If we eliminate them the immunities are going to be a lot more challenging. **

SOAP: If we target others from every tribe we will run out of allies.

Duke: I am sticking with my plan.

**SOAP's Confession: Duke is a bit stubborn. When he comes up with a dumbass plan he wants to stick with it. Me, I just want to see how the tribes interact when the merge hits…if it hits. **

SOAP goes over to Shepard.

Shepard: Hey. What's up?

SOAP: Just so you know Duke wants the weak one out once the merge hits.

Shepard: Yeah, I prefer just to wipe out one tribe at a time.

SOAP: Same.

**Shepard's Confession: I am not sure what to expect in the merge. I knew a few tribes have divisions that we can expose but I'll wait until I get there. **

_Borderland's Tribe Day 16_

Axton and Gaige were sitting around their fire bored.

**Gaige's Confession: The problem with no tribal switches is that after about two weeks everything becomes boring. There is no new stories or anything. We get up work around camp and sit around until a challenge.**

Axton: I hope a switch happens soon. I hate waiting around.

Gaige: Me too. I mean we shared all of our stories.

Axton: Yeah.

**Axton's Confession: I do not care if our tribe gets split up. We are bored to death in this camp. We explored the area in which we are allowed to explore and our only entertainment is harassing Jack.**

Axton was hiding behind a rock as Jack walks by.

Axton: (using the voice modulator) Jack this is your consciousness speaking.

Jack: Wait what!?

Axton: You will dive into that lake and cover yourself in Skag vomit.

Jack: Eww

Axton: Do it!

Jack: Make me!

Axton: Ellie naked.

Jack: GAHHH get that out of my mind!

**Jack's Confession: Okay I think my mind if really pissing me off. Stupid guilt. Heroes have no guilt. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 16_

Scout was looking around the camp.

**Scout's Confession: For the entire game the idols were never mentioned once. Not once so I want to see if I could find one. If I can it would guarantee me safety if I am ever in trouble. **

Scout looks around camp in every single area.

Scout: Where is it?

He passed by HW Guy.

HW Guy: What are you looking for?

Scout: An idol.

HW Guy: There are idols in this game?

Scout: Yes. Any idea on where to find one?

HW Guy: Food place?

Scout: Checked.

HW Guy: Shelter?

Scout: Checked?

HW Guy: Mailbox?

Scout: It's not there. It would be around camp.

**HW Guy's Confession: Scout has been stressed out ever since Medic was taken out. I am not worried. I maybe strong but I am not in any danger. I have anger issues and hopefully it is keeping me safe. **

After many hours Scout gave up.

**Scout's Confession: I guess they hid these idols well. Too well. I looked everywhere and there is no idols. I guess we have a season without idols. **

_OC Tribe Day 16_

Hunter was by the lake with Blazek and Gyro.

**Gyro's Confession: Very rarely do we have time to relax in this game. We survived another tribal council and very easily. Now the target has been taken off of us somehow. So hopefully no one will gang up on us now that we are working together. **

Hunter: Feels good to swim. I rarely swim.

Blazek: Not much of a swimmer?

Hunter: I only learned how to swim a few months before coming here. I never needed it.

Blazek: Well I do not know how to read.

Hunter: Really?

Blazek: Not English. I only know my own language.

Gyro: Well since we are taking about weaknesses I am a recovering drug addict.

Hunter: Which drug?

Gyro: Heroin and pot.

**Hunter's Confession: We are all exposing our weaknesses to each other. It may seem like a way to further our trust but in reality we can use this against the other. I am kind of worried because I would most likely be targeted if a swimming challenge comes up. **

Hunter: When the merge comes I want us to stick together. We would be stronger as a force of 3 than 3 individuals.

Gyro: I totally agree with you there.

Blazek: Yeah, sure.

**Blazek's Confession: I do not care what Hunter purposes I will go off on my own and if it means voting those two off first I will do it. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 17_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Spy voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge is a double reward and double tribal council. The two winners will go off on reward to a spa. The two losers will go to tribal council. Today's challenge is a relay race. The first part is a swimming challenge where one person needs to dive for a set of tools. The next player will use those tools to break down 3 walls. You can use any tool out of the bag. The last step is the last player will try to assemble a slider puzzle. First two tribes win immunity. Borderlands and Bubblegum please sit a member out.

Shepard: I will sit out.

Ellie: Me too.

Nighteye: You two sit out and everyone else choose your positions and let's get started.

Minutes later.

Nighteye: Swimming is SOAP, Scout, Jack, and Gyro. Through the walls is Duke, HW Guy, Axton, and Blazek. Doing the puzzle is Glados, Pyro, Gaige, and Hunter survivors ready…go!

The four jump into the water. SOAP gets to the bag first and starts to untie it followed by Gyro. Scout gets there next and starts untying his bag. Jack is last and slowly unties his bag. Gyro is done first and swims back up followed closely by SOAP.

Nighteye: Gyro is up first.

Gyro throws the bag to Blazek who opens the bag and takes a hammer. Duke gets the bag and takes the bag with him. Scout surfaces next and swims to shore.

Nighteye: Jack is taking his time.

Blazek starts slamming her hammer against a wood wall taking out boards. Duke uses the bag to slam through the first wall.

Nighteye: I really did not expect him to use the back that way.

Blazek: Damn this is going to slow.

Blazek starts kicking out the boards. Jack finally surfaces and tosses the bag to Axton who takes out a crowbar.

Nighteye: It's a close challenge so far anyone can win.

Blazek and Duke moves onto the second wall as HW Guy tries to take on the first wall. Axton starts prying off boards. Duke slams through the second wall then the third.

Duke: That is how we do it!

Nighteye: Glados is starting on the puzzle.

Blazek slams through the second wall as HW Guy goes through the first wall as well as Axton.

Glados: This is tough.

Nighteye: Glados is surprisingly struggling with the puzzle.

Blazek kicks through the last board as Hunter starts on the puzzle.

Nighteye: Hunter is starting the puzzle. HW Guy and Axton are at the last board!

Axton goes through the last wall as Hunter completes the puzzle quickly.

Hunter: Done!

Nighteye: OC thinks they have it…OC Tribe wins immunity!

Hunter: YES!

Axton breaks through the last wall as Gaige starts on the puzzle. HW Guy then breaks through the last wall as Pyro starts on the puzzle.

Nighteye: All three tribes are working on their puzzle. Not sure what Pyro is doing but Gaige is making quick work but Glados is still in it.

Someone was done with their puzzle.

Nighteye: For immunity…Borderlands Tribe wins immunity! Which means Team Fortress and Bubblegum tribes are going to Tribal Council! Borderlands and OC head to the reward area. Everyone else you have the day to decide which two are going home. Head out!

_Reward Day 17_

The tribe got to the spa and saw a buffet laid out.

Axton: This is awesome!

Gyro: Nice!

**Gyro's Confession: What a rebound in the challenge. We never fell behind in last this time. We came in strong and finished first and best of all we get to socialize with another tribe. Which is better for us since we mend anything broke while the other two tribes have more friction with each other.**

The tribes started to eat.

Jack: Do you know what is funny?

Hunter: What?

Jack: If Gyro and Blazek had a kid he would look just like you.

Hunter: No funny.

Jack: Why you have wolf ears and a tail! Your parents *beep*ed a wolf!

Hunter: You really have no friends don't you?

**Jack's Confession: Yeah so I met the other tribe and I tried to keep civil but serious we have a human, a furry, and a half furry. I could not resist making a joke. Some people have no humor. **

Ellie: Hey Hunter we have lots of good food here. Fries, hamburgers, and bacon. Why you eat that gross natural stuff?

Hunter: My body can not process processed foods. So I stick with the natural stuff.

Ellie: Ah that is the boring stuff. I'll take my bacon and butter.

**Ellie's Confession: If I had a stomach like Hunter I probably would have shot myself by now. I like fatty foods.**

Axton and Hunter walked away as they were done.

Axton: Hey sorry about Battlehammer.

Hunter: Not your fault. We were gunning for you.

Axton: Yeah, the part where I side with Jack was temporary. He helped take out Maya and I did not want me to be next.

Hunter: And Jack made you out to be a bigger threat.

Axton: So how about we work together.

Hunter: Absolutely. Should we take out Jack first?

Axton: Maybe depending on who the bigger threat is.

Hunter: Right there is still the threats on the other tribes.

**Hunter's Confession: I want to make many allies as possible on these tribes. If Scout survives then I have him and his alliance and Axton and Gaige. Because once the merge hits the strongest will be targeted and I want to get that target off my head. **

Axton: I think we will do well together.

Hunter: Same.

**Axton's Confession: I am glad that we targeted Battlehammer instead of Hunter. He is an interesting umm whatever he is and he is a good leader I can see him and me leading our alliances to victory in the merge.**

Jack, Blazek, Gyro, and Gaige were in a hot tub.

Jack: So Blazek being a pleasure slave do you think you can be useful and give me a full body massage.

Blazek: Umm no. And I am an assassin. So if you ask again I will make sure to pull out your lungs and drown them in this water.

Jack: Whoa! It is someone's time of the month.

Gaige: Do not listen to him.

Jack: Hey beardy! You look like a tanner version of ZZ Top!

Gyro: Please shut up. Do not make me pull that mask off.

**Blazek's Confession: Jack is…let me put this nicely. Has a game so horrible that Russell could beat him. No that is still too nice. If Jack goes to final tribal council alone he would still not get any votes. He is the biggest goat and anyone would LOVE to take him but he would annoy them by the end of day 2. **

**Jack's Confession: Looking at the other tribe I can see their edits. Blazek is the cute helpless girl that attaches herself to me and votes with me every time. Gyro is the leader who will get a villain edit once Axton is gone and Hunter is the cowardly follower. I know how these edits go. **

Gyro: Hey where is Ellie?

Gaige: Still at the buffet.

Gyro: Really? Wow.

**Gaige's Confession: Gyro is pretty cute. I mean he might be too old for me but still he has a nice body and he has the bad boy look with the beard and a few tattoos and he is in a rock band. **

Ellie was at the table and saw a bottle.

Ellie: Hey guys we have a message.

The tribe gathers around.

Ellie: Once you are done here please go to your new camp. You are now officially merged. You should make it to your new camp at night and there you will meet the remaining of the other tribes. Wow!

Hunter: A merge at 12?

Axton: It happens.

**Gyro's Confession: This throws our entire game into a loop but it is a huge relief since we no longer need to rely on which tribe will win challenges or lose challenges to determine who is voting with us. Now we are as mosh pit of 12. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 17_

Duke, SOAP, and Shepard were discussing who to take out.

Duke: So one of us has to go and one of them.

Shepard: Simple we vote out the one that they want gone.

Duke: And we vote for Glados.

SOAP: Easy. Let's send the letters to Team Fortress Tribe.

**SOAP's Confession: Really a no brainer on this one. Glados has to go. She is an outsider and she is smart. I know that if she got to merge she is weak enough not to have an early target and the brains to get to the end. **

Glados was by the mailbox.

Glados: There. This person should go.

**Glados's Confession: The alliance of the three guys are too strong and if I need to get farther one of them has to go. As for the challenge I threw it. It was a simple slider puzzle. A human with a lobotomy could have completed that challenge. **

Duke goes up to Glados.

Duke: I know that you threw the challenge. You are an expert at puzzles.

Glados: I never encountered a slider puzzle before.

Duke: Bull*beep* you threw the challenge and hope to take one of us out.

**Duke's Confession: Glados made a powerful enemy. If I wanted to I could boil her and eat her. It would get me expelled but it would end her that easily. I refuse to be beaten by a stupid potato. **

Shepard and SOAP were walking across camp.

Shepard's Confession: I feel a merge coming.

SOAP: Me too. If not now then in a couple of days.

Shepard: Us three to the end.

SOAP: Yeah!

**Shepard's Confession: I really like this tribe. I mean I was on the outside but I made amends with Duke and SOAP likes me. My social game got me far and I hope to put it to good use when I get to the merge.**

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 17_

Scout mails a letter and sits down by the fire.

HW Guy: So who is going?

Scout: Pyro. I hate to do it but I rather have you at my back than someone who refuses to speak in words.

HW Guy: I agree.

**Scout's Confession: I do not want to go down this early. I've been keeps this tribe on my shoulders since Medic went and I am tired and want to relax but I have HW Guy to look after and he is a wreck without food and Pyro is a psychotic manthing that burns everything. It's stressful. **

Scout: If I survive this I am going to sleep for the next couple of days.

HW Guy: You deserve it.

Scout: Thanks.

**HW Guy: Out of everyone in this tribe Scout does the most around here. He works, does every challenge, and leads us. It is exhausting and if this game keeps pushing him he might quit. I do not want him to quit. **

Scout goes up to Pyro.

Scout: So who are you voting for?

Pyro: Murrfff!

Scout: Huh?

Pyro: Muff Gurrff! Hurr Wurrff Gurrffff!

Scout: Okay I will vote with you.

Pyro: Muff

Pyro gives the thumbs up.

**Pyro's Confession: Murfff murr gurrff murfff! Muffpphhh guff murr muff! Mufff?**

**Camera Man: Why do we keep doing confessionals for this guy? He keeps saying that same murff language. **

**Pyro: MURRRFFFFF!**

The tribe starts packing.

**Scout's Confession: I am really worried tonight. They could take me out easily. There is four of them and three of us. Not even three since Pyro is not even on board. I might just vote with the majority and hope for the best. **

_Bubblegum Tribe Day 17_

SOAP: We have two letters.

Shepard: What do they say?

SOAP: One says vote Pyro and the other says Murffff Hurrf Wurrff Gurrff.

Shepard: I think he means HW Guy.

SOAP: Or we could take out Scout.

Shepard: We lets decide.

**SOAP's Confession: we have the numbers to take out any of them. Our tribe controls tribal council since it is 4 vs. 3 but it does not matter since one from each tribe is going. I guess I will wait and see. **

_Tribal Council #6_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Take a seat both tribes. So this is how it goes. Bubblegum member will be voted off first then Team Fortress member will be voted off. So Bubblegum it's been awhile since you have been here. How have you guys been?

SOAP: Pretty good. We've been pretty united and do well in challenges since we are three strong guys and a brain.

Nighteye: Pretty united?

SOAP: One member does not fit in.

Nighteye: Glados does he mean you?

Glados: Duh. I do not partake in human activities. I test and observe for Science.

Duke: Would be nice for you to hang out with us.

Glados: If I hang out with you guys my IQ would be lowered to a corrupt core. Hehe I kid. It seems useless to hang out with three early targets in the merge.

Shepard: Not every season has a strong guy voted out first. Just look at the previous seasons with Barney and Jar Jar going first. They were no threat and they went first in the merge.

Glados: Barney was a quitter and Jar Jar was annoying.

Nighteye: Shepard is it safe to say that Glados is your target?

Shepard: Well yes strategically and personally.

Nighteye: Explain.

Shepard: I voted with Guybrush knowing that him and her were allied. She backstabbed me and threw me under the bus. Luckily the other two guys were nice enough to forgive and forget.

Duke: Yeah.

Nighteye: Scout seeing all of this do you know who you are voting for?

Scout: Yes I know both of my targets tonight. It's going to be an easy vote. I just hope that I can stay. I worked my ass off and I am tired.

Duke: Tired after 17 days?

Scout: I lost Medic and have to babysit these two. No offense.

HW Guy: None taken.

Duke: That sounds like a quitter.

Scout: I never quit. While you guys were relaxing for 14 days I was fighting to stay alive. Now my tribe will be a tribe of 2 with or without me.

Nighteye: SOAP do you think Scout is a threat?

SOAP: Yes, but I admire his fight. His tribe lost 2 good members and without him his tribe would be picked off however having a tribe of two takes a target off your back since you are less of a threat and more of a swing vote.

Duke: He is still a quitter.

Scout: Where I come from I never give up no matter how grave the situation is. My team was down 0-2 one time. Do you know what we were tired and beaten up but we fought and we ended up winning 3-2. I never give up and I will never quit. Until my torch is snuffed I will continue to fight. Funny how a few words can make someone falsely accuse me.

Duke: Whatever.

Nighteye: Pyro I will ask you a question but you would just muffle your answer. So it is time to vote. Duke start us off.

Duke walks up and votes. He writes down Glados.

Duke: You could have been one of us. Too bad.

Shepard follows and writes down Glados. SOAP is next to come up and vote. Glados finishes up the tribe by voting. Scout then comes up and votes.

Scout: Hopefully this is the right choice.

HW Guy and Pyro votes.

Nighteye: I will read the vote….first vote…

Glados: Nighteye I have something to play.

Glados comes up with an idols and gives it to Nighteye. The rules state if an idol is played then all votes towards that person will be neglected…this is the idol.

Duke: *beep*

Nighteye: First vote…

**Glados **

Does not count.

**Glados**

**Glados**

**Murrff? (Glados)**

**Glad DOS**

**Glados**

None of these count. One vote left.

Seventh person voted out of Survivor…

**Shepard.**

Shepard: Damn.

Duke: What!?

Glados: Had to finish what I started.

Shepard comes up with his torch.

Nighteye: Shepard the tribe has spoken.

Shepard's torch was snuffed as Shepard walks away.

Nighteye: A Team Fortress member will now be voted out. Scout start us off.

Scout walks up and votes for Pyro.

Scout: Sorry buddy but you are expendable.

HW Guy votes next followed by Pyro.

**Hurr Wurrff Gurrrf**

Duke walks up next and votes for Scout.

Duke: You are weak mentally and physically. All you can do is run fast. That is good for running away and not fighting.

SOAP and Glados vote next.

Nighteye: I will read the votes…first vote…

**Hurr Wurrff Gurrrf**

I assume that is HW Guy.

**Scout**

**Pyro**

**Pie Row**

Eighth Person voted out of Survivor…

**Pyro.**

Pyro takes his torch and dips the entire thing into the flames and brings it over engulfed in flames.

Nighteye: Pyro the tribe has spoken.

Pyro takes out a fire extinguisher and puts out the flame as Pyro walks away.

Nighteye: Well it looks like a blindside and a straightforward vote. Head to your new tribe. You are merged.

**Shepard's Final Words: I did not expect that. I guess she got me after all. I am proud on how I played. I played it as honest as I could. I guess if I tried being evil I could have gone farther but my crew probably would not be happy. **

**Pyro's Final Words: MUUUUFFFFFPPPPHHH!**

Voted for Pyro: Scout, HW Guy, Glados, SOAP

Voted for Scout: Duke

Voted for HW Guy: Pyro

Next time on Survivor…12 members are part of a new tribe as rivalries are made and others at each other's throats for previous votes. Multiple alliances are made as no one knows who is with who as the vote is chaotic mess.

Notes on the booted. I never had a plan for Shepard. His character's personality is based on how you play the game. Good for the game but not for Video Game Survivor. He was just a positive filler character.

Pyro always went early in the first few episodes never making it to merge in the early drafts. At first the only joke was his muffled voice but after seeing Meet the Pyro I put that in a few jokes. He was a small comic relief character and nothing more.

Also there was going to be 7 pre merge episodes but the twist despite being interesting made the pre merge boring. So that's why I shortened it to six episodes. An interesting twist but made everything before the challenge a bore.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 7 **none of girls are worth dating.**

Last time on survivor in Bubblegum Tribe Duke plotted to target the weakest in the merge. In Team Fortress Tribe Scout attempted to find the idol with no luck. During immunity Nighteye revealed that it was a double reward and double tribal council. OC and Borderland's won immunity and a trip to a spa while Bubblegum and Team Fortress went to Tribal Council. As OC and Borderlands socialized. Before Tribal Council Bubblegum targeted Glados for being on the outside while Scout targeted Pyro. In the end Team Fortress sided with Bubblegum but Glados pulled out the hidden immunity idol and took out Shepard. While Pyro was taken out in Team Fortress Tribe. All four tribes were told of the merge. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

_Unnamed Tribe Night 17_

Borderlands and OC tribe was building a shelter with a fire lit as the other two tribes came in.

Duke: So you guys were told of the merge too?

Hunter: Yeah, we have a shelter being built but with 12 people some will have to sleep outside.

Jack: Dibs on shelter.

Duke: *beep* no.

Scout pulled Duke aside.

Scout: So I can tell you voted for me.

Duke: Must have been Glados.

Scout: No, Glados has a more robotic handwriting while SOAP is more militaristic, yours is in a style that you don't care. And I know that Pyro and HW Guy dislike each other. So I know it was you.

Duke: Fine but I voted for you because I see you has weak mentally and physically.

Scout: I carried the tribe on my back!

**Scout's Confession: I got a lone vote in Tribal Council and usually this would not disturb me but I know that someone is after me and that person is Duke. A person can be exposed by their handwriting and I figured out which one was Duke's. **

Duke: Well you said that you were tired.

Scout: Because of the stress but I will never give up.

Duke: Suit yourself but I am aiming to target the weakest.

**Duke's Confession: I have a list on who should go. Scout, Glados, Ellie, Jack in that order from who I feel is the weakest. Everyone else proved to be strong in their own way. My goal is to take those 4 out then have the eight of us fight it out. **

Glados was sitting in the shelter as Blazek walks over.

Blazek: So I heard you took out Shepard.

Glados: With an idol.

Blazek: Where was it?

Glados: In the mail box.

**Glados's Confession: On day 9 I found the idol. It was in plain sight and one I got it I knew I was safe so in the next Tribal Council that I was in danger I would take out one of them. I am surprised they did not catch one since I stopped caring about socializing with the tribe once I found it. **

Jack jumps into the shelter and takes a corner.

Jack: This corner is mine.

Gyro: Dude we had an agreement to give the four people who worked on the shelter the most got to sleep in it tonight.

Jack: Hey I worked.

Gyro: Dude you stood around giving orders.

Jack: I am a supervisor.

**Jack's Confession: I am the most important person on this tribe right now. If they do not respect that then they will be voted out. I will be here on day 39 as the jury votes for me. **

Gaige: Ignore him. He's next anyways.

Jack: In your dreams.

Gyro: Okay we can hang our dirty laundry in that corner.

Jack: HEY!

**Gaige's Confession: We are merged at 12 and what will make this merge interesting is that outsiders survived their tribes and none of us had more than a day of interaction. Next vote is going to be chaotic. I guarantee it. **

_Unnamed Tribe Day 18_

The tribe started making the shelter again.

Ellie: So I guess we need a tribe name.

Scout: I know. Anyone got any good names?

Jack: Handsome Jack Tribe. Best name ever.

Duke: No. And I thought Bubblegum Tribe was a terrible name.

Ellie: Kickass Tribe.

Duke: I like it.

Axton: I hate it.

Gyro: Maybe something to do with Pandora.

HW Guy: The Thresher Tribe?

Gaige: That works.

**Ellie's Confession: We've spent a good part of the morning making up a new tribe name and we got kind of tired making up names. When someone comes up with a name someone hated it. We finally got tired and agreed with Thresher Tribe.**

HW Guy: Paints the tribe Flag.

Hunter: Did you just name out Tribe. The Thresher Tribe?

HW Guy: Yes.

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 17_

**Hunter's Confession: I never expected HW Guy to put a question mark on the tribe name. Could have been worse. Could have been Jack Tribe. **

Blazek, Hunter, and Gyro meet.

Blazek: We have to stick together in the merge. It will give us the best chance at survival.

Hunter: Agreed.

Gyro: Who do we boot first?

Blazek: Let's feel around for whoever is being targeted. Right now even borderlands with four members is not a major majority factor since they hate each other.

Gyro: Agreed. We need to take to each alliance. If we get offers we will let the others know.

**Blazek's Confession: Of course if I get a personal offer for final 3 I will take it without telling the boys. Sorry but I am playing it for myself and both of you are likeable. **

Blazek: Anyone we should avoid voting for?

Hunter: Axton. I think we can work with him.

Gyro: And Gaige.

Blazek: Everyone else is free game?

Hunter: Yes.

**Hunter's Confession: We may not work with Axton but I want to keep him in the game for awhile. Because if I get in bad situation I may need him to bail me out. **

Scout and HW Guy were talking while getting water.

Scout: So just you and me.

HW Guy: Yep.

Scout: Do you know what is funny?

HW Guy: What?

Scout: We might last awhile. I mean we are two guys who pose no physical threat at all. You are strong but easily distracted and I am just fast.

HW Guy: Who do you purpose we do?

Scout: Stay under the radar and we might pull out okay.

HW Guy: Okay.

**HW Guy's Confession: Scout is a smart guy. He is the brains and I am the muscle. I follow him to final 3. If I win I will be happy but if he wins he deserves it. He did so much for our tribe. **

Scout: So if you get any offers you keep me in the loop and do not blab about any offers to anyone but me.

HW Guy: Got it.

**Scout's Confession: As soon as we were merged a HUGE weight was lifted off of me. No more struggling to keep a tribe a float. I can focus on my game now. **

Duke goes up to Hunter.

Duke: I have a proposal for you.

Hunter: Yes?

Duke: I want you in an alliance and we will wipe out the weak.

Hunter: Anyone from my tribe?

Duke: No, even your weakest which is Gyro still tangled and held his own against SOAP and Axton two commandos. So you are safe but 4 are not.

Hunter: Let me guess. Glados, Gaige, Jack, and Ellie.

Duke: Switch Gaige with Scout.

Hunter: Okay who do we target first?

Duke: We will see after immunity which I doubt any would win.

Hunter: Okay.

**Duke's Confession: I know that Hunter is the leader of his tribe and I wanted to go up to him first with the proposal. I will let me relay it to his tribe. **

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 19_

SOAP and Hunter were sitting the finished shelter.

SOAP: So do you have anyone in the military in your species?

Hunter: No, we are more likely to be shot than join the military. When we were laborers the military watched over us and shot anyone who even thought of taking a break. One night my species escaped and we lived in the forest ever since.

SOAP: I am sorry. Where I come from we save the world and not shoot innocents.

Hunter: So what have you done?

SOAP: Stopped the United States from being nuked and helped kill the person responsible for starting a war between the United States and Russia.

**Hunter's Confession: This merge is hard for me. I am not use to so many humans so I have not been socializing with many of them. Only with my tribe and once in a while Axton or Gaige. The rest just come up and talk to me. **

Hunter: So why SOAP?

SOAP: My real name is John but it was a nickname I got from boot camp.

Hunter: Ah.

**SOAP's Confession: Hunter is real interesting fellow. Aside from the wolf ears and tail he comes from a culture where the most powerful military are the bad guys to him. **

Lunch was being served as the tribe gathered around to eat.

Ellie: Now there is enough for one bowl of rice for everyone and we will split up the remainder.

**Ellie's Confession: One thing I like is cooking. I wish I could pig out but I know that is the fastest way off this game. So I am making rations and hope I can get leftovers. **

HW Guy is done with his rice first and grabs another bowl.

Blazek: Hey! That is shared between the rest of us. You just took half of the remaining rice.

HW Guy: I'm hungry and I am done first.

Blazek: Do they have manners where you are from? You have rice all over you.

HW Guy: Do not mock me!

Blazek: You think that you can scare me.

HW Guy: I am Bigger than you.

**Blazek's Confession: Really? The fat guy thinks he can take me? I may be 5'7 and 110 pounds and he is 6'3 and 350 pounds but I can still beat him down. I took on bigger.**

HW Guy: I will make a coat out of you.

Blazek: That is if you do not eat me.

Gyro: Whoa! Calm down you two.

Axton: Yeah last thing we need is a fight.

**HW Guy's Confession: Stupid fluffy girl thinks she can boss me around. She is wrong. I am bigger and need more rice. She is a third of my size. Not fair. **

Blazek: We will settle this during immunity.

HW Guy: You are on.

**Axton's Confession: Last thing we need is the biggest guy here taking on the smallest one here. Besides Glados. In truth it might be an even match since both are strong. I just do not want a bunch of us ejected for fighting. **

Duke, Hunter, Axton, and Gyro were by the fire.

Duke: I am disappointed. We need more chicks.

Hunter: We have 4.

Duke: Gaige is too young, Glados is a potato, Ellie is too fat, and Blazek is too hairy. No offense.

Hunter: None taken but this is not a game for dating.

Axton: Yeah, we are here to win and the girls might soon be voted out in a week or two.

Duke: I was hoping for some chicks.

**Duke's Confession: This stinks none of girls are worth dating. Where are the real women. The models. This game should be full of them? I was hoping to have one make it. The only attractive one Maya was voted out a long time ago.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 20_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. So Glados what is the name of the new tribe?

Glados: The thresher tribe?

Nighteye: You are not sure of the name?

Glados: No that primate over there came up with it and added the question mark.

Nighteye: Fair enough. Today's challenge will have you standing on a narrow ledge. You will be holding plates on your hands. You challenge is to stay balanced and have the plates be intact. Last one on the ledge and un dropped plates wins immunity. Let's start the challenge.

Everyone was on the ledge with plates in their hands.

Nighteye: This challenge has begun.

HW Guy, Ellie, and Glados drop out.

Nighteye: Just like that 9 are left.

Blazek: Showed you.

HW Guy: Grr.

Blazek: And I thought that animals growled.

Nighteye: No taunting.

10 minutes later Jack drops his plates.

Jack: Damn it!

Nighteye: Jack is out and 8 are left.

Jack: (mockingly) Eight are left my ass.

30 minutes into the challenge.

Nighteye: I have some cookies for anyone who is willing to drop.

Only Gyro drops out.

Gyro: I feel pretty confident.

Nighteye: Okay here are your cookies enjoy. 7 are left.

1 hour into the challenge.

Nighteye: I have to admit you 7 are tough. So whoever drops out gets a hamburger.

Gaige drops out.

Nighteye: Just Gaige? We might be here awhile. 6 are left.

2 hours into the challenge.

Nighteye: Any of you going to drop?

Duke: Hell no.

Scout: Never.

Nighteye: Not even for a pizza?

Scout, Blazek, and SOAP drop out.

Nighteye: That's a good way to get a few people out. You can share the pizza. Only Hunter, Duke, and Axton are left.

Axton: I am not dropping out.

Duke: Me either.

Hunter: Well I do not play fair.

Hunter's tail poke's Axton in the leg distracting him and making him drop a plate.

Axton: Damn it.

Nighteye: Axton is out. Distraction is allowed.

Blazek: Wish I thought of that.

Duke: Ah want to play it that way. Well look a flea?

Hunter: Nice try. Hey look an attractive intern.

Duke: Where?

*Duke drops his plates.*

Nighteye: Hunter wins immunity.

Hunter: Great.

Nighteye: Hunter you are immune for tonight's vote. For the rest of you one of you will be heading home. You have the night to think about it.

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 20_

Hunter: Hey sorry Axton for taking you out.

Axton: Hey no problem. It's just a challenge.

Hunter: So who are we taking out?

Axton: Jack. Obvious choice.

**Axton's Confession: I do not want Jack to get any farther. Now that the tribes are merge we can stop relying on others to make the tribes weaker. So I am going after him.**

Hunter: Okay I will tell Gyro and Blazek.

Axton: Great.

**Hunter's Confession: My tribe's goal is to see who is being targeted and either go with the majority or become the swing votes. So far we have Jack as a target.**

Gyro is with Duke and SOAP.

Gyro: Any idea on the target.

Duke: Scout for obvious reasons.

Gyro: Not sure what the reasons are.

Duke: He is weak and might slip by to the end.

Gyro: Okay.

**SOAP's Confession: So far I am with Duke unless a better offer comes because I want to go after an actual threat or a problem around camp. Scout is neither. **

Blazek walks over to Jack and Ellie.

Blazek: So who are you two targeting?

Jack: Axton.

Blazek: Why not HW Guy?

Jack: Why?

Blazek: He is obviously a pig. Ellie has a weight problem but she has self control.

Ellie: So sweet you noticed.

Blazek: Vote out HW Guy and we get rid of the fat of the tribe…no pun intended.

**Blazek's Confession: I was told to talk to Scout and HW Guy but screw that. I am not a messenger. I caught HW Guy taking extra rations and I will not starve if we run out of food. If you have not noticed we are in a desert. **

Blazek: We need others.

Ellie: I can go and try.

Jack: Me too.

Blazek: No, because you are a target if you go others will think you are scrambling and you may lose votes.

Jack: Fine.

**Jack's Confession: I may act like I am pouting but that bitch Blazek is like my little puppet. So cute and helpless. I can sit back and relax as my two puppets do all the work. Being the hero is easy work.**

Ellie goes up to SOAP.

Ellie: Who is the target?

SOAP: Scout.

Ellie: Over HW Guy?

SOAP: Well Duke wants Scout.

Ellie: Either Jack or HW Guy is going. You can be in the minority or you can be with us and vote out HW Guy.

SOAP: I am with you.

Ellie: Great.

**Ellie's Confession: I got SOAP on my side that is 4 votes but that is not enough. If Blazek can come through we will be golden as long as Jack does not take votes away.**

Glados walks by Jack.

Jack: How potato head vote for HW Guy.

Glados: I am so sorry that your parents abandoned you at birth. If it makes you feel better they probably would have been ashamed of you.

Jack: Ha they are proud of me…if I was not the one to kill them.

Glados: You are truly a monster. Not even worth testing. I know the perfect punishment for a specimen like you. 5 years in the chamber of acid. 5 years in the chamber of silence and 10 years in the chamber where robots scream at you and finally the incinerator.

Jack: Do not make me curve you into French fries.

Blazek returned to her alliance.

Blazek: HW Guy is a popular target around here.

Gyro: Duke wants Scout gone.

Hunter: And Axton wants Jack gone.

Gyro: So we need to decide on who should go.

**Gyro's Confession: So our alliance is kind of the swing vote and whoever we vote for will be the one going home. Such hard choices and the only good thing is that none of us is being targeted which is good for three threats. **

_Tribal Council #7_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. So Blazek how is the new camp?

Blazek: Pretty good we have a shelter for all of us. But the main problem is because some of us have an enhanced sense of smell it kind of smells like the inside of a gym bag full of used socks.

Nighteye: So who have enhanced sense of smell other than you?

Blazek: Hunter.

Hunter: Yes my sense of smell is closer to a wolf's than a human's but I ignore the smells.

Nighteye: Hunter did you need immunity tonight or were you safe?

Hunter: You always need immunity. You would be crazy to trade in a millions dollars for cookies or pizza.

Nighteye: True, so Ellie what is your new role within the tribe?

Ellie: I am the cook. I might look a bit pudgy but I ration things evenly. Because I do not want us starving to death or reducing down to cannibalism.

Scout points at HW Guy.

Nighteye: Scout why did you point at HW Guy?

Scout: Oh he tried to eat me during the first week. We made up since then.

HW Guy: It was an accident.

Nighteye: So was raiding our fridges at night?

HW Guy: Only once.

Nighteye: We caught you several times. Glados how is tonight's vote going to result?

Glados: Not sure. We have so many groups and there are three targets. I am not telling who they are but two deserve to go and one does not.

Nighteye: Duke, any idea who those targets are?

Duke: Duh we are voting for them. But you never know with hidden immunity idols running around. A fourth person might get blindsided.

Nigheye: Axton how will tonight's vote change the game?

Axton: Well we will know who is with who. I am hoping that the person voted out is a certain thorn in everyone's side.

Jack: He means me. And just to let you know I am not a thorn I am a huge threat to win this game.

The tribe bursts out laughing.

Jack: Laugh it up. I will defeat each and every one of you.

Glados: You moron you are making your target so large that even a blind deaf guy would be able to hit you from miles away.

Jack: Says the potato.

Nighteye: Calm down.

Duke: Hey Jack! Who call yourself handsome but I know you probably look like a piece of *beep* under there.

Jack: At least I am not some dumb jock that is roided up and lack any personality or backstory.

Duke: At least I get chicks.

Blazek: Sadly I rather date Duke than Jack.

Jack: You sir need a serious hair stylist. Do you cut your hair with a chainsaw?

Duke: Did you try and miss?

Nighteye: Okay enough. Let's get back to the questions. Gaige no question that Jack is a target?

Gaige: Yes, I hope he is voted out. He survived by pretending to be the outsider. If anyone of you knew what he did you would vote him out in an instance.

Jack: She is just upset that I tried to kill her. Did you see the sign that says nothing personal.

Gaige: Before or after you recruited a bunch of us?

Jack: Recruit? No you volunteered?

Axton: You sent me a letter about the vault. I was a bounty hunter before this.

Jack: Stop defaming my character. I am a hero of Pandora who stopped the…

Axton: You mean Roland, Morty, Lilith, and Brick?

Jack: They lied about that. I fought by myself and almost in hand to hand combat.

Axton: Rightttt.

Nighteye: SOAP any final comments before we get to the vote.

SOAP: Yeah I hope I am voting for the right person.

Nighteye: Okay it is time to vote. Duke you are up first.

Duke goes up and votes and writes down Scout.

Duke: Sorry but I have no respect for you.

SOAP and Glados both vote with Glados writing down Jack's name.

Jack then goes up and writes down HW Guy's name.

Jack: You are so stupid, fat, and smell so bad.

Ellie follows and writes down a name. Axton is shown writing down Jack's name.

Axton: Just leave already. You are driving me crazy.

Gaige, HW Guy, and Scout vote. Gyro goes up and thinks for a second and writes down a name. Hunter and Blazek go up and vote quickly.

Nighteye: I will read the votes…first vote…

**Scout**

Scout glares at Duke

**Jack**

**Jack**

**HW Guy**

**HW Guy**

**HW Guy**

**Jack**

**HW Guy**

**JAK**

**Jack**

**HW Guy**

5 votes for Jack, 5 votes for HW Guy, and one vote Scout. 1 vote left.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor and first member of the jury…

**HW Guy**

HW Guy: Damn.

Scout: Sorry man.

HW Guy comes up with his torch.

Nighteye: HW Guy the tribe has spoken.

HW Guy's torch gets snuffed as HW Guy walks away.

Nighteye: Oddly enough a non threat was voted out. Well there is 11 of you left so head back to camp.

**HW Guy's Final Words: I did not expect that. I knew the Lyran girl hated me but I did not expect 6 of people to vote for me. Well time to hit the buffet. I was growing tired of the game anyways. **

Next time on Survivor. Scout is alone on the tribe and struggles to fit in. One alliance feels betrayed by the other. One survivor changes his game plan after learning that his original plan is not being followed.

Notes on the booted. HW Guy was just a filler character for the Team Fortress tribe. The entire tribe was suppose to be a dysfunctional tribe once Medic left and HW Guy was the last of the dysfunction. So enjoy and comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 8 **I am a *beep*ing billionare!**

Last time on Survivor the tribes merge and alliances formed. The OC Tribe agreed to split up and make relationships with everyone. Scout confronted Duke as Jack annoyed the tribe. During immunity Hunter beat out Axton and Duke for immunity. Before tribal council OC alliance split up to see who the targets. Duke wants Scout gone. While Axton wanted Jack gone however due to a previous argument with HW and Blazek. Blazek got people to target HW Guy. In the end HW Guy was voted off in a 6-5-1 vote. 11 are left who will be voted out next?

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 20_

The tribe got back to camp with mixed feelings.

**Scout's Confession: I am the last one from my tribe. HW Guy got blindsided last night. Axton was sure that we had 7 votes and we only had five. Him, Me, Gaige, and HW Guy. Someone else voted but I am not sure who. I am alone and might go next. **

Axton: Hunter why didn't you vote with us?

Hunter: I really did not need to vote with you. But I kept the vote off you.

Axton: But Jack needed to go. He was a cancer.

Hunter: We thought strategically.

Axton: Fine, as long as Jack goes next.

Hunter: Or an ally.

**Axton's Confession: I really do not trust Hunter, Gyro, or Blazek. They stabbed me in the back and left Jack in this tribe. I need to make some quick moves to go back into power again. In the last vote we let OC Tribe manipulate us and they blindsided and took out someone that should have stayed.**

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 21_

Gaige pulls Scout aside.

**Gaige's Confession: With us down in numbers we need to create a powerful alliance and bring in some extra members. With Scout alone he could need a stable alliance. **

Gaige: Hey me and Axton are creating and alliance. Hopefully an alliance of 6 or 7.

Scout: Who do you have so far?

Gaige: Axton, me, and hopefully you.

Scout: Okay just find a few more members.

Gaige: We have a few ideas on who to bring in.

Scout: Good. Who?

Gaige: Duke and SOAP.

**Scout's Confession: I have nothing against SOAP but Duke is after me. I doubt he'll join with me in the alliance. Unless last night's vote gave him a rude awakening. **

Duke and SOAP were talking.

Duke: Dude what happened?

SOAP: I got a better offer. Sorry man but your plan was not going to work.

Duke: So what now?

SOAP: Not sure we could stick with Jack's alliance or join another alliance.

**Duke's Confession: Last night I was the lone vote for Scout. After the vote I realized that maybe my plan to vote out the weakest was not the greatest of plans. I was so tempted to vote out Jack for his behavior but as stubborn as I was I kept with Scout. This time I will stick with an alliance. But they better watch out. I am not a follower.**

Duke: I can not stand Jack. I would be willing to join another alliance.

Axton walks over.

Axton: How about my alliance. So far I have Gaige and Scout and possibly Glados but she does not socialize much. But I would not count on it though.

Duke: Okay good we are in.

SOAP: Who is going first?

Axton: Jack, Hunter, Blazek, or Gyro. Either of them are good.

Duke: What about an idol?

Axton: We do not have enough votes to split we have to choose one of them.

**Axton's Confession: So far it's 5 versus 5 if Glados does not join any alliance. I believe we have her but she is not speaking to anyone right now. However if I know Jack he will find some way to piss someone off and they will flip. **

Hunter and Gyro were by themselves.

Hunter: Umm is it just me or did we just find ourselves unwillingly allied with Jack?

Gyro: Yeah unfortunately.

Blazek comes over.

Blazek: Apparently Jack thinks we are allies.

Hunter: We just wanted to take out an easy target and not ruffle feathers.

Blazek: Well we did.

**Blazek's Confession: Step 1 take out HW Guy. Step 2 make the others go against Gyro and Hunter. Step 3 betrayal. I do not need Hunter and Gyro and I fully planned on blaming them for HW Guy's demise. **

Blazek goes up to Gaige and Axton.

Blazek: Sorry for voting out HW Guy. I originally wanted Jack but they wanted HW Guy.

Gaige: Didn't you have a fight with HW Guy?

Blazek: Yes but it was not personal. They wanted HW Guy because they thought he would be easy since his tribe only had 2 people. Trust me I am not with them.

Axton: Fine but if you vote with us next you are in.

Blazek: Good.

**Gaige's Confession: I do not trust Blazek but right now we need all the people we can get. If she is true to her word then we can get all the help we need and it will split up the OC Tribe. **

Glados was walking by Jack.

Jack: Hey why did you vote for me?

Glados: It was the best choice at the time.

Jack: Yeah, well guess what you are next. No one votes for me.

Glados: What about the others.

Jack: I got HW Guy out. They can not organize a counter that quickly.

Glados: Well the other alliance has five people. And all I need to do is flip. Unless you have a better offer.

Jack: Yeah, jump into the pot so we can boil you alive.

**Glados's Confession: Is Jack for real? I gave him an offer to give him the majority and he throws it away. How he is still in the game defies all logic. **

_Reward Challenge Day 22_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will have you fill out a survey on what you think about the other survivors. After you are done I will ask a question and whoever is correct on the majority gets to smash another contestants target. Each person has three targets and once someone runs out of targets they win reward which is a picnic. Everyone go fill out the survey and come back.

Everyone goes off and fills out the survey and comes back.

Nighteye: Okay first question…who smells the worst?

Gyro: Duke

Hunter: Axton

Blazek: Duke

Scout: SOAP

Axton: Hunter

Gaige: Jack

Jack: Duke

Ellie: Gyro

Duke: Me

SOAP: Me

Glados: Duke

Nighteye: It was close but Duke got the most votes.

Duke: Damn I knew it. It pays to be this awesome.

Nighteye: Gyro, Blazek, Jack, Duke, and Glados can hit something.

Gyro hits Axton, Blazek hits Jack, Jack hits Duke, Duke and Glados hits Jack.

Nighteye: With that Jack is out. Duke and Axton are down to 2.

Jack: I hope you all choke.

Nighteye: Shut up Jack. Next question who would you never want to see again?

Gyro: Jack

Hunter: Jack

Blazek: Jack

Scout: Jack

Axton: Jackass

Gaige: Jack

Ellie: Jack

Duke: Jack

SOAP: Jack

Glados: Jack

Nighteye: The answer is Jack. And Jack put down Axton. So everyone can smash a target.

Gyro and Hunter eliminate Axton.

Nighteye: Axton you are out but you can still smash a target.

Blazek smashes Ellie's target. Scout smashes Hunter's target while Axton and Gaige smashes Gyro's target.

Axton: Sorry a little payback.

Gyro: No worries.

Ellie smashes Gaige's target. Duke and Soap smashes Hunter's target while Glados takes out Ellie's target.

Nighteye: Hunter you are out.

Hunter: Well it was fun.

Nighteye: Next question that does not involve Jack being the unanimous answer is who would shove someone under the bus to win?

Gyro: Blazek

Blazek: Duke

Scout: Duke

Gaige: Blazek

Ellie: Jack

Duke: Jack

SOAP: Glados

Glados: Blazek

Nighteye: Very close but Blazek is the answer by 1 vote. So Gyro, Gaige, and Glados you can take out a target.

Gyro hits Gagie's target while Gaige eliminates Gyro and Glados eliminates Ellie.

Nighteye: Gyro and Ellie you are out.

Ellie: Dang.

Gyro: That's cool was not expecting to win anyways.

Nighteye: Next question is who would you like to be stuck on an island with?

Blazek: SOAP

Scout: Hunter

Gaige: SOAP

Duke: SOAP

SOAP: Hunter

Glados: Hunter

Nighteye: A very close vote but Hunter wins by a single vote. Scout, SOAP, and Glados you can smash a target.

Scout smashes Glados's target while SOAP smashes Blazek's target and Glados smashes Scout's target.

Glados: Payback.

Nighteye: Next question who the least likely to backstab someone?

Blazek: Scout

Scout: Me?

Gaige: Axton

Duke: Scout

SOAP: Scout

Glados: Scout

Nighteye: Scout is the correct answer. Blazek, Scout, Duke, SOAP, and Glados can smash a target

Blazek eliminates Scout, Scout smashes Duke's target while Duke returns the favor and smashes Scout's target. SOAP smashes Blazek's target as Glados eliminates Duke.

Nighteye: Duke and Gaige you are out.

Duke: Damn.

Nighteye: 4 are left. Blazek and Scout has a target. SOAP has all 3 and Glados has 2. Next question who has the second worst social game?

Blazek: Glados

Scout: Glados

SOAP: Glados

Glados: Duke

Nighteye: Answer is Glados. Everyone but Glados can smash a target.

Scout and SOAP eliminates Glados as Blazek eliminates Scout.

Nighteye: Scout and Glados are out. SOAP has 3 targets and Blazek has 1. If SOAP gets an answer correct he wins reward. Next question who is the best looking?

Blazek: Me?

SOAP: Axton

Nighteye: Blazek wins narrowly.

Blazek: Weird because I am not human.

Duke: You are the only sexy thing in this game!

Blazek smashes SOAP's target.

Nighteye: SOAP has 2 targets and Blazek has 1. Next question. Who has the least experience out here?

Blazek: Ellie

SOAP: Jack

Nighteye: Close but Ellie wins.

Ellie: I lived on my own for months!

Blazek smashes SOAP's target.

Nighteye: One target each. Last question…who thinks that they are better than they really are…besides Jack?

Blazek: Duke

SOAP: Glados

Nighteye: Duke was the answer which means Blazek wins reward! Blazek for reward you can choose 2 people to be with you.

Blazek: Ellie and Gaige. Let's have an all-girl picnic.

Nighteye: Ellie and Gaige you will return tonight with Blazek. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Reward Day 22_

The three girls got the picnic and found the food.

Ellie: Wow, look at this. The boys are going to be jealous.

Gaige: I know.

Blazek: Dig in. You two deserve it.

**Blazek's Confession: I won reward by beating SOAP and I choose to bring the two girls with me. I needed to see how much of a threat they are. Gaige is smart and Ellie not so much but remember Zergling never underestimate someone. **

The girls started to eat.

**Gaige's Confession: There was so much food. 22 days of not eating much makes me miss dinner with my family. Still something is not right. Blazek choose two of us from different alliances. **

Blazek: So Ellie why do you stick with Jack? I mean he makes fun of you being fat.

Ellie: He is nice once you get to know him.

Gaige: Really?

Ellie: Hell no. He is a jerk. I want to ditch him but he is the only one that is keep targets off me.

**Ellie's Confession: I regret my choice of allies but if I did not get Jack I would be next after him. So once he gets voted off I can make a move to save my big booty. **

Blazek: I see. Unfortunately for me, my alliance choose Jack. Not sure because he insults something every time he speaks.

Gaige: My alliance is targeting him next in case you want to flip Ellie.

Ellie: Would be nice. I might take you up on the offer.

**Blazek's Confession: Perfect get food in their bellies and they reveal information on their alliances. Gaige is following Axton and like previous girls in the past unless Axton is Jack in disguise she would settle for second while Ellie is using Jack and is considering improving her position. That makes her more of a threat. **

Blazek: Axton is a nice guy.

Gaige: I know. Hopefully he can keep the target off him.

**Gaige's Confession: I choose to follow Axton because I know that he will never stab me in the back. In this game it is important and as long as he does not turn on me I will not turn on him. I want to play with integrity. **

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 22_

Hunter and Gyro were by the lake.

Hunter: Why would Blazek take Ellie and Gaige?

Gyro: Other than they are girls.

Hunter: Except she would have another motive.

**Gyro's Confession: When I was on the drugs I use to be paranoid at my friends and family but now that I kicked the stuff I am more laid back. Blazek may have another motive but maybe she just wanted some girl time with other girls. Who knows. **

Gyro: Just relax. It's just a game.

Hunter: Yeah except rather spend the money on myself I am giving it to my people for better water system and helping them growing food. Since the stipend from the government barely supports us.

Gyro: You get money from the government?

Hunter: For our service for getting lost tourists out of the forest in which we live near. Other than that we live off of farmland.

Gyro: Ah.

Duke meets up with Axton, SOAP, and Scout.

Axton: So what is this about?

Duke: I want to make a final 4 pact.

Axton: Really?

Scout: Yeah with me?

Duke: Hell yeah. I may have called you weak but it takes a badass to be the last one left of his tribe. And besides I would like to umm. You know.

Scout: Say it.

Duke: I never apologized in my life.

Scout: Well I know what you meant. No harm done.

Axton: What about Gaige?

Duke: She can be in the final 5 with us. But I need 4 badasses in the final 4. Then it will be every man for themselves. Unless you want it at final 5 then we can do that.

SOAP: I am in.

**Duke's Confession: Axton may control the main alliance but I want to control the core of 4 when we get down to it. After Jack, Ellie, Hunter, and Gyro are gone I want Glados and Blazek out next back to back then Gaige. Leaving 4 of us to duke it out. I did not want to include Scout but maybe I can take him as a goat. **

Axton: Me too.

Scout: Sure.

**Axton's Confession: Duke came up to us and offered a final 4 alliance but at the same time I do not want to give up Gaige. Duke is a control freak and wants to control something. Once it gets to the final 5 I can pull Scout and get rid of SOAP and Duke. **

Jack comes over.

Jack: Hey how is the sausage fest going?

Duke: You are not invited. We do not accept pansies.

Jack: What? Those steroids blocking good judgment?

SOAP: Steroids?

Duke: So what?

Jack: And didn't you get hammered after 1 can of beer?

**Jack's Confession: I played Duke Nukem Forever. Awful game. It makes Duke look like a little girly man…besides the shooting and girls if he drinks a beer he is hammered and drunk. Such a light weight. HAH! **

Duke: Go away little man. Before I pull that mask off your face.

Jack: Bring it. I know kung fu.

Duke: I fought cockroaches tougher than you.

SOAP: Okay enough. Settle down. Get out of here Jack.

Jack: Fine solider boy.

**SOAP's Confession: If Jack was part of my squad I would have kicked him out a long time ago but in this game is amazingly still around. It's taking all of my will not to take a swing at him.**

_Immunity Day 23_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Todays challenge will have you shooting weapons.

The survivors cheer.

Nighteye: Over in the distance is a bunch of targets. Using a variety of weapons your job is to hit the targets as many times as possible with the ammo given. Points are given for how many times a target is hit and where. The group who has the lowest points are eliminated. There are five rounds. You will be using pistols, sniper rifles, combat rifles, shotguns, and rockets launchers. Person with the most points wins immunity. Let's get started.

Duke is up first as he fires his pistol hitting many targets.

Duke: Damn I'm good.

Nighteye: You scored a 23.

Duke: Is that good?

Nighteye: You will see. Next is SOAP.

SOAP scores a 21

Nighteye: Good job SOAP. Next is Glados.

Glados: How do I use this thing?

Nighteye: Pull the trigger.

Glados: Fires and misses every shot.

Nighteye: Glados is eliminated. Next is Jack.

Jack scores a 15

Nighteye: No bad.

Jack: This is a Jacobs not a hyperion. I would have done better.

Nighteye: Well with Jacobs you only need 1 shot. Took you a few to hit the target next up is Ellie.

Ellie scores a 7.

Ellie: I dun use dem guns a lot.

Nighteye: Okay Ellie is currently last.

Axton scores a 22. Gaige gets 12. Scout gets 20 Hunter gets a 17. Gyro gets 15 and Blazek gets 24.

Nighteye: Here are scored minus Glados for the first round.

Duke: 23

SOAP: 21

Jack: 15

Ellie: 7

Axton: 22

Gaige: 12

Scout: 20

Hunter: 17

Gyro: 15

Blazek: 24

Nighteye: Ellie you are eliminated. Take a seat on the bench.

Ellie: Dang.

Nighteye: Next up is shotguns. Duke you go first.

Duke first and scores a 27.

Duke: Eat that.

Nighteye: Good job almost a perfect score. SOAP you are next.

SOAP scores a 21, Jack gets 10, Axton gets 20, Gaige gets 12, Scout gets 28, Hunter gets 19, Gyro gets 14, and Blazek gets 22

Nighteye: After round 2 the scores are…

Duke: 50

SOAP: 42

Jack: 25

Axton: 42

Gaige: 24

Scout: 48

Hunter: 36

Gyro: 29

Blazek: 46

Nighteye: Jack and Gaige has the lowest scores. You two are eliminated.

Gaige: Aww.

Jack: Screw you dog!

Nighteye: Bench now! Next round is sniper rifles. Duke once again you are up.

Duke scores 11.

Nighteye: I am disappointed.

Duke: I like being up close and personal.

SOAP scores 29.

Nighteye: Nice job SOAP. Best score of any round.

SOAP: Thanks. I have plenty of experience.

Nighteye: Being special ops I expect that.

Axton gets 22, Scout gets 13, Hunter gets 17, Gyro gets 11, Blazek gets 26.

Nighteye: After round 3 the scores are

Duke: 61

SOAP: 71

Axton: 64

Scout: 61

Hunter: 53

Gyro: 40

Blazek: 72

Nighteye: So Gyro and Hunter are out.

Gyro: Well I lasted longer than expected. Never held a gun before.

Nighteye: Next round is combat rifles.

Duke shoots a 26.

Duke: Groovy.

Nighteye: Nice job.

SOAP gets a 28, Axton gets a 26, Scout gets 15, and Blazek gets 25.

Nighteye: Close scores.

Duke: 87

SOAP: 99

Axton: 90

Scout: 76

Blazek: 97

Nighteye: Duke and Scout are eliminated.

Duke: Damn it!

SOAP: 99

Axton: 90

Blazek: 97

Nighteye: Last round. Rockets Launchers. Three targets 3 rockets. 10 points per target. SOAP you are up first.

SOAP fires 3 shots and only one hits.

Nighteye: SOAP you have 109 points. Axton your turn.

Axton fires hitting two of the three.

Nighteye: Axton you have 110 and SOAP you are just eliminated. Blazek you need to hit 2 targets to win.

Blazek: Easy.

Nighteye: How did you get so good with weapons?

Blazek: I had practice. Lots of it. In case my cover is blown I am an expert with weapons.

Blazek fires two rockets and hits both targets.

Nighteye: Blazek wins immunity! Blazek you are immune from tonight's vote but everyone else is vulnerable. See you tonight.

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 23_

The tribe came back to camp and split up. Hunter, Gyro, and Blazek met up.

Hunter: We need to stay away from Jack's alliance. Right now we are in trouble.

Gyro: Luckily Jack might be going home so we can vote for him.

Blazek: But if we go with him we could have numbers if Glados flips.

Hunter: Yeah but then we would be stuck with Jack.

Blazek: And outnumber him when we get down to five.

**Hunter's Confession: Blazek is the only safe tonight so we need her if we hope to survive the next few votes. Kind of sucks to because she is always up to something. **

Blazek: I will get Glados on board and tell Jack that we are voting for Axton.

Gyro: We promised not to vote for him.

Blazek: Well it's either Hunter or Jack next. The other alliance has not decided.

**Blazek's Confession: I am going to play both sides in this game. Everyone thinks that Glados has the power of the swing vote but she doesn't. It's me.**

Hunter goes up to Jack and Ellie.

Hunter: Axton is going.

Jack: About damn time.

Ellie: I like him. But it's the game.

Jack: Who cares I want those two villains out of here.

Ellie: Right…villains.

Ellie rolls her eyes.

**Ellie's Confession: I've made plenty of good choices in my days. Moving back to the desert away from my mama and Scooter and starting a gang war between two gangs but this is not one of my better choices. Oh well. You reap what you sow. I allied with Jack and I guess I will stay with him for the long run.**

Axton's alliance met by the shelter.

Axton: So we have five possible targets.

Scout: Yeah, I say we vote Jack out. The other four are cool.

Axton: I was hoping someone would be on board.

Duke: That little bitch is going down.

**Duke's Confession: I'll let Axton lead for now. I mean he created the alliance and we have the same goal. But I know that he can grab more people into his alliance than me. So when the time is right I might just betray him. But right now I need to get rid of some cancer. **

SOAP: What about an idol?

Gaige: I do not think Jack has one.

SOAP: Not him. OC tribe could have gotten one.

Duke: Then we quote and quote plan on voting Jack and blindside someone else.

Scout: Who?

Duke: Any of the other four.

SOAP: And Glados?

Duke: Someone should explain the plan to her before we leave then.

**Scout's Confession: Easy plan however stuff does get messed up in tribal councils. If an idol is played on our new target then this vote will go to hell and either me, Axton, Duke, or SOAP will most likely be going. This sucks but let's hope they use it on Jack. **

Blazek goes over to Glados.

Blazek: Do you know who you are voting for?

Glados: No, it's between one alliance or the other.

Blazek: You and me are the swing vote.

Glados: I see. How did you get into that position?

Blazek: Ever since I decided to betray my tribe. You in? I listened to both alliances and I have two targets. Either are good.

**Glados's Confession: Me and Blazek can greatly benefit from each other. We are both the smartest and have no real alliances with anyone. I came to win and witness this social experiment. Maybe I can learn from her. **

The tribe heads out to Tribal Council.

**Blazek's Confession: I have my target and that person is going home. One alliance will be shocked and pissed at me but do you know what I do not care. If I can kill my quote and quote lover then I can vote out a loser. **

_Tribal Council #8_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Here is the first member of the jury. HW Guy voted out of the last Tribal Council.

HW Guy comes back looking less tired and more happy and eating a burger.

Nighteye: Scout you are the last one left of your tribe and only 9 people left. How do you feel about that?

Scout: Not good. I lost two good allies Medic and HW Guy and hopefully I am not the last one to go. I know that I am tired of the game but I will not give up. I have never given up in my life and I will not this time.

Nighteye: Duke, I know that you are a harsh critic of Scout. Do you still feel the same way?

Duke: It takes balls to be the last one left. I hate how he is demoralized but at the same time he ain;t no quitter. So he has my respect now so I am not going to vote for him this time.

Nighteye: Jack a lot was said about during reward. Any changes in your behavior?

Jack: Naw, they are a bunch of wussies. They are jealous of my good looks, money and success.

Hunter: Wait you have money?

Jack: I am a *beep*ing billionare! Of course dumbass.

Hunter: Do they pay you a dollar for every time you are a douche.

Jack: Hell no. I got power in a company and I use it.

Axton: Rigghttt. You probably murdered your way to the top.

Jack: Shut up. At least I do not have a sentry for a wife.

Nighteye: Gaige it's no mystery that Jack has a history between you guys.

Gaige: Yeah, he tried to kill us. He recruited us to kill us.

Jack: Nothing personal just business.

Axton: Then you tried to murder us over and over.

Jack: It's just the way I run things. You would not understand. You are just a normal villainous thug.

Gaige: How about killing women and children?

Jack: They were going to kill me. Plus they hijacked a train.

Gaige: To get away from you killing them.

Jack: Take their word for it. Oh wait! You can't because they are dead!

Nighteye: Ellie, you've been quiet.

Ellie: Not much to say. Just trying not to put a target on my back.

Nighteye: Is it working?

Ellie: I hope so.

Nighteye: Blazek you've won both reward and immunity. Do you think that you can get a streak going?

Blazek: No too much competition but you never know. I am strong and smart so I have a good chance of winning a challenge but with SOAP, Axton, Duke, Scout, Hunter, and Gyro I have no chance of putting an immunity streak together.

Nighteye: Hunter how is this vote important?

Hunter: Well there is a swing vote and she has been quiet these past few days but we need her.

Glados: He means me.

Nighteye: Glados you are the swing vote?

Glados: Yes, I find it funny that I am not running the game and whichever alliance I choose I will be the sixth member but maybe it is for personal reasons that I am voting for someone or strategic reasons. You will see.

Nighteye: Gyro any final thoughts before we get to the vote?

Gyro: Umm don't vote for me?

Some people laughed.

Gyro: Seriously my alliance made a mistake and we got sucked into a partnership that we do not want to be in. If I can find a way out that would be awesome.

Nighteye: SOAP there was one idol used. Afraid of another?

SOAP: Yes, there is a chance but our target is a certain someone who might have it but if he uses it and survives well he is defenseless next time.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Duke you are up first.

Duke walks up and votes followed by SOAP and Glados. Scout then walks up and scribbles down a name and walks back. Axton then Gaige votes then Ellie and then Jack.

**Asston**

Jack: Good bye. This is when your reign of terror ends.

Hunter, Gyro, and Blazek finishes up voting.

Nighteye: Time to read the votes. First vote…

**Asston**

**Axton**

**Axton**

**Axton**

**Ellie**

Ellie looks shocked

**Ellie**

**Ellie **

**Ellie**

**Ellie**

Tenth person voted out of Survivor…

**Ellie**

Hunter glares at Blazek as Ellie gets up with her torch.

Ellie: Wow, a big shocker. Great blindside. Unlike some person I will not be bitter.

Ellie walks up with her torch.

Nighteye: Ellie the tribe has spoken.

Ellies torch gets snuffed as she walks away.

Nighteye: To be honest I never saw that coming either. Okay gather your things and head back to camp.

**Ellie's Confession: Wow, smart planning there but the other alliance. They must have been afraid that we would use an idol. Well time to go to the jury place and eat. I know Scooter will never let me live this down.**

Voted for Ellie: Axton, Gaige, Duke, SOAP, Scout, Blazek, Glados

Voted for Axton: Ellie, Jack, Hunter, Gyro

Next time on Survivor: Hunter confronts Blazek in her betrayal. And despite there being a strong alliance of 7 cracks begin to form as members plot a mutiny.

Notes on the booted. I had Ellie there just to keep Jack safe with numbers. Her story was an early ally but could never leave the alliance due to the alliance with Jack was her best chance. Her blindside was a bit like Edgardo's in Fiji a bit.

Also sorry for the delay was busy with work. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker. Also feel free to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 9 **Get back here I am not done yelling at you!**

Last time on Survivor…Scout was the last one left of his tribe but Axton invited Scout to his alliance. And soon Duke and SOAP joined as well. Blazek won reward and took Gaige and Ellie to see who was the bigger threat and determined that Ellie was more threatening. Blazek won immunity and proceeded to join Glados in the swing vote. In the end with a threat of an idol Axton's alliance voted for Ellie for being the least likely to have it played on and Ellie was the second member of the jury in a 7-4 vote. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

_The Thresher tribe Night 23_

The tribe came back as a few contestants were angry.

Hunter: What the hell Blazek? Stabbing us in the back a second time?

Blazek: We did not have the numbers. Glados was flipping.

Gyro: I have to call bull*beep* on that. At least you have informed us so we could have been on board. Even a hint or nudge our direction.

Blazek: Jack could have had an idol.

Hunter: He does not. No one does. Idols would be the only thing that would smell clean and so far nothing smells clean. You know that.

**Hunter's Confession: I got stabbed in the back by Blazek a second time. I am done with her. She is playing this game hard and I do not want her to win. Even if I go I am taking her with me.**

Gyro: Sorry but you are out of our three person alliance.

Blazek: Fine. Besides Jack is going next anyways. So do not worry.

**Blazek's Confession: That is the problem. Jack is here and I want him here soaking up votes. Jack is not a threat only annoying. Hunter and Gyro are threats. Both are good socially and physically and could win jury votes. Even if they angered Axton he still speaks good about them.**

Jack walks into the group.

Jack: Well looks like it is just us. Don't worry we can get them next time.

Gyro: Sorry but we are out. You still have Blazek.

Jack: Fine, get out of here you druggy and wolf freak!

Hunter and Gyro leaves.

Jack: We are voting for Axton next. No ifs ands or butts about it. You cross me and you are gone.

Blazek: Hey stupid I was the 7th vote.

Jack: Then get the *beep* out! I don't need you.

**Jack's Confession: Due to my genius planning I had Ellie take the fall and not me. Problem is that I have no more vote shields. Does that concern me? Hell no. The rest are idiots so they would find me as a non threat. **

_The Thresher Tribe Day 24_

Scout was hanging out with Axton and Gaige.

Axton: So, which is your favorite weapon?

Scout: Shotgun, pistols, and my bat. I sometimes have an energy drink if I need to dodge.

Axton: Nice.

Gaige: That could be his special powers if he was in his universe. Axton has his sentry and I have Deathtrap. You could dodge all bullets for a period of time.

**Scout's Confession: With my alliance gone I wanted to join in with a new one and I like the alliance of Axton and Gaige. Both are very nice people and most likely to take me far. **

Scout: My class are is the weakest but we can be the most valuable when it comes to taking objectives because we are so fast.

Axton: Hey changing the subject would you like to be in the final 3 with us?

Scout: Sure!

Axton: You are great guy to be with and with me it is not about money and more about the experience and winning but if I come in second well that is life.

Scout: I am in.

Gaige: Good, now I have a second and third place person. And I will be winning.

Axton: Do not count on it.

**Axton's Confession: I wanted Scout in a final 3 deal because he is like a vote for hire right now. Although I have a 6 or 7 person alliance having one more in the core alliance is better in case someone decides to mutiny. It is only a matter of time. **

Duke, Gyro, Hunter, and SOAP were out by the lake looking for food.

Duke: Why do I have to go and look for shellfish anyways?

Hunter: Because we are trying to save rice. We used a good portion of it already.

Duke: Fine.

Gyro: You know. No offense but you always seem a bit grumpy and egoistic.

Duke: Hey, I am Duke Nukem. I kick ass.

Gyro: But we never got to know you personally.

**Gyro's Confession: Duke is that kind of guy that is full of himself which makes him annoying. However he has killed a lot of aliens invaders but he is hiding something deep down. **

SOAP: They are right. You are this big guy who seems to survive everything but we never got to know your past.

**Duke's Confession: My past is something that I hate talking about. It is something that I am not use to speaking about. I use to not be this awesome guy. I guess since they are pressuring me I might as well talk about it. **

Duke: Okay since you guys will not get off my back about it. I use to be a sickly kid. Bullied and beaten up. One day I got tired and worked out every chance I got during a summer break. When I got back to school I broke 3 arms, 2 noses, and a few concussions. I got kicked out of school but it was sweet and the girls could not resist me.

SOAP: So that is it?

Duke: I did some stuff with the government but I am not allowed to talk about it. Let me tell you despite being this big badass I do have a slight soft spot for the weakling kids. I use to be in their shoes. Any of you experienced that?

SOAP: No but I was an athlete.

Gyro: I use to play football so no.

Hunter: Me and all the time. Mainly because I am part wolf.

**Hunter's Confession: Being part wolf in a human filled world is not easy. That's why I do not stay with humans. They are intolerant of others. They became more accepting to races, genders, and sexuality but not species. Wars with other alliances do not help. Except I am not an alien just part of a genetic species that populated a certain ecosystem. **

Duke: Well as much as I like talks about me. Let us get back to finding food.

**Gyro's Confession: My strategy right now is to find cracks in the alliance and exploit it but also know who is in what alliance. I am going to few days with Duke and SOAP and see if they are willing to flip. Worst case they do not flip but Jack goes home first. **

Blazek goes up to Axton and Gaige.

Blazek: Wondering who that other vote was for Ellie?

Axton: You?

Blazek: Yes, I know a sinking ship when I see one and to be honest the others, Duke and SOAP will be plotting against you soon.

Axton: I've prepared for that.

Blazek: Maybe sooner than you think. In case you have not noticed they have been hanging out with Gyro and Hunter a lot. And when the enemy talks with allies there will be betrayal.

Axton: I will keep that in mind.

**Axton's Confession: I do not trust Blazek because she already betrayed her tribe twice and what makes you think that she will not do it to me either. She is the greatest threat in the game. She is strong physically, mentally, and is causing us to distrust each other. However she may be right. **

Blazek walks away.

Gaige: Do you trust her?

Axton: No but we might have little choice.

Blazek goes over to Glados.

Blazek: That is how you manipulate someone.

Glados: Interesting.

**Glados's Confession: Blazek is unusual. With humans that are interesting but generally stupid and can cause certain things to die and stay offline for years. Blazek would make an interesting subject. Just need to make test chambers perfect so she does not escape. **

Blazek: So are you going to try?

Glados: Harder for me. You have the eyes for it. I am just a potato.

_Reward Day 25_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will have you crossing balance beams. You will each start at a platform and will crossing a maze of balance beams to a pit of flags. First person back with 3 flags wins reward. In certain spots you can knock others off. If you fall or get knocked off you have to go to the start and if you have a flag you need to start all over and drop it. The reward is a day at a spa and an overnight in a hotel room. Let's get started.

Everyone is lined up.

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

They all start trying to cross the beams. Gyro and Jack have difficulties early on falling multiple times.

Nighteye: Some are going slow and others have no problem. Blazek, Hunter, and Duke have no difficulty.

Duke: It pays to do gymnastics for a year. You might think they are wimpy but every one of them are ripped.

Hunter gets to the pit first as SOAP knocks Scout off.

Nighteye: Scout is going back to the beginning. Gaige still having trouble. Duke and Blazek grab a flag. On the way back Duke slams into Jack sending him flying.

Duke: Groovy.

Nighteye: This is getting physical fast.

SOAP knocks Gyro off.

Nighteye: SOAP seems lost but is doing a great job knocking others off.

Duke and Blazek return their first flag.

Nighteye: Duke and Blazek are back going for their second flag.

Hunter grabs a flag and heads back knocking over Scout.

Nighteye: Poor Scout being the smallest of the men is being thrown around.

Gaige is seen falling off again.

Nighteye: Gaige is having difficulties trying to maneuver the balance beams.

Duke and Blazek grab their second flags as Gyro and Scout grab their first. Hunter returns the first flag.

Nighteye: Hunter is on the board.

Blazek slams into Jack taking him down.

Nighteye: Blazek you attacked Jack outside of the attack area drop your flag and return to the start.

Blazek: So worth it.

Jack: Tramp!

Duke returns the second flag and Scout brings back his first flag.

Nighteye: This is Duke's challenge to lose!

Duke knocks off both Scout and Gyro.

Nighteye: Duke is a beast out there and Glados is…umm Glados why are you next to me?

Glados: Watching. I am not getting stepped on.

Duke grabs the third flag as Hunter grabs his second and Gyro brings back his first flag.

Nighteye: Duke is on his way back! This is hi to lose.

Duke slams into Jack one more time before getting back.

Nighteye: Duke wins reward! Now since you cannot enjoy this reward alone…

Duke: Hunter!

Nighteye: Hunter you can go with Duke to reward. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Reward Day 25_

Duke and Hunter get to reward.

Duke: At least there is a hot tub with food.

**Duke's Confession: I am not into spas. I mean look at me! Do I look like the guy that gets facials? Hell no. I will just hang around the hot tub eating for the day.**

Hunter: So why choose me?

Duke: Because I want to talk strategy… that and none of the girls interest me.

Hunter: So who is next?

Duke: Jack for sure then after Jack it's time to overthrow Axton.

Hunter: Why?

Duke: He has Scout and maybe Glados. If you and Gyro and join me and SOAP we can take him out. I know Blazek will go after him since she is a black widow type.

Hunter: So after Axton then Blazek?

Duke: Hell yeah. You, Gyro, me, and Soap final 4.

**Hunter's Confession: I was a bit confused on why Duke would bring me to reward then it hit me he is planning and taking Axton out. I like Axton but this is a cutthroat game. **

Hunter: I am in.

The food gets delivered.

Duke: Sandwiches and beer.

Hunter removes the meat from the bread.

Duke: Allergic?

Hunter: No, my specie's stomach does not handle processed foods well. You can have my beer. Alcohol messes with my senses. Kind of like a bad sinus infection.

Duke: Thanks.

**Duke's Confession: I want to take Hunter far…as a jury vote. I might cut him around the final 5. I mean the dude has a good social game and if he gets to the final 3 and I am not I might vote for him because he is an awesome guy. **

Hunter: Count me and Gyro in.

**Hunter's Confession: This is the crack that I was hoping for. I am not confident though. Duke could be misleading me but with an alliance of 2 I have nowhere else to go.**

_The Thresher Tribe? Day 25_

The tribe got back to camp and Jack was furious.

**Jack's Confession: Blazek knocked me down in a cheap shot when we were out of a combat zone. She is nothing but a whore that needs to be put into her place.**

Jack: Blazek you should get kicked out of the game.

Blazek: Why?

Jack: You knocked me off in a no combat zone!

Blazek: Yeah so? I lost reward because of it.

Jack: It was a cheap shot.

Blazek: So?

Jack: You should have not done that.

Blazek: I find it was pretty funny.

Jack: To you villains. But not to us heroes.

**Blazek's Confession: So Jack came out and tried to pick a fight with me and he says that he considered himself a hero. Haha what is he smoking. Seriously he is the biggest villain out here. At least I can be nice socially. Jack has the social skills of a chainsaw in a forest. **

Blazek: You consider yourself a hero? HAHA!

Blazek walks away laughing.

Jack: Get back here I am not done yelling at you!

**Gaige's Confession: That was very entertaining to watch. At first I was worried that Jack would change and pretend to be nice to others in the merge but he is still himself a stuck up rich guy with no social skills. **

Gyro and Gaige were sitting by the fire.

Gyro: I know we voted against your alliance last time but we had nowhere to run. This time before we go down we need to take down Jack. If he goes the next 3 days will be peaceful.

Gaige: You have a point.

Gyro: Just think about it. Me and Hunter are 100% on board in voting out Jack if he does not win immunity.

Gagie: If he does.

Gyro: I do not see that happening unless it is a who can be the biggest offender to humanity.

Gaige: We will think about it.

**Gyro's Confession: Cracks are forming in the alliance me and Hunter are working at it but cracks take time. We need more time and sacrificing Jack is the perfect opportunity to grab at least a few more days. **

Scout and Glados were walking up the lake.

Glados: So a build test chambers and use humans to test them out.

Scout: Well I am not one for testing. I run in do my goal of grabbing the flag and get out of there without getting hit.

Glados: I can make a test chamber like that. Have a dozen sentries guarding a friendship cube. You need to grab the cube without getting shot.

Scout: No thanks.

Glados: I can reward you with cake.

Scout: Really?

SOAP walks by.

SOAP: The cake is a lie!

Glados: That joke is dead!

SOAP: Well if you have not noticed we are on an island. No cake.

**Glados's Confession: Ever since I offered cake there has been jokes from the test robots about cake. I hear it every day. No more cake please!**

_Immunity Day 26_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Here is Duke and Hunter back from reward.

Duke and Hunter look more relaxed.

Nighteye: Today's challenge will test your physical strength and memory. You first have to dig under a giant log then navigate a balance beam. Then climb over a wall to a board with ten pictures. You have to memorize them and then race back and put the pictures in order. First person to get theirs right wins immunity. Let's get started.

Everyone gets into a starting position.

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

Everyone starts running to the log and starts to dig. Hunter, Axton, Blazek dig their way under. Glados was going slow.

Nighteye: Glados is not getting anywhere but Hunter, Axton, and Blazek are through to the next obstacle. Duke seems stuck.

Duke: Why do I have to be this big and awesome?

Scout gets under as Blazek and Hunter navigate the balance beam as Axton falls off.

Nighteye: Axton having difficulties navigating the beam. Scout is on his way to the beams catching up nicely. Gyro trying to get under but the hole is too small.

SOAP gets under and sprints to the balance beams as Hunter and Blazek get to the pictures. Gaige gets under the beams as well.

Nighteye: This is a good race so far. Very close.

Hunter goes back as Blazek takes her time. Scout gets to the pictures. SOAP gets across and starts looking at the pictures.

Nighteye: Hunter heading back.

Blazek heads back and so does Scout. Axton finally crosses the beams as Duke and Gyro get out from under the logs.

Nighteye: Blazek and Scout going back.

Hunter gets to his spot and arranges 5 pictures and heads back out. Blazek and Scout gets back as SOAP and Axton head back. Scout puts in 3 pictures and heads out. Blazek puts in all 10.

Blazek: DONE!

Nighteye: Blazek thinks she has it already…and she does Blazek wins immunity!

Blazek: YES!

Nighteye: Blazek you are immune from tonight's vote. However the rest of you are vulnerable to be voted out. Head back to camp.

_The Thresher Tribe Day 26_

The tribe came to camp.

**Blazek's Confession: I won immunity for the second time. It was pretty easy. If I can remember a dozen targets and sent out hunting them down over a period of months then I can remember 10 pictures for a few minutes. Now to have some fun. **

Blazek is with Hunter and Gyro as they go up to Axton.

Hunter: Listen I know that we have our rifts but we are voting for Jack.

Axton: Good so are we.

Gyro: Glad that we got that over with. I mean it was a huge mistake and we are paying for it.

Axton: Don't worry Jack is going tonight. I hate him more than anyone else.

**Gyro's Confession: We already tried to go against Axton like about 2 to 3 times already. I am not %100 sure with this plan but it's better than staying with Jack anyways. **

Blazek: Want me to tell Duke and SOAP?

Axton: Sure.

Hunter: Me and Gyro can do it.

Axton: Okay.

Hunter and Gyro left leaving Blazek with Axton.

Axton: So are they going to vote out Jack?

Blazek: Yes but you should be concerned with those two getting close with SOAP and Duke.

Axton: I am afraid of that.

**Axton's Confession: Paranoia is rising here. Duke and SOAP may just be playing for jury votes but on the other hand they would vote me off just for being a threat. I mean I always do well in challenges and being the leader so it would make sense. **

Axton: So if I did vote one of them out who would it be?

Blazek: Gyro. He is more comfortable around humans. Hunter as nice as he is can be very nervous at times.

Axton: Okay I will run it by Gaige and Scout.

Hunter and Gyro were talking with Duke and SOAP.

Hunter: So once Jack is gone this camp will be a lot nicer.

Duke: Thank God.

SOAP: I had it with him. Time to put him out.

Gyro: Thanks for listening.

Hunter and Gyro leave as Scout walks up.

Scout: Hey!

SOAP: What's the plan?

Scout: Either Gyro or Jack.

Duke: I prefer Jack.

SOAP: Same. Gyro is nice to hang around.

Scout: Well Axton and Gaige are deciding so we will update before we leave.

Scout walks away.

**Duke's Confession: Who the *beep* tells me what to do? I mean I am all for deciding as a group but Axton and Gaige are calling the shots with Scout as their messenger boy. If I get fed up enough then I might just vote their asses out. **

Duke: So we do not have a voice anymore?

SOAP: I guess not.

Duke: We are just votes to them. If we wanted we can shake up this vote.

SOAP: Let see how tribal council goes and decide.

**SOAP's Confession: I was hoping to have a voice because I rather have Jack then Gyro but Axton and Gaige are the deciders and we are their pawns. I prefer to have a voice then to be sheep for the slaughter once the other alliance is gone. **

Blazek goes up to Jack.

Blazek: So I heard that you are voting for Axton?

Jack: Yes, his reign of terror has gone on long enough.

Blazek: What if I told you that Hunter and Gyro were voting for you.

Jack: Bull*beep*

Blazek: Well you can either vote for Axton and be left out or vote for Gyro and have a chance.

Jack: Shoo you fleabag before I skin you and make you into a new jacket.

Blazek: Oh, fur jokes and threats. Let me tell you this. I kill people like you only they are not cowards and I know what you look like behind that mask.

**Jack's Confession: She puts up some great points but I hate her guts. So I am going to vote with my gut. I trust it well enough to make the correct choice. **

Blazek goes up to Glados.

Glados: So we are all set?

Blazek: Yes, now to just wait.

**Blazek's Confession: Tonight will be interesting. If Jack goes that is a huge annoyance off my back and if Gyro goes it will piss off Hunter and make Duke and SOAP like Axton less. It's a win-win for me. **

_Tribal Council #9_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Here is HW Guy and Ellie voted out of the last tribal council. Ellie glares at Jack. So Duke how was reward?

Duke: It was great. Food was good and I got to have some bro time with Hunter.

Nighteye: Why not your tribe?

Duke: SOAP is cool but I like getting to know others here.

Nighteye: Gyro any concerns on tonight's vote?

Gyro: There is always concern but there are greater threats than me out there. I am strong but others are stronger, faster, smarter, and better with strategy at this game than me. I am still trying to concentrate since I still have some withdraw symptoms of drugs that I used in the past.

Nighteye: How about you Jack?

Jack: Well I heard my name being thrown around but heroes always win and not villains so I am expected to stay. I mean I already got a few votes and it is always people who are jealous of me.

Duke: Jealous?

Scout: You have the worst social game. You are a goat!

Jack: No goats go baa. There are three types of players. The goats like most of you morons. Sheep like rest of you morons and wolves like me.

Hunter: *coughs*

Jack: No you are a goat. But with wolf ears and a tail.

Nighteye: Axton what do you think of Jack?

Axton: No words can describe how bad he is at this game. In fact I am flabbergassed on how he made it this far. At least Vulpes had a strategy.

Jack: You keep saying that. My strategy trumps yours.

Nighteye: SOAP with the numbers dwindling is paranoia rising?

SOAP: I think so. Just saying hi to someone will get someone suspicious on what your angle is. Kind of gets annoying.

Nighteye: What about you Duke?

Duke: If they have a problem with me hanging out with someone from the other alliance then they can say it to my face. I am not hanging out with the same 4 guys. I like to branch out and talk.

Nighteye: Gaige, any final thoughts on the vote?

Gaige: Yes, someone will be blindsided. I just know it seeing everyone comments.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Duke you are up first.

Duke goes up and votes. Followed by SOAP. Glados hopes up then votes followed by Jack.

**Asston**

Jack: Time to get rid of the biggest villain since Vulpes.

Axton, Gaige, Scout go up and vote. Gyro goes up and writes down Jack's name.

Gyro: Sorry but I cannot stand you.

Hunter also writes down Jack's name. Blazek finishes up the voting.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye gets the urn. First vote…

**Asston**

**Jack**

**Jack**

**Gyro**

Gyro looks surprised.

**Gyro**

**Gyro **

**Gyro **

Eleventh person voted out of survivor…

**Gyro**

Gyro: Great blindside guys.

Hunter glares at Blazek.

Nighteye: Gyro the tribe has spoken.

Gyro: Good luck Hunter.

Gyro leaves the area.

Nighteye: It was a blindside and with what it sounds like this game will change. Head back to camp.

**Gyro's Final Words: Well that was unexpected but I had a great time and met a bunch of great people. Even though I am starving and tired I never felt this good about myself in a long time and I will take from this game back to my life and get myself back on track and do what I love doing. Music. **

Voted for Gyro: Axton, Gaige, Scout, Duke, SOAP, Glados, Blazek

Voted for Jack: Gyro, Hunter

Voted for Axton: Jack.

Next time on Survivor…Hunter confronts Blazek. Duke and Axton get into a confrontation. And a vote that will change the game.

Notes on the booted. I never planned on having Gyro as a huge character. Just a filler character to keep Hunter and Blazek in an alliance. He was a rock band character of mine and the backstory of being a recovering drug user to make the character more likeable.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Pandora Episode 10 **Good luck puppy.**

Last time on Survivor in the aftermath of Elli being voted out Hunter and Gyro wanted to flip to take out Jack but Blazek was going between alliances. Duke won reward and took Hunter as Axton was worried about SOAP and Duke hanging out with Gyro and Hunter. Blazek won immunity and the vote was between Gyro and Jack. In the end Gyro was blindsided and was voted out. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

_The Thresher Tribe Night 26_

The tribe came back to camp with Hunter upset.

**Hunter's Confession: I lost Gyro. I was hoping to take out Jack but no my ally got voted out. I kind of expected me to be voted out but Gyro was not a threat and to make matters worse Blazek backstabbed me again! **

Hunter: So tell me why you went ahead and backstabbed your tribe again?

Blazek: I found a better alliance.

Hunter: I thought so. You know this is how not to win jury votes.

Blazek: You think I want to win? I do but not for the money. I get half a million credits for every ship I help capture. The money means nothing it is just a bonus.

Hunter: *beep* you! You know that I will take you out.

Blazek: Good luck puppy.

**Blazek's Confession: So Hunter is pissed beyond belief that I backstabbed him. Oh well. I will backstab him and anyone else I feel that should go. Lucky for him he is not my next target. The next target is easy. **

Hunter: I will get you out.

Blazek: Good luck. I would love a challenge but you are out of allies and running out of time.

Hunter storms away as Duke and SOAP were sitting by the shelter.

Duke: Did we make the right choice?

SOAP: I don't know. I liked Gyro.

Duke: This sucks. We should have taken out Jack when we had the chance.

SOAP: We will get him out.

**Duke's Confession: We just had to take out a guy who I respected. And even though Hunter is having a girly hissy fit he was betrayed by Blazek. We can grab him and maybe take out Axton or Jack. I know that Hunter is no longer a threat now that he is alone.**

SOAP: So we grab Hunter and maybe target either Jack or Axton.

Duke: We have to deal with Blazek and Glados. They are the main swing votes and might flip flop back on fourth.

SOAP: Well let's wait until after immunity to see about who we are voting.

Duke: Gotcha.

**SOAP's Confession: As a soldier who can sit in wait for the enemy to show himself I can sit and wait to see who presents himself as a target. Right now it is between Axton and Jack for obvious reasons. However if we try to take out a target now they might catch word so we need to wait until after immunity and when it is too late for them to counter us.**

_The Thresher Tribe Day 27_

Scout and Gaige were by the well getting water.

Scout: So have you ever thought about what would happen once it gets down to five of us.

Gaige: Yeah, I am a genius. I am planning each move out.

Scout: So who would you choose in the final 3?

Gaige: Me, Glados, and maybe you.

Scout: Planning on taking out Axton?

Gaige: Yeah, he is too much of a threat but I want to take him deep.

**Gaige's Confession: I know that Axton is going to take credit for our moves and alliances but in truth we work together playing this game but with Alpha Males they get the credit every game. Unlike other who bring the leader I plan on taking Axton out in the final 5. **

Scout: Well maybe Glados would be good because she is basically has no social game.

Scout: Or Blazek…

Gaige: No, she is way too unpredictable.

Scout: True.

**Scout's Confession: I feel more at home with my new alliance. Especially with Gaige. I like Axton but with Gaige I have someone who I can trust and plus she is seen more as a coattail rider despite that her an Axton are running the alliance as equals. **

Gaige: So I have no idea who to take out next Tribal Council.

Scout: well we decimated Jack's and Hunter's alliance. That leaves Jack, Hunter, Glados, and Blazek as single members. While we have a strong alliance of 5.

Gaige: So take out whoever we want?

Scout: Exactly.

Axton walks past Jack.

Jack: So fearing of my power?

Axton: What power? You have no allies. Even Hunter and Gyro voted against you.

Jack: You only backstabbed the backstabbers. You will be next.

Axton: I doubt it. You've made enemies with anyone not in my alliance.

Jack: That's when the main villain gets over confident and then falls. I expect you to be gone this Tribal Council.

Axton: I am done talking to you.

**Axton's Confession: Usually Jack annoys me but with my alliance holding a 5-1-1-1-1 advantage I am feeling very good about my chances of winning. Just take out the individuals then Duke and SOAP and soon I will get the million.**

Axton goes over to Gaige.

Axton: Let's take out Jack next.

Scout: Finally.

Gaige: Great.

**Scout's Confession: I always knew that Jack was kind of a jerk but he goes out of his way to insult you and claim that he is the so called hero who will win the million. The only reason he is still here is because of other threats. Like HW Guy, Ellie, or Gyro…not really threats but they would beat him hands down in the finals. **

Duke and SOAP went over to Hunter who was gathering wood.

Duke: Sorry for voting out Gyro.

SOAP: Yeah we really did not have a choice.

Hunter: I am not pissed at you. I am pissed at Blazek for betraying me again.

Duke: Well me and SOAP decided not to wait and will try to pull a coup on Axton.

Hunter: Really?

Duke: Yeah, he is running this game and we will take him down.

Hunter: Good, I prefer Blazek but Axton is the biggest threat in this game.

**Duke's Confession: I am glad that Hunter is not angry at me and SOAP so now I can be the leader of the alliance and not Axton. I am doing it for my ego but also Axton could win if he gets to the final 3.**

Duke: Axton first then either Scout, Jack, or Glados.

SOAP: Great.

Hunter: This will work.

**Hunter's Confession: Last night I stormed off on my own and did not return to camp until this morning. I never had an outburst like that then again I was rarely betrayed. My species prefer not to betray each other while humans do it on a daily basis. It's hard to get use too. **

SOAP: So we should make a move on people who we know will not tell a soul.

Duke: Jack will but he *beep*s so much out of his mouth that no one will believe it.

SOAP: Great.

Hunter: Maybe Glados too since she basically a free vote.

SOAP: We should try her after the challenge.

Duke: Great.

**SOAP's Confession: I know if Axton gets wind of this plan me or Duke could go next but then again this is the best time to try and if we lose this chance Axton will cruise to the end.**

_Reward Day 28_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward today's challenge will test your skills with guns. Behind me are various weapons but you will not use them on targets. You will use them on each other. The guns have paintballs in them and you choose which ever one you. The goal is to be the last player left and if you get hit you are out. The reward is a trip to a fancy dinner best in the galaxy where you get to enjoy a 5 course meal. Go and pick your guns and let's get started.

Everyone picks up a weapon. Jack takes a pistol while Scout takes a shotgun. Duke also takes a shotgun while Axton and SOAP takes a machine gun. Blazek and Hunter takes SMG. Gaige takes a pistol and Glados takes a revolver.

Nighteye: Okay everyone has 1 minute to find a starting place and let's get started.

One minute later.

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

Everyone moves out to attack.

Glados wandered the arena as Hunter jumps out and shoots her.

Glados: Crap.

Nighteye: Glados is out!

Glados: If I brought my robot body it would be different.

Jack spotted Axton and moved in but Gaige snuck up and hit him.

Gaige: You are out!

Jack: Damn you brat!

Nighteye: Jack is out.

Axton: Thanks Gaige!

Gaige: No problem.

Axton shoots Gaige.

Nighteye: Gaige is out.

Duke and SOAP are working together as Scout jumps out of cover and hits them both.

Duke: Damn it. Come on here and fight like a man and not a *beep*

SOAP: I should have seen that coming.

Scout ducks away but Blazek was waiting for him and shoots him.

Blazek: Always follow the bait.

Nighteye: Only Hunter, Axton, and Blazek are left.

Blazek was ducking behind cover. Hunter spots her and throws a rock distracting her as he shoots her.

Hunter: YES!

Axton comes out and shoots Hunter.

Nighteye: Axton wins reward! Now Axton you can choose one…

Axton: Gaige.

Nighteye: Gaige you will go with Axton to reward and you will go back to camp tonight.

_Reward Day 28_

Axton and Gaige get to a fancy restaurant.

Waiter: What can I get you two this evening?

Axton: I will take the 10 once steak with French fries and a beer.

Gaige: I will take the salad and soup.

**Axton's Confession: After many challenges I finally won one. It just so happened to be a combat one. I have over 5 years of combat experience before becoming a bounty hunter. And so for reward I choose Gaige as an obvious choice. **

Axton: This is good food.

Gaige: Agreed.

Axton: So what should we do with Duke and SOAP? I know that they are plotting. Now would be the best chance.

Gaige: I say we should make a move first. I know Scout is keeping his ears out just in case.

Axton: Good, because it's either going to be Duke, SOAP, Jack, or Hunter.

Gaige: I would say Jack but he is no threat while the other three are physical threats.

Axton: I am leaning towards SOAP and Duke because they have a bond.

**Gaige's Confession: I know that the alliance will falter but the question is when. I don't think right now is the best choice however is Scout says differently then we need to do it. **

Gaige: Just don't jump the gun and vote out someone who can retaliate.

_The Thresher Tribe Day 28_

Glados goes up to Jack.

**Glados's Confession: To secure a victory I need to bring two goats with me. With Blazek backstabbing everyone I might win against her the other goat would be Jack. As much as I hate to say it. I need him.**

Glados: Okay I know that you hate me and I REALLY hate you but we need to work together to survive to the final 3.

Jack: I have my plan in store and it does not involve you.

Glados: What plan? Your allies betrayed you. You have no friends and your name comes up A LOT!.

Jack: It's secret. Now go before I make French fries out of you.

Glados: I rather deal with Wheatly or Chell compared to you.

**Jack's Confession: Glados may think she is smart for being an AI but I am the one controlling this tribe. They are all cowering in fear. Soon I will be the last one left and the jury will have no choice but to give me the money. **

Jack: I will give you a hint. I will be the only one in final tribal council. The rest of you will be in the jury.

Glados: Your stupidity astounds me. There is a final 3.

Jack: It's called getting the other two to quit. For an AI you lack any sort of common sense.

Glados walks away.

**Glados's Confession: I guess I need to find a new goat then. But no one else is a goat and I can stand. *sighs* Oh good my sighing program works. **

Hunter and Scout were by the lake.

Hunter: So where are you from?

Scout: New York. Do you have a New York in your universe?

Hunter: Use to. Humans now call it fallen New York. It was bombarded during a war.

Scout: Wow, so just to let you know you are safe for another 3 days.

Hunter: Why?

Scout: There are better targets out there. Like Jack. We did not vote him out because we did not think you were going to vote for him. Plus Blazek told me that you were going for Axton.

Hunter: You got to stop believing her.

Scout: Will do. I was thinking the first chance we get we can take her out.

Hunter: Finally.

**Scout's Confession: I really like Hunter but he is too much of a threat to keep around but I want his vote so if I protect him for 3 days I can almost assure his vote. Besides other than challenges he is not much of a threat. **

Hunter: If you take out Blazek you can consider me a free vote to take out everyone else.

**Hunter's Confession: Will I go with Scout at this point? Probably not. I know first chance they get they will take me out but I am looking to further myself into the game. If I can survive 3 more days I can start to expose more cracks in the alliance. **

Scout: Glad to have you on board.

Duke and SOAP were out hunting as Blazek came over.

Blazek: So I was just wondering Duke?

Duke: Yeah?

Blazek: You are always hitting on girls. How come you never hit on me?

Duke: No offense you are pretty but I don't care for chicks with fur. I don't go that way.

Blazek: Really? Because I don't discriminate against humans.

Duke: I have nothing against your kind or anything furry. Look at Hunter's race. Although they have ears and a tail if I saw one of his females I would hit that. But it reminds me too much of an animal. Only smarter and could tear my insides out.

**Blazek's Confession: I have heard rumors that Duke would hit on any female so far I have not seen it. And Since Maya went out the only other female that can be considered pretty with the exception of Gaige which Duke would not dare to hit in fear of Axton is me. But now I know. **

SOAP: Can you leave we are hunting Skags for dinner.

Blazek: Fine.

**Duke's Confession: Would I hit that? Hell yeah. I don't care if you have fur or not. She has an incredible body but if she knew that I felt that she was hot she would use it to her advantage. Unlike what some people think I came prepared. I got to keep my manliness in check. **

Blazek leaves.

SOAP: We have to watch out for her.

Duke: Agreed. She is way too dangerous.

**SOAP's Confession: The thing about Blazek is that she is a flipper and the most dangerous one. She will make you believe that she is on your side then flip and take you out without a second thought. In fact thinking about it The last three votes she was the one who manipulated it. **

SOAP: We may need to think about taking her out.

Duke: Way ahead of you.

SOAP: She took out HW Guy, Ellie, and Gyro. If we don't stop her someone in our alliance will be next.

Blazek was nearby listening in.

**Blazek's Confession: It may seem like an innocent question I asked Duke but I was watching their body language and tone. They are on to me and those two needs to broken up. Nobody messes with an assassin. Especially one that came to play hard. **

_Immunity Day 29_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity! Today's challenge will involve you guys looking for flags in a haystack. Over there behind me is a haystack that is 50 square yards. Your job is to find 3 flags and bring them back. First person to bring back 3 flags wins immunity. For rules there is no killing or injuring. Other than that you are allowed to steal someone's flag if they have not brought it back. Let's get started.

Everyone gets lined up.

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

Everyone runs out to the haystack and starts to dig. Jack found a flag.

Jack: HA I got a flag!

Duke, Axton, and Hunter immediately tackles him and wrestles the flag away as Scout and Gaige found their first flags and run back with it. Axton grabs Jack's flag but Hunter throws him to the ground and grabs the flag and runs back with it with Duke chasing him.

Duke: Don't mind me. I want you win. I don't want Axton to think that I am throwing the challenge to you.

Hunter: Thanks.

Nighteye: Nighteye, Gaige, and Scout all have one flag. Blazek found a flag.

Blazek gets a flag and starts to head back while Jack tries to block her.

Jack: Give it up. Don't make me wrestle you to the ground.

Blazek kicks him in the groin.

Blazek: Nice try. I would not want you touching me.

Jack: *whimpers*

Nighteye: Ouch that looked like it hurt but I will allow it.

Glados found a flag but Axton stole it and when Axton turned around Hunter tackled him and grabbed the flag and ran back.

Nighteye: Hunter has 2 flags and Blazek now has 1.

Duke and SOAP grab a flag and head back with Duke ramming into Scout.

Nighteye: Duke and SOAP have a flag.

Axton grabs a flag and heads back knocking over Jack.

Nighteye: So far Jack, Glados, and Scout have been knocked around this challenge.

Duke grabs another flag but Hunter dives for his legs taking him down.

Duke: Here.

Hunter: Thanks.

Duke "hands" Hunter the flag and Hunter runs back.

Nighteye: Hunter wins immunity! Safe for this Tribal Council!

Hunter: Yes!

Nighteye: For the rest of you someone will be voted out. Take the night to figure out who is going. Head back to camp.

_The Thresher Tribe Day 29_

The tribe returned to camp as they split up.

**Duke's Confession: I threw the challenge to make sure Hunter is safe. That throws out any chance of Axton planning on voting him out. Now me and SOAP need to get some allies to take out a threat.**

Axton, Duke, SOAP, Scout, and Gaige met up outside of camp.

Axton: Jack is going since Hunter is immune.

Duke: To be honest I prefer Blazek.

Axton: Jack is annoying and overstayed his welcome.

Duke: Except he has no shot at winning. Blazek has been calling the shots.

SOAP: I prefer Blazek as well.

Axton: Jack tonight and Blazek next time.

Duke: Deal.

Axton: Great.

**Duke's Confession: Axton has been calling the shots. After I deal with little miss flipper he is next. Maybe it might get his allies to do some scrambling and make a move. **

Duke and SOAP go over to Hunter.

Duke: Axton wants Jack out however we are voting for Blazek.

Hunter: I talked with Jack. Jack wants Axton out.

Duke: Axton is going next. Tonight it's Blazek and if Jack goes then she is next.

**Hunter's Confession: So far we had zero luck in convincing someone to flip. The only two we have not talked to is Blazek and Glados. And I know Blazek is up to something and Glados is unknown on where she stands. **

SOAP: I can talk to Glados. Unlike you Duke she could stand me the most.

Duke: Great.

SOAP goes up to Glados by the lake.

SOAP: Have any idea who you are voting for?

Glados: No one has come up to me yet. Got an idea?

SOAP: Blazek. She is too much of a threat to take further into the game.

Glados: Count me in.

**SOAP's Confession: It is a very risky move to pull a move like this. We have 3 votes and possibly a fourth. So I guess we will see what will happen tonight at Tribal Council. **

Glados runs up to Blazek.

Glados: You are being targeted tonight.

Blazek: Oh really? Let me guess? Hunter?

Glados: Duke and SOAP as well.

Blazek: Well I guess we will have to surprise them.

**Glados's Confession: What they don't know is that I am allied with Blazek. Wherever she votes I vote. In the finale I can throw her under the bus for pulling the moves. **

Blazek walks up to Axton.

**Blazek's Confession: No one messes with this Lyran. If Axton was targeted I would be all for him but now either Duke or SOAP will be going home. Thank you Glados for being a loyal pawn. **

Blazek: Duke and SOAP are plotting against you.

Axton: What?

Blazek: SOAP came up to Glados and told her to vote out you. My vote was going to Jack but you are the bigger threat.

Axton: No, then either Duke or SOAP will go tonight.

Blazek: You can choose and I feel like it then I might vote with you.

Axton: Fine. SOAP then. If he goes then Duke might get angry and ruin his game.

Blazek: I like the way you think.

**Axton's Confession: Duke and SOAP think that they can vote me out then they have another thing coming. I am going to break those two up. SOAP is the calmer of the two so he will be going.**

The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council.

**Glados's Confession: I know that I told Blazek who we are targeting however SOAP is right. Blazek is a huge threat so it might help my game to vote her off. We will see tonight on how I vote. **

_Tribal Council #10_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. I'll bring in the jury. HW Guy, Ellie, and Gyro voted out of last Tribal Council.

Gyro comes in wearing a Black Shirt and Camouflage pants with his beard combed straight.

Nighteye: So Hunter how much did you need immunity tonight?

Hunter: I needed it more than ever. Without this then I am doomed to be voted out. I am a huge physical threat and will most likely be targeted because I could go on a winning streak to the end.

Nighteye: Blazek your streak has come to an end. Worried tonight?

Blazek: A bit but it will not concern me. I will stay tonight. They would be fools to vote for me and not someone else. I have no allies and no plan.

Hunter: Bull.

Blazek: Angry at Gyro going?

SOAP: Well you did suggest HW Guy going and helped take out Ellie and Gyro. So yeah you are a huge threat.

Nighteye: SOAP being in the British Special Forces do you feel demoralized not winning anything in challenges?

SOAP: No, because challenges give you comfort or immunity and plus with the massive amount of guys with physical strength I doubt that I will win a challenge but I am always doing well.

Nighteye: Scout any real tension?

Scout: A bit but mostly due to Hunter and Blazek bumping heads and Jack being Jack.

Jack: I resent that. You cannot handle the truth.

Scout: What truth you called me a villain who deserves to get voted out. There is no truth to that.

Nighteye: Jack, what do you think of your chances of winning?

Jack: 100%. Even though I have not won a challenge the greatest heroes do not need to win the battles to win the war. I half expect everyone to vote for me in the final 3.

A few of them laughed.

Jack: Laugh now but my game is going perfectly.

Nighteye: Axton how was reward.

Axton: It was great and relaxing. Too bad I came back to a game where a lot of people wants me out.

Nighteye: What do you mean?

Axton: You will see.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Duke you are up.

Duke walks over and votes.

**Blazek**

Duke: Too massive of a threat. Sorry.

SOAP follows up and votes. Jack then goes up and writes down a name.

**Asston**

Jack: Goodbye vault hunter. Nothing personal just getting rid of another villain.

Axton goes up and votes followed by Gaige, Scout, and Glados. Hunter then comes up and writes down Blazek. Finally Blazek comes up and votes.

**SOAP**

Blazek: Stupid name.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

Nighteye grabs the urn.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Asston**

Axton rolls his eyes at Jack.

**SOAP**

Duke looked surprised.

**Blazek**

**Blazek**

**SOAP**

**Blazek**

**SOAP**

3 votes Axton 3 votes SOAP 1 vote Axton.

**SOAP**

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and 4th member of the jury.

**S.O.A.P**

SOAP: Damn you got me.

Duke looked angry.

SOAP: Do not do anything stupid.

Duke: Got it.

Hunter: Damn.

SOAP goes up with his torch.

Nighteye: SOAP the tribe has spoken.

SOAP's torch gets snuffed as SOAP walks away.

Nighteye: Another Tribal Council and another blindside. You guys are getting good at this. Head back to camp.

**SOAP's Final Words: I was hoping to last a lot longer but it seems that Blazek got word of our plan and targeted me. Good job but Glados may have lost my vote for that move. **

Voted for SOAP: Blazek, Axton, Scout, Glados, Gaige

Voted for Blazek: SOAP, Duke, Hunter

Voted for Axton: Jack

Next time on Survivor two tribal councils has Survivors scrambling and the big alliance crumbles with Duke swearing revenge against his former allies however another player has control of the tribe.

Notes on the booted: SOAP was another support character but he was there to keep Duke in check. Not the most interesting character but he has some good moments in the game.

So please read and comment. Just a little spoiler on the next season. Redemption island is coming and then an All-Stars the season after that. Watch for hints.


End file.
